


give me your love (and lies, i'll take them both)

by wineyoongs



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sports, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexuality, Chaeyoung and Jungkook Are Siblings, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, I forgot how to tag, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jock Jeon Jungkook, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, Slice of Life, Smut, Theatre Major Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 56,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wineyoongs/pseuds/wineyoongs
Summary: "i'll do it.""what?""i'll do it, i'll pretend to date you.""don't be ridiculous, i could never make you go through that, tae. there's-""it's really not a big deal, chae, i'm an actor. i'll do it, i'll pretend to be your boyfriend."[taehyung decides to help his friend, chaeyoung, by pretending to date her for six months. everything goes smoothly until he finds himself growing close to chaeyoung's step-brother, jungkook. without realizing it, taehyung finds himself falling in love with him.]





	1. 00:01

taehyung stared at chaeyoung, who finally stopped crying. "i'll do it." he whispered as chaeyoung was about to get up.

"what?" she said, her voice breaking, her hands were still shaking. taehyung felt so bad, felt like wrapping his arms around his friend. 

"i'll do it," he repeated, moving closer to her. "i'll pretend to date you."

chaeyoung looked at him, shaking her head. "don't be ridiculous, i could never make you go through that, tae. there's-"

"it's really not a big deal, chae, i'm an actor," taehyung smiled, taking her shaking hands in his. "i'll do it, i'll pretend to be your boyfriend."

\--

"you sure you'll be okay?" chaeyoung asked, her girlfriend smiling at taehyung and chaeyoung. "you won't be said or something?"

"i'll be fine, just make sure to come back before seven, your brother was strict on getting you home before ten." taehyung said, dismissing the girlfriends already. it was the same routine every time they did this.

taehyung would pick chaeyoung from her house, drive them over to lisa, chaeyoung's real girlfriend, house and then stay there for a few hours. it would usually bored taehyung, staying in one place too long, but it was close to finals and taehyung really wanted to get good grades on his. there was a big end-of-the-year play that he's been having his eye on and he wants to lead role. he made a promise to himself to get academics done, with good grades, and audition for the role after.

so no, staying in a secluded place with an adorable cat, was a perfect place for taehyung to study and prepare himself. so no, he didn't mind a single bit.

"fine," chaeyoung says reluctantly, like she always does. "just remember that tomorrow we have that big dinner with my family." taehyung gave lisa a look, one to which lisa knew very well. she began to tug chaeyoung away. "and to bring an appetizer, my family loves them! wear black just to piss off my brother-okay! bye!"

taehyung chuckled, closing the door. "now to study," he whispered, turning to see lisa's cat sitting behind him. "okay, we feed you, then we study!"

three hours later, taehyung finally closes his textbooks, chaeyoung and lisa should be arriving soon. he yawned as he began cleaning after himself. 

"you know, i'm hungry," taehyung told the cat, who just yawned in response. "that too, i'm sleepy too. okay, let's get some food."

taehyung grabbed his jacket, opened the door, and froze as he saw chaeyoung's step-brother, jungkook, just outside. he was talking with a friend, both of them sharing a cigarette. taehyung froze, couldn't find the muscles to move.

jungkook's friend looked up at taehyung. "isn't that-" before the guy could say anything else, taehyung finally shut the door, and locked it.

"hey!" jungkook pound the door, making taehyung wince. "kim taehyung, you better open the fucking door."

sometimes he wondered if jungkook was older than him. "yes?" he said, opening the door a bit.

"why are you running away?"

taehyung swallowed. "i'm not, i'm just not properly dressed."

jungkook frowned, putting out the cigarette, while jungkook's friend smirked in the back. "what the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

you see, taehyung wouldn't usually be cowering behind a door. he'd be up in someone's face because he doesn't take anyone's shit. ever since he decided to be an actor, he learned that people will be assholes and sometimes you have to stand up for yourself.

that's just who taehyung is, he'll stand up for himself, his beliefs, and his friends.

except if that person is jeon jungkook.

jeon jungkook is a mean, lean, crazy sports machine.

the first time taehyung went over to chaeyoung's house, he was petrified by all the awards. there were even some in the restroom, for fuck sakes. when he asked chaeyoung about them, she simply just said that jungkook was a sports addict and told taehyung to order a pizza.

but no, taehyung saw the awards, had to read them while he was in the restroom. jungkook got an award for almost every single sport, always the highest ranking, always the best. 

so, you see, that is why taehyung is now cowering behind a door, hoping to every single deity out there that jungkook won't bust open the door.

"i'm talking to you," jungkook growled.

taehyung sighed. he wondered why they'd give a hothead an award for the best high kicks, he really does. "it means," taehyung said, dragging his answer to think of something logical. "that i was just in the shower and need to get back, conditioner is setting, gukkie."

jungkook leaned into the door, taehyung struggling to hold it. "don't fucking call me that, kim." he said. before taehyung could register anything else, the angry force trying to pry the door open was gone, making him trip forward, the door closing again.

"fuck," taehyung whispered, sighing. he quickly took out his phone and texted chaeyoung that jungkook was in the same apartment complex as him.

\--

"it's not fucking funny, it was the scariest moment of my life," taehyung said, laying down in chaeyoung's bed, feet up on the wall. "i thought he was going to kill me for almost making it sound like we were having sex."

chaeyoung only laughed harder, making taehyung frown. "aw, look, i'm sorry. i never really thought of jungkook being that protective," she said, fixing her makeup. "when my parents adopted him, he was always so quiet and angry. now he's just more muscular and angry."

"he smokes, did you know that?"

"i did, my parents caught him smoking when he was fifteen, just a year after we took him in, they were furious." chaeyoung stopped doing her makeup, biting her lip. "i've never seen my mom that angry before, she was practically fuming."

taehyung looked away and towards chaeyoung's ceiling. "but then he made them super happy after joining all those sports, huh?"

"the happiest they've been, they'd always drag me to his stupid games, it was fun at first but they're all so super competitive," chaeyoung fixed her eyeliner. "meanwhile i was dreaming of singing and just, you know, being creative."

"he loves you," taehyung said, making chaeyoung smile softly. "he doesn't tell you but he does. it was obvious."

someone knocked on the door, jungkook's face appearing as the door opened. "dinner is ready, mom says that your boyfriend better be dressed for it."

"fuck off," chaeyoung said. "sorry he showers unlike you, muscle pig."

"at least i have some," jungkook looked over at taehyung. "right, toothpick?"

taehyung blinked, noticing a small scar on jungkook's face. "right," he mumbled.

jungkook closed the door, chaeyoung scoffing. "what an asshole."

\--

"hey toothpick," jungkook hit taehyung in the back, trying to get his attention. taehyung looked away from the bonfire and towards the guy's face. "sorry for scaring you earlier."

"you didn't scare me."

"you were practically shivering, kim."

taehyung sighed, knowing there was no point in fighting this brat. "whatever," taehyung mumbled. jungkook offered him a beer, making him glance over at chaeyoung's parents.

"fine," jungkook said, putting down the second beer before opening his. "either way, i wanted to say sorry. what the fuck were you doing there anyway?"

shit. "i live there."

"do you?" jungkook said. "they're a little expensive, don't you think?"

taehyung shrugged, trying to keep himself calm. "i make ends," he shrugged. "what were you doing there?"

jungkook chuckled. "my friend brought over some girls, we smoked and made out, you know, the usual."

the usual. taehyung didn't really peg jungkook as the type. "the usual?" taehyung asked. "you're promiscuous?"

"only when i want to," jungkook grinned. "why? jealous?"

"of the poor girl you're horribly doing? hardly, my dear."

jungkook raised his eyebrows at that, finishing off the beer before walking away. taehyung let out a sigh, noticing that he was always holding his breath around the younger one. as if he was scared that he'd snap any minute.

"what the fuck was that?" chaeyoung whispered. "did i just see my boyfriend and brother have a normal conversation?"

taehyung picked up the beer jungkook had left behind, chugging it down. "i wouldn't say normal," he looked over at jungkook, who was talking with his step-father. "i might've insulted his fucking capabilities and he let me."

"what?"

"i'm going for a walk," taehyung sighed, feeling jittery from the beer. "you want to come?"

chaeyoung stared at him before nodding. "let me get my coat."

\--

they walked in silence for a while, just listening to the night sounds. taehyung didn't really understand why he was feeling like this. jungkook just scared him. he's known chaeyoung for a year now. in that entire year, he's only seen jungkook three times. maybe it was that, the unfamiliarity of jungkook, just not knowing anything about him.

ever since chaeyoung announced that they were "dating," jungkook has been around more, making taehyung feel really nervous, scared, and just uneasy.

"hey," chaeyoung looped their arms together. "tell me what you're thinking."

"i'm thinking that your brother wants to murder me."

chaeyoung giggled. "tae."

"i'm serious, i got away with telling him that he sucks at sex, chae. he's planning where to dispose my body right now."

"he probably just liked that you snapped back," chaeyoung said. "he likes that. he once brought home a girl that wouldn't take any of his shit. she was really nice, actually, i forgot her name."

taehyung hummed. "what happened to them?"

"they broke up, or she moved, jungkook doesn't really say anything. all i know is that she was over every single day until she wasn't. my mom tried asking what happened and jungkook blew up on her. calling us assholes for taking him in and ran away for like two days."

"shit."

"he's very," chaeyoung shrugged. "he's very jungkook."

taehyung sighed. "i have to bond with him, don't i?"

"not really," chaeyoung hugged him closer, shivering. "this is a temporary thing, remember. i don't want you to do things that you're not comfortable with. my brother, he's-well, he's jungkook and there's no form of bonding with him. i've lived under the same roof as him but it might as well be a different house."

taehyung blamed himself for being an actor, for being so attuned with his emotions. he felt sad for jungkook, how he had isolated himself from the people that took him in. it made him feel sad - for jungkook, for chaeyoung's parents, for chaeyoung. but it also made him angry. why was jungkook so resentful towards them? after adopting him, after raising him as their own.

"no," taehyung shook his head, feeling determined. "i'm going to bond with him and i'm going to make him the softest shit ever."

"i'd be surprised if you get him to call you hyung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know, i know. that was really shitty, boring, and out of order. i haven't written in months, please bare with me, but besides that. i hope...you like it? please leave comments and let me know your thoughts. be as honest as you want!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs/)


	2. 00:02

taehyung read over his script, frowning when he noticed they didn’t need him until the third day of running through production. he sighed, maybe the after effect of taehyung’s super successful play was slowly disappearing. a month ago, they were practically all over taehyung to star in handfuls of plays. but now, they just gave him minor parts, nothing important. 

“hey,” someone said. taehyung looked up to see seokjin, one of the playwrights. “you look disappointed.”

“i’ve told myself to be happy just to be in a play,” taehyung chuckled. “but i cannot lie and say i’m not disappointed.”

seokjin hummed, putting an arm around taehyung’s shoulders. “i need to be honest with you, honey boy, a lot of people are annoyed by you dating chaeyoung.”

taehyung looked up at seokjin. “what do you mean?”

“chaeyoung,” seokjin walked them both away from the crowd and outside of the practice room. “she’s a sweet girl but her family is known to be very against creative arts. they fund every single sports team but always complain that the arts department gets too much funding.”

taehyung hummed, looking down at his script. “so me dating her, me being a theater major, makes me look bad.”

“exactly, i fought for you to get the lead, but my other playwright, namjoon, doesn’t want the bad blood between the parks and the arts department to get in the way.” seokjin sighed, both of them sitting on the bench. “i have to agree with him, the parks have done a lot to destroy our department, and this being a gay play—you get what i’m getting at?”

“you don’t want them to attack the play for being the first gay production our higher ups have approved, no, i understand,” taehyung chuckled. “all of this just for dating someone.”

“do you love her?”

taehyung looked up at seokjin. “we haven’t—we’ve only been dating for a few weeks, but yeah, i could.”

seokjin squeezed taehyung’s knee. “hang in there, okay? it’ll be okay. just give them some time.”

“thanks hyung.”

with that, seokjin got up and left, making taehyung sigh as he sat in the courtyard, watching students pass by. he bit his lip, wondering why people disliked the parks so much.

he didn’t know about their efforts to destroy the arts department. from the year that he’s known chaeyoung and went over to her house, they were the sweetest people ever. always so kind and interested in hearing what taehyung had to say.

taehyung thought back to the hundreds of awards that jungkook had. he guessed it’d be normal to support whatever jungkook liked, they finally had something that kept jungkook happy, kept him there.

but…keeping chaeyoung away from something she loves. making her stick to her studies and just that. while destroying the one thing chaeyoung loved.

“hey toothpick.”

someone shoved taehyung along the bench, almost shoving him off.

“hi,” taehyung said, forcing a smile. he’d befriend jungkook, that’s the promise he made chaeyoung. “what’s up?”

jungkook chewed his gum, loud and obnoxiously, making taehyung slightly annoyed. “can you spot me some money?”

“what?”

“i need money for some food, can you lend me some?” jungkook asked again, raising his eyebrows.

taehyung sighed, eyes slowly going down to jungkook’s lips. “sure,” he said, keeping his forced smile as he turned to look through his bag. he frowned when he noticed he hadn’t brought it when he walked out with seokjin. “i just—i need to go back and get my bag.”

“forget it,” jungkook got up. “a toothpick like you probably doesn’t have the amount i want. bye.”

taehyung furrowed his eyebrows, watching as jungkook left, leaving taehyung confused.

—

“he’s so fucking weird!” taehyung said, pacing up and down chaeyoung’s room. “he literally shoved me down the bench, demanded money, and when i couldn’t give him any, he just left!”

chaeyoung giggled as she did her makeup. “i wish i could explain his behavior to you, tae, but he’s just as much as a stranger to me as to you.”

taehyung sat on the bed. “it makes no fucking sense, he makes no sense!”

“i completely agree with you, tae.”

taehyung sighed, falling back on his back, staring at chaeyoung’s ceiling. “hey chae, do your parents fund all the sports teams?”

“every single one jungkook plays or has played in, yeah,” chaeyoung sprayed on some perfume. “it’s their little proud parent moment. finally having something that jungkook likes, they go crazy, why?”

taehyung shrugged, “just curious.”

chaeyoung got up from her vanity, walking over to taehyung. “you know you don’t have to bond with jungkook, right? it’s impossible.”

“i want to,” taehyung sat up, smiling up at chaeyoung.

the door opened, jungkook’s head stepping in. 

“gross, were you making out?” jungkook gagged, making chaeyoung chuckled. “your mom wanted me to tell you that dinner is ready.”

“my mom?” chaeyoung sighed, taehyung noticed the sadness in her voice. 

“she’s your mom, isn’t she?” with that, jungkook left, making chaeyoung sigh.

taehyung squeezed chaeyoung’s hand. “you okay?”

chaeyoung sat down on the bed, scoffing as she shook her head. “you’d think after the thousands of money that my parents fucking invest into him, he’d finally call my parents with respect.”

“hey,” taehyung pouted. “i’m sorry, i wish—i’m sorry i don’t know what to say.”

“doesn’t matter,” chaeyoung wiped her eyes. “we still on for tonight?”

“of course!”

—

taehyung sighed, flipping through his script, whispering to himself as he practiced his lines. he licked his dry lips, lisa’s cat meowing at him. “just one more time,” he told the cat. “then we’ll go out to get you some food.”

the cat meowed again, stepping onto the script, completely blocking taehyung’s view. taehyung giggled, shaking his head, stubborn cat, he thought.

“fine,” taehyung laughed, grabbing his coat, and picking up the cat, who purred happily. taehyung slipped the cat into his coat, just how lisa told him.

apparently leo, the cat, has been having abandonment issues lately. lisa didn’t want to leave him alone, but taehyung offered to take care of him. so here he was, walking to the convenience store down lisa’s apartment complex with a kitten in his coat.

“what did you want?” taehyung mumbled into the kitten’s head, pressing light kisses. his eyes slowly moved along the shelves, trying to remember what brand lisa told him to buy.

“toothpick.”

taehyung winced as he heard the nickname, turning to see jungkook and his friend. jungkook’s arm was around his friend, both of them smirking. 

“hi gukkie.” taehyung said, using the nickname that jungkook explicitly told him not to use. if the brat was going to insist on calling him ‘toothpick,’ taehyung will retaliate. 

jungkook’s smirk faltered but only for a second. “is that your cat?”

“kitten and yes,” taehyung said, “is that yours?”

the friend chuckled, “if it means i get to climb inside gukkie’s coat, sure.”

jungkook glared at his friend, before turning back to look at taehyung. “where’s my sister? i thought you two were going bowling.”

shit. “back home.”

“she’s not fucking sleeping over, is she?”

taehyung looked over at jungkook’s friend, who just looked smug. he wondered what for. “no, she’s watching a movie while i come get snacks.”

jungkook scoffed. “that’s stupid, that just means you’re missing the movie.”

“yeah, well, the little one was hungry,” taehyung said. “is that all? or do you need to interrogate me more?”

“wait, wait, you’re not going to introduce us?” the friend said, stopping jungkook from walking away.

jungkook looked at taehyung then at his friend. “fuck no, he’s no one important.” 

with that taehyung turned back to his food, fucking asshole. taehyung picked up the brand that lisa told him and stormed towards the cashier.

stupid mean asshole, no one important? ha. we’ll fucking see about that! taehyung was going to make this jerk become so fucking friendly to him. 

just watch, jeon jungkook, taehyung will become someone important to you! taehyung thought proudly, you just watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi henlo.  
> idk if anyone is reading this but here’s an update. sorry i suck at them. :((  
> please let me know your thoughts. 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)  
> [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	3. 00:03

taehyung walked out chaeyoung's room, yawning into his mouth, quickly coming to a stop as he saw jungkook making out with someone. "uh," he said, causing the two to split apart. "s-sorry, i just wanted some water."

jungkook looked up at him, a blank expression on his face. "take a picture, kim, it'll last longer." taehyung was about to say something but stopped once he noticed that it was the first time jungkook hadn't called him 'toothpick.'

taehyung tried to look at the girl jungkook was making out with but it was too dark inside the house. "i'll just-" he stepped back inside, hearing jungkook mumble something to the girl before hearing a door being closed.

"tae!"

"shit! chae, you fucking scared me." taehyung squeaked, putting a hand over his heart. "your brother has a girl over."

chaeyoung gasped. "what! he's not supposed it."

"i'm not supposed to be here either!"

"shit, you're right," chaeyoung sat up, frowning. "is that-"

taehyung's mouth dropped as he heard loud moaning coming from jungkook's room.

"oh my gosh, they're fucking," chaeyoung giggled, using her hand to cover her mouth. "ew, make it stop!"

"they are so lucky your parents aren't home, oh my gosh, she's loud."

chaeyoung groaned, using a pillow to cover her ears. "this is gross, i can hear him too."

taehyung laughed, crawling back into bed, chaeyoung pouting at him. "I know, i know," he said, trying hard not to hear jungkook's groans and dirty talk. "does he have to be that loud though?"

"i can't be here," chaeyoung groaned. "can i go over to yours?"

"yeah, of-"

" _fuck yes jungkook!_ " the girl screamed at the top of her lungs.

they both froze, taehyung feeling strange as he heard jungkook moan. chaeyoung gave him a look.

"oh my gosh, you do not!" chaeyoung jumped, "you do not find my brother hot."

taehyung's cheeks felt warm. "wh-what, i don't, shut up. i'm just flustered with the situation, let's just go home."

"i can't believe you like my brother."

"chae, shut up and get your jacket," taehyung got out of bed, trying to block out the fucking loud sex noises coming from the room next door.

\---

taehyung sighed, eyes barely able to stay open during his lesson. his eyes slowly drifted around the classroom, stopping when his eyes met someone else. there was a girl openly staring at him, head tilting slightly. he smiled softly before looking down at his notes, which were just pointless scribbles. the teacher dismissed them after thirty more minutes, taehyung sighed happily, looking forward to napping between classes when someone appeared next to him.

"kim taehyung?"

taehyung looked up. "whose asking?"

"hi, i'm oh ahjin, we met last night?"

"last night?"

ahjin blushed. "i was-you know."

"oh, last night," taehyung said, holding back the shudder of the terror. "right, hi."

she smiled cutely, looking around. "i was hoping i can ask you something? just-just not here."

"yeah, sure." taehyung said, getting up, grabbing his bag and following ahjin out of the building and towards the coffee shop. 

ahjin bought them frappes and a cake to split. "thank you for coming," she finally said, sounding more formal than cutesy like before. "i wanted to ask you if jungkook had any other girls."

taehyung blinked. "what?"

"i just-i like jungkook, a lot." didn't they just meet? "and i was wondering if jungkook was seeing any other girls? i understand that jungkook has a big history of sleeping around, i'm willing to look past that and start a real relationship with him."

"i-i understood that part, i just don't understand where i fit into this? i don't really know him."

ahjin hummed. "from the way he spoke about you, i would've guessed differently, that's alright, i'll just go ask chaeyoung herself, thank you."

with that she left, not touching the food she just bought. taehyung sat there, completely flabbergasted with what just happened. he had many questions, many, many questions.

taehyung sighed, deciding to just finish the cake before trying to digest whatever the fuck just happen.

\---

taehyung watched as jungkook tackle the other opponent, the guy falling to the ground, everyone cheering jungkook on. taehyung sighed, glancing down at his watch. in about thirty minutes, he had to go rehearse for his play, chaeyoung had told him that jungkook's wrestling practice was supposed to end fifteen minutes ago.

"kim taehyung," taehyung winced at the voice, recognizing it. "what are you doing here?"

"hi jimin," taehyung said. 

jimin sat next to taehyung, chuckling. "haven't seen you here since you were sucking me off."

"yes, well, horrible memories are best repressed."

"repressed? that's not what you said when you came untouched."

taehyung's eyes widened at jimin's vulgar mouth, heat coming to his cheeks. "wh-what do you want, park?"

jimin hummed, hand slowly slipping onto taehyung's thigh. "want to relive old moments?"

"i'm-i'm dating someone," taehyung said, moving away from jimin. 

"ah, yes, i heard," jimin laughed. "park chaeyoung, daughter of the parks. that's guk's sister, no?"

"step sister," taehyung looked up, seeing jungkook frowning at both of them, duffle bag hanging from his shoulder. "if you're going to ask me something, do it before i leave, kim."

taehyung hummed, grabbing his things, quickly following jungkook. 

"bye fellatio."

taehyung groaned, hoping jungkook didn't hear him. they finally reached the end of the bleachers, jungkook abruptly turning, startling taehyung.

"why did he call you fellatio?"

"just some stupid nickname," taehyung lied.

jungkook looked over at jimin. "park jimin is an asshole, you shouldn't talk to him."

"i didn't, he talked to me."

"well you should've been a man and told him to fuck off."

taehyung scoffed. "i know how to take care of myself."

"whatever you say, fellatio."

\---

taehyung followed jungkook, as if he didn't have more important things to do. every time taehyung tries to squeeze a word in, jungkook would hush him, or ignore him.

"hey, seriously, i need to leave," taehyung grabbed jungkook's duffle bag, making jungkook glare at him. "glare all you want, asshole, i need to ask you something."

jungkook tug his duffle bag away from taehyung. "i thought we were going home?"

"no, i need to leave," taehyung said. "i just wanted to let you know that ahjin talked to me."

"and?"

taehyung sighed. "let me finish," he slowly tried to remember what ahjin had told him. "ah, right, she asked me if you were seeing or sleeping with anyone else."

jungkook raised his eyebrow, at least looking a little bit interested. "i told her that i didn't know and she seemed annoyed by that. so then she told me that she was going to start dating you, and she looked pretty determined."

"and?"

"i don't know, just thought i'd warn you or something," taehyung looked away, realizing it did seem a bit silly now. "it's none of my business, i'm sorry."

jungkook scoffed, making taehyung look at him. "thanks, i guess," he said, scratching the back of his head. "i'll figure it out."

taehyung hummed. "will you?"

"will i what?"

"will you date her?"

jungkook smirked. "why? are you jealous?"

"don't be ridiculous." taehyung blushed. "i-i just want to know so chaeyoung doesn't have to go another sleepless night."

"how sweet of you."

"yeah it is, it's called being considerate, you should try it, guk."

jungkook scoffed again, licking his lips as he looked away. "fine, whatever. if i even end up dating her, i'll let you know when she comes over."

taehyung furrowed his eyebrows, genuinely surprised. "o-okay."

"can i go home now?"

"y-yeah, go for it."

taehyung tilted his head, watching as jungkook left, noticing a small limp to his walk. taehyung checked the time, he was already fifteen minutes late. he looked up at jungkook, who was limping as he walked. 

"fuck it," taehyung whispered, running over to jungkook. "let me help you walk."

"fuck you."

"don't be a manly man and support yourself on me for once," taehyung wrapped jungkook's arm around his neck, helping him walk. "see? no harm done."

jungkook scoffed. "just my pride."

"just shut up, will you? or i'll make you call me 'hyung.'

jungkook glared at taehyung but didn't say another word the whole walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm going to keep it real with you, chiefs, i want taekook to FUUUUUUUUUH already but ugh, i also love building the tension. help.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)  
> [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	4. 00:04

taehyung glanced over at jungkook, who couldn’t meet his gaze. it’s been almost an hour since they started walking home and jungkook has yet to look at him. taehyung wondered if jungkook was really that proud? did taehyung helping him really bother him that much?

“hey, jeon jungkook, aren’t you going to say something?” taehyung asked, staring at him. “or at least attempt to be a decent human being?”

jungkook scoffed. “i might’ve if you said something intelligent.”

taehyung frowned, but was happy to know jungkook still knew how to speak. “does me helping you walk, really hurt your pride?”

“completely crushes it to pieces,” jungkook said, still not looking at taehyung. “i can walk, you know. besides, i thought you had shit to do.”

“i wasn’t going to let you walk home with a limp, jungkook, that’s mean.”

“mean? it’s not your fucking job to—“ jungkook turned to look at taehyung, taehyung looking up at the same time. they both froze, faces a couple inches away.

taehyung blinked, eyes slowly moving down to jungkook’s lips before going back to his eyes. taehyung noticed jungkook was looking directly at taehyung’s lips, making taehyung’s stomach do flips.

“fuck off,” jungkook shoved taehyung away, taehyung stumbling over from his strength. he fell on his ass, jungkook limping away, not caring for taehyung.

taehyung’s heart skipped, closing his eyes as he tried to calm his heart. he got up from the ground, following jungkook.

—

“i can open a door by myself,” jungkook grumbled as taehyung dug through his backpack for the keys. “i’m not fucking broken.

“no one said you were, just shut up for once, will you?” taehyung finally found the keys, going over, opening the front door.

jungkook shoved past taehyung, making taehyung hit his back against the door frame.

“jungkook!” scolded his stepmother, jungkook walking past them too, and up to his room. “gukkie, come back and apologize!”

taehyung shook his head. “i’m fine, oddly used to being hurt around him. he really doesn’t know his strength, does he?”

“i’ll say,” mrs. park said, glaring after jungkook. “i’m sorry, taehyung, but chaeyoung isn’t here.”

“oh, no, i know. i saw jungkook walking and noticed he had a limp—“

“a what!” mrs. park’s eyes widened. “is he—is he okay?”

“oh, no, he’s fine, don’t worry.” taehyung shook his head, keys jingling in his hand. “oh, i should probably give these back.”

mrs. park sighed. “go up ahead, guk would be angry if he misplaces the keys.”

taehyung hummed, walking up the stairs, heart skipping as he walked towards jungkook’s room, the last room at the end of the hall. he stopped, looking down as he tried to ease his heart. 

he noticed a small rose attached to the keys, taehyung lifted the keys, noticing it was a pretty glass rose. taehyung tilted the rose around, small smile on his face as he saw “p.c.” he wondered if chaeyoung made this for him.

taehyung sighed, reaching over and knocking on the door.

no answer.

taehyung knocked again, no answer.

he sighed, opening the door, biting his tongue as he saw jungkook asleep on the bed, shirtless, hand over his eyes.

taehyung swallowed, couldn’t help but look at jungkook’s muscles, all so defined and skin pretty in color. he felt his heart beat even faster, legs couldn’t move from where they were.

“uh,” taehyung stuttered out. “jung–jungkook, i’m just going to leave your keys here.”

he looked around for somewhere to put them, spotting jungkook’s backpack next to his bed. taehyung whined, wondering why life hated him so much.

taehyung sighed, walking over, legs feeling funny, bending over to open jungkook’s backpack. he slipped the keys back to their place, before standing right up.

“toothpick,” jungkook grumbled out, taehyung jumping, tripping over the backpack and falling on top of jungkook. jungkook groaned, glaring at taehyung as if it was his fault.

“i’m sorry,” taehyung winced, waiting for something else to happen. 

jungkook sighed. “can you—“ he sighed again, taehyung noticing how red jungkook’s cheeks were. “there’s some pain killers in my bathroom.”

taehyung hummed, getting up from jungkook, stumbling over to his bathroom. taehyung looked around, opening cabinets then closing them.

he froze when he found condoms, eyes widening, before closing it back really fast.

“fuck sake,” he mumbled, finally finding them, and walking back out. “do you always keep your condoms at easy sight?”

jungkook chuckled, slowly sitting up. “they know better than to walk into my room,” he mumbled out, taking the pill bottle from taehyung. 

taehyung shook his head, handing him a water bottle from the bedside table. “how nice of you.”

“their fault for expecting anything else,” jungkook leaned his head back, swallowing the pills without water. “fuck, i’m so sleepy.”

“do you need anything else?”

jungkook hummed. “call ahjin.”

“what?”

“call ahjin, i feel like fucking.”

taehyung blinked. “c—call her yourself, im not going to call her just for sex, are you stupid? jungkook that’s—“ jungkook started laughing, a sound that taehyung was very foreign to. “why are you laughing?”

“i’m fucking joking, toothpick,” jungkook looked at him, obviously sleepy. taehyung scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“playing with that poor girl’s emotions isn’t a joke, guk.”

jungkook’s lip twitched into a side smile. “okay,” he said. “are we done?”

“does me seeing you sick hurt your pride?”

“yes.”

“too bad,” taehyung picked up the blanket, covering jungkook in it. “believe it or not, you being vulnerable makes you more than a man.”

—

“what are you doing here?” chaeyoung went over to hug taehyung, mrs. park giggling at the couple. “are you talking bad about me?”

mrs. park scoffed. “don’t be silly, chae. taehyung helped your brother come home, he has a limp.” she said. “poor baby now has a fever, we calmed him down and he’s asleep now.”

chaeyoung pouted. “i’m glad he’s okay, his fevers usually get really bad,” she looked up at jungkook’s room. “when he was little, he used to get fevers all the time. the doctor said it was from the stress of moving into a new home.”

“my poor baby,” mrs. park said. “well, you two go upstairs, talk about life. i’ll call you down for dinner.”

taehyung and chaeyoung walk up to her room, chaeyoung yawning. “i heard you skipped theater.”

“how mad were they?”

“well,” chaeyoung squeaked, taking off her jacket. “jisoo said that they said a long string of curse words but shrugged it off since you were only a minor character.”

taehyung sighed. “yeah, sadly.”

“i also heard that it’s my fault.”

“chae—“

“you’re supposed to tell me these things, tae,” chaeyoung sighed, taking off her jewelry. “i felt like absolute shit when jisoo told me, is it that bad?”

taehyung shrugged. “your parents, they—they keep complaining about the funds that the art department get and even tried cutting it once.”

chaeyoung sighed, rubbing her temples. “my parents and their obsession to please jungkook is slowly starting to piss me off.”

“you don’t mean that.”

“no, i do, the amount of times i’ve had to put up with—“ chaeyoung sighed. “whatever, how are you? sorry you got stuck with jungkook.”

taehyung shrugged. “it’s fine, he’s a mumbling idiot when he has a fever.”

“yeah,” chaeyoung chuckled. “our longest conversations only happened when he had a fever, too bad he doesn’t remember anything afterwards.”

“oh?”

“yeah.”

taehyung looked down, _oh_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh? why so disappointed taehyung? what happened that you don’t want jungkook to forget? hm?
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)  
> [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	5. 00:05

**[a few hours ago]**

taehyung sighed, frowning at jungkook who just grumbled something into his pillow. "what did you say?" taehyung shoved jungkook's torso but the youngest just continued mumbling into his pillow. "stop using the pillow to block your mouth, jerk, what did you say?"

jungkook lifted his head. "i fucking said thank you, can you leave now?"

"you what?" taehyung blinked, genuinely taken back by jungkook's words. 

"you know what i said," jungkook said, closing his eyes again. "stop acting stupid."

taehyung blinked at him, sighing softly. "you know you're such an asshole sometimes," he tucked jungkook under the covers.

"and you're such a parent," jungkook wiggled out of the covers. "stop tucking me, fucker."

"you're shivering, jungkook, you need to be under the covers."

"fuck you and your stupid covers!" jungkook pulled the covers away, making taehyung stumble forward, landing on jungkook. taehyung's chin hitting jungkook's shoulder. "shit, taehyung, are you okay?"

taehyung sat up on the bed, eyes watering as he tried not to think about the pain. "i'm fine," he mumbled, hand holding his chin.

"let me see," jungkook removed taehyung's hand, sighing. "i thought you were bleeding."

"just crying," taehyung said, wiping away his tears.

jungkook hummed. "sorry."

"i'm honestly used to being hurt around you," taehyung said, "you dropped me on my ass today, remember?"

jungkook chuckled, laying back down, throwing a hand over his eyes. "yeah, your fault for trying to help me."

"you should let others help you, dummy."

"i don't need their help," jungkook mumbled, almost a whisper.

taehyung pulled his knees to his chest, looking at jungkook as his chest evened out. "you don't mean that."

jungkook shrugged. "i really don't need anyone's help," he grumbled out, almost as if he didn't want to tell taehyung. "i hate becoming a burden for people."

"is that how you feel? you think you're a burden for the park's?"

"aren't i?" jungkook laughed softly, so sourly that it hurt taehyung's heart to hear. "they adopted me because my parents passed away, taehyung. i would've turned out fine, anyway, don't know why they did it anyway."

taehyung hesitated to put his hand on jungkook's, a habit he had, of wanting to comfort people. his fingers twitched, wanting to squeeze jungkook's hand and tell him that he was wrong. he was so deeply wrong.

"jungkook-"

"anyway, none of this matters, i'm leaving in a month."

"what?"

jungkook yawned, voice slurring more, the medicine getting to him. "i'm-i'm moving in with my hyung," he dropped his arm, looking over at taehyung, sleepy eyes meeting taehyung's. "going to start fending for myself."

"do your parents know?"

"step-parents."

taehyung sighed. "they care for you like parents, don't they?"

"i guess."

"then they're your parents."

jungkook scoffed, looking away. "you wouldn't understand?"

taehyung's hand moved, moved without taehyung's permission. taehyung's hand grabbed jungkook's, jungkook looking back at taehyung, looking just as shocked as taehyung felt. he swallowed, had to go with it, had to say this as calmly as he could. 

"my parents," taehyung felt jungkook's finger twitching underneath his hold, as if unsure to let go or not. "they didn't really support my career choice. once i graduated from high school, they kicked me out. my father was a lousy drunk and my mother never cared for me, so when i see-i just think you have a nice household here, jungkook, you should enjoy it while you can."

jungkook chuckled, not letting go of taehyung's hand. "they really kicked you out?"

"had my stuff packed and ready after i came back from my graduation, they didn't even attend."

jungkook looked away. "i'm sorry."

"don't be," taehyung laughed, shrugging. "it was probably the best feeling ever, you know? finally, i had a chance to find people who'll love and accept me for who i am. it's been nice, i have chaeyoung, and i have my hyungs."

jungkook hummed, eyes slowly closing, the grip on taehyung's hand tightening before slowly becoming loose. taehyung sighed, listening to the rain pick up outside, watching jungkook slowly fall asleep.

\--

**[present]**

"so..."

taehyung raised an eyebrow at chaeyoung, who was getting her nails done by lisa. "what?"

"what did you and jungkook talk about?"

"what do you mean?"

chaeyoung glared at taehyung. "don't use your acting skills on me, kim taehyung, you looked disappointed when i told you jungkook doesn't remember anything after the fevers. what did you talk about?"

taehyung avoided her gaze, just looking down at lisa's cat. "just boring stuff, school stuff."

"school stuff?"

"yeah."

chaeyoung looked at lisa. "do you believe him?"

"definitely not, he has his acting voice on."

"i don't have an acting voice."

lisa snorted. "no, dude, you do. it gets deeper and i don't know."

taehyung glared at them both. "keep interrogating me and i'm leaving."

"fine, fine, i'll stop, i guess," chaeyoung pouted. "can you feed me a cookie?"

taehyung rolled his eyes, getting up, grabbing a cookie from the table and feeding chaeyoung. chaeyoung giggled, thanking him as she chewed happily. lisa smiled at chaeyoung fondly, making taehyung gag.

"i need some air," taehyung laughed, shaking his head, walking out of the apartment, head hurting slightly from the smell of the nail polish. he was walking out when he crashed into jungkook's friend. "oh-uh, hi."

jungkook's friend raised his eyebrows at him. "hey?"

"you-you probably don't remember me," taehyung felt his cheeks warm up. of course he didn't, he probably forgot all about taehyung. 

"uh, no, i remember you," jungkook's friend chuckled. "i just didn't think i'd see you around this time."

taehyung tilted his head. "around this time?"

"yeah, the occupant in that apartment," jungkook's friend pointed at lisa's apartment. "is usually at work. you know, oddly enough, i think i saw a blonde girl stepping in and out of your apartment for about-hm, eight months?"

"i-"

"look, kid, i don't really care, i just thought it was interesting that you're lying to jungkook about it," jungkook's friend held out his hand. "my name is yoongi, by the way."

taehyung shook his hand. "t-taehyung."

"not toothpick?"

"no."

yoongi chuckled. "i like you, i can see why jungkook likes you too. so you want to tell me about why you're lying to jungkook?"

"n-not really." taehyung said. "i'm sorry, it's none of your business."

yoongi smile widened. "now i really like you."

\--

taehyung sighed, laying on his bed, chewing his chocolate as music played in the background. he turned his head, staring at the hand jungkook had held. he felt his cheeks warm up as he thought back to it.

the warmth from jungkook's hand, the way jungkook tightened it before falling asleep. just jungkook. fuck, fucked. that's what he was, fucked.

\--

"do you know who ahjin is?"

"huh?"

taehyung turned towards the whispers of his classmates, there were two girls whispering.

"apparently she's dating jungkook? she posted a picture of them on instagram and they were even holding hands this morning."

"really? i didn't really see jungkook as the girlfriend type, didn't he sleep with our roommate last week?"

taehyung looked away, taking out his phone and going on jungkook's profile. nothing, hasn't posted since last week. taehyung bit his lip, pocketing his phone. he wondered if it was true, if they were really dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting another chapter in a few minutes to make up for my lack of updates. uwu.
> 
> send me love pls.  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)  
> [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	6. 00:06

taehyung walked into seokjin and namjoon's shared office, "you called me, hyung?"

namjoon looked up at taehyung, nodding. "please close the door behind you."

taehyung nodded, knowing what that meant. everyone in theater did. whenever namjoon asks someone to close the door, it usually means that someone is getting yelled at. as taehyung closed the door, he braced himself for what's to come.

"how are you finding the play, taehyung?"

taehyung swallowed. "it's good, hyung. i really love the songs you've written."

"really? which one is your favorite?"

taehyung looked away from namjoon's strong gaze. "my favorites are 'mono' and 'badbye,' you really did a good job in making people feel exactly what our main character is feeling."

namjoon hummed. "and you think this play will do great, audience wise?"

"yes, hyung."

"then tell me," namjoon adjusted himself in his seat, taehyung looking up at him. "why do you continue to blow off rehearsal, taehyung? is it because your minor role?"

"no, hyung."

namjoon chuckled. "are you angry with me? is that why? are you rebelling?"

"no hyung."

"i fail to understand, then, taehyung. please enlighten me on your reasons to blow off rehearsing, you used to say that acting is your passion."

"it is," taehyung said quickly, namjoon raising his eyebrows. "i'm not-i'm not angry, hyung, i love your plays and i'm honored to have a role in it. i've just-i'm sorry."

namjoon sighed. "it's not that i don't understand, taehyung. i've had relationships during college too, i've fallen for someone too, but you shouldn't that stop you from focusing on yourself. you once said that you love acting, you said it with such passion in your eyes, but kid?" taehyung looked at him. "i don't see it anymore."

taehyung looked away. "i'm sorry, hyung."

"what has you in a funk, tae?"

"nothing, hyung."

jungkook.

"is it that girlfriend of yours? park chaeyoung, right? seokjin says you've been dating for a month now, is it her?"

"no hyung."

namjoon sighed, "it's okay if you have problems, taehyung, i'm not going to lecture you on that. but as your friend, you need to trust me a little, okay? i just want you to be okay and keep thriving."

"i know, hyung."

"good, you can go, tae. i know you have to walk home and it might rain, go before the rain catches up to you."

taehyung hummed, getting up, grabbing his backpack from the ground. he sighed as he walked out, fresh air hitting his face. he looked up at the sky, swallowing as he tried not to cry. 

it's been true that taehyung had been skipping out on rehearsals, he's just ... 

"hey tae," chaeyoung waved from across campus, skipping to meet him. "thought i'd find you here."

taehyung chuckled, tears slowly falling down his face.

"aw, baby," chaeyoung cooed, wiping away taehyung's tears. "what's wrong?"

"i-i don't know," he laughed, wiping his tears away, chaeyoung looking at him with a soft smile. "sorry, i've just-i don't know. i've been feeling strange these past weeks."

chaeyoung hummed. "it's the holidays," she tugged his arm. "come on, i'll get you some ice cream."

\--

"how is it?"

taehyung happily ate his ice cream, "good!," he mumbled between licks. chaeyoung giggled, leaning over to wipe away some that had gotten on his face.

"so," chaeyoung said. "it's been a month since we've been doing this, how are you feeling, really?"

"i'm fine, chae," taehyung said, chuckling. "i told you this a week ago."

chaeyoung shrugged. "you just seem so sad, i want to make sure."

taehyung shook his head. "i've just-i don't know. i've been working myself to the bone, i need a good breaher."

"you need to get laid."

"chaeyoung!"

"i'm not wrong," chaeyoung giggled. "you're stuck with me by your side, tae, you need to go out and explore."

taehyung looked around. "how? everyone and their mom knows i'm dating you and i-i don't want people to think i'm cheating."

chaeyoung pursed her lips. "online sex?"

"chae!"

they both giggled.

"but you know what i'm getting at, right?"

"yeah, i do," taehyung sighed. "but do you get where i'm getting at? i can't."

chaeyoung bit her lip. "what if we go somewhere else?"

"huh?"

"let's go to daegu," chaeyoung shrugged. "what are the chances of seeing someone we know there?"

"a lot, i was born there."

chaeyoung rolled her eyes. "i mean someone from school, silly. we can hit up some gay bars, get you some dick, and make sure taehyung gets a good dick down."

"i think that's the most i've ever heard you say dick."

"taehyung, i'm serious."

taehyung sighed. "i don't know, chae."

"just say yes."

taehyung bit his lip. "fine, whatever, yes. first day of winter break, we can go."

"fuck yes!" she clapped, making taehyung chuckle.

\--

"operation ' _g.t.a.g.d.d_ ' is now in motion," lisa said as she turned the car on.

taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. "operation, what?"

"get taehyung a good dick down," chaeyoung said as she got inside the car. "what else?"

lisa turned to look at taehyung. "did you pack your sexy jeans?"

"i don't-"

"shit, i left them in my room, tae, go get them!"

taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. "i don't-i don't own sexy jeans?"

"actually you do, you left them at my house one day. the ones that really bring out your cute ass."

lisa nodded. "i saw them once too, it was a nice ass."

"i don't-"

"go get them!"

"we can't start operation 'g.t.a.g.d.d' without them!"

"okay, okay!"

taehyung got out of the car and back into chaeyoung's house. he waved at mrs,park who wished him and the girls a safe trip. taehyung thanked her as he walked up the stairs. he opened the door to chaeyoung's room, looking around for said 'sexy' pants.

he found them folded on the desk, taehyung shaking his head as he grabbed them. he turned, closing the door behind him.

"you're still here?"

taehyung turned to see jungkook, choking on his own spit as he noticed jungkook's hair color. "red."

"what?"

"you-your hair is red."

jungkook chuckled. "yeah for a week now." jungkook touched his hair. "why? do you hate it?"

taehyung blinked, shaking his head fast. "no!" he said loudly, making jungkook grin. "i mean, no, i just-wow! red."

"yeah, you said that already."

"was-did-uh," taehyung chuckled. "ahjin?"

"kind of, she practically begged me to dye it red. said i'd look ten times hotter if i did."

and fuck yes, he did. "ah?"

jungkook hummed. "well, i won't keep you, go have fun." jungkook gestured towards the door. "wherever you're going."

"daegu."

"daegu?"

taehyung nodded. "have you been?"

"where? daegu? not really."

"oh," taehyung said, looking away. "did you-" he bit his tongue, stopping himself from finishing that sentence. this was a weekend for taehyung to find someone, to just relax, and leave seoul behind. don't you fucking ask him. "did you want to come?"

\--

"operation ' _c.o.p.b.t.o_ ' has started...again!" lisa said.

chaeyoung glanced at taehyung in disbelief, "right," she said.

"what's 'c.o.p.t.o' stand for?" yoongi whispered.

"fuck if i know," jungkook whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [insert evil laughter]  
> you didn't really think i'd have our little taehyung sleep with some rando did you? mwaha. no, no. i have other plans. owo
> 
> btw. 'c.o.p.b.t.o' stands for  
> change  
> of  
> plans  
> but  
> that's   
> okay
> 
> lol
> 
> send me love pls.  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)  
> [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	7. 00:07

taehyung frowned as he watched some guy openly flirting with jungkook. he downed his second cup of vodka.

“so you play sports, huh?” the guy leaned in, giggling as jungkook nodded.

“all sort,” jungkook answered. “you?”

the guy chuckled. “course not, with this pretty face, can’t risk it.”

jungkook hummed. “you’re totally right.”

taehyung turned away, cheeks burning with jealousy. how he wished that was taehyung, flirting with jungkook, being able to show jungkook that he was attracted to him. but he couldn’t. he was straight, he was dating chaeyoung.

“you okay?” someone tapped his shoulder. taehyung turned to see yoongi, who smiled at him. “come dance with me?”

“i-“ he glanced over at chaeyoung, who smiled at him, giving him a thumbs up.

“i’m sure she won’t mind,” yoongi said, pulling taehyung towards the dance floor. taehyung swallowed nervously, letting yoongi take the lead.

it’d been a while since he danced, especially at a bar. taehyung glanced over at chaeyoung, who was talking with lisa, giggling amongst themselves.

he then looked over at jungkook, who was patiently talking with the guy who was obviously flirting with him.

“he’s fine,” yoongi whispered into taehyung’s ear, the warmth of his ear making taehyung shiver. “don’t worry, he can handle himself.”

yoongi pulled taehyung closer, his heart pounding in his ears as yoongi’s hips grinding against his.

“this okay?” yoongi whispered, hands sliding up and down his back. taehyung’s body quivered, been too long since someone touched him like this. so sensually, so warm.

“y-yeah,” taehyung said, finally looking away from jungkook and focusing on yoongi. yoongi smirked, both of them moving their hips together, the loud music slowly tuning out.

“you look good,” yoongi whispered into his ear again, the warmth of his breath still not growing on taehyung. “she’s lucky.”

taehyung was about to respond but yoongi’s hand went to his ass, making him gasp. yoongi just laughed, hands sliding around his waist, and up his chest.

yoongi was practically touching him everywhere in public but taehyung was thriving, completely in bliss and buzzed from the vodka. it felt nice to finally be touch, felt nice to finally feel something.

“alright,” someone said, the warmth from yoongi’s body disappearing. taehyung blinked, frowning when he saw jungkook was tearing them apart.

“you’re no fun, guk,” yoongi sighed, disappearing into the crowd.

jungkook sighed, “we should leave,” he said, grabbing taehyung’s hand and pulling him out of the crowd.

taehyung looked at their hands, yoongi’s warmth felt different from jungkook’s. “i think he–“

“don’t talk, you’ll just puke,” jungkook said, pulling him towards chaeyoung. “here he is.”

chaeyoung giggled, cheeks pink, obviously tipsy. “hi baby,” she kissed taehyung’s cheek. “my babies!”

lisa giggled, kissing taehyung’s cheek too. “my baby!”

they looked at jungkook. “you need to kiss his cheek too!”

taehyung blushed, knowing it wouldn’t happen but that didn’t stop his heart from pounding fast.

“i need to find yoongi,” jungkook simply said, walking away.

chaeyoung scoffed. “he’s no fun.”

“i saw you dancing with yoongi, it looked hot as fuck,” lisa said, fanning herself. “like i’m lesbian but that was sexy.”

“i even caught jungkook staring,” chaeyoung giggled.

lisa gasped. “you like jungkook!” she practically yelled, chaeyoung and taehyung shushing her. “sorry, sorry!” she whispered.

“i don’t like him,” taehyung looked away. “i just—i wanted to sleep with someone tonight and yoongi was the closest thing to that. i opened my mouth and invited jungkook.”

lisa giggled. “that’s fine, you panicked, but hey! jungkook must’ve thought it was hot too, seeing you with yoongi like that.”

“he has a girlfriend,” taehyung mumbled, cheeks still burning. he was also semi-hard and it was starting to hurt.

“found him!” jungkook shouted, pulling yoongi along behind him. “we can leave now.”

chaeyoung sighed. “i guess.”

they all walked out of the bar, taehyung catching yoongi staring at him. taehyung looked away, biting his lip.

“okay, so we got two hotel rooms, one for the girls, and the other for the boys, so–“

“what!” jungkook said, everyone turning to look at him. “you–you two are lovebirds, why aren’t you rooming together?”

chaeyoung and taehyung shared a look. “because i’m not sticking lisa with you,” she said, sounding a bit too defensive. “what’s wrong with taehyung being with you?”

jungkook looked over at taehyung. “i don’t–“ taehyung looked away. “whatever.”

he grabbed the hotel key from chaeyoung and started walking towards the car. chaeyoung sighed, walking away with lisa.

“hey, we okay?” yoongi asked, bumping his hip against taehyung’s. “we kind of left at a strange part.”

taehyung chuckled. “we’re fine, yoongi.”

yoongi hummed, smirking. taehyung swallowed, couldn’t help but find him hot. “good, good. sorry about my friend, he’s a jackass without noticing.”

“yeah, noted.”

“are you two going to chat all night or what?” jungkook shouted. “hurry the fuck up!”

\- -

taehyung sighed, throwing himself on the bed. the rain and thunder slowly starting to pick up. yoongi was showering, while jungkook was setting up the bed he was going to share with yoongi.

“did you have fun?” asked jungkook.

“too much vodka.”

jungkook chuckled. “yeah, noticed you were really going hard at that.”

taehyung closed his eyes, trying to get his semi down. he wondered if jungkook could see it. the thought only made the problem worse. “yeah,” he simply just said.

“the guy i was talking to was nice, he—“

“you do know he was flirting with you, right?” taehyung couldn’t stop himself, his tone sounding jealous and he wondered if jungkook noticed.

jungkook just chuckled. “yeah, i know. his name is marty, or that’s what he likes to be called.”

“okay,” taehyung whispered.

“he’s nice, reminds me a lot of my uncle,” jungkook chuckled. “or chaeyoung’s uncle.”

taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. “her uncle?”

“her uncle’s gay,” jungkook said.

“oh, i didn’t know that.”

jungkook hummed. “he lives in california.”

“cool.”

jungkook looked over at the bathroom. “so you and chaeyoung are okay? it just seems strange that you don’t want to share a room.”

“she’s probably scared you’ll seduce lisa or something.”

jungkook scoffed, shaking his head as he sat down on taehyung’s bed. “i’m not desperate to fuck, besides i have a girlfriend.”

taehyung hummed. “i don’t know.”

he watched as jungkook nodded, looking around the room. taehyung’s eyes slowly looked at jungkook’s features, his nose, eyes, lips. fuck, maybe he did like jungkook.

“so that’s my bed?” yoongi said, using a towel to dry his hair.

“uh n—“

“great, i’m fucking sleepy,” yoongi said, ignoring the dividers jungkook had made and laid down.

jungkook scoffed. “hyung, we were supposed to—“ he shook yoongi but yoongi was fast asleep. “fucking asshole.”

taehyung swallowed, glancing down at his semi. he needed to shower and jack off. he needed to think of something disgusting because he was most definitely not going to sleep with a boner.

  
  


he’s sleeping with a boner.

taehyung hates his luck, he really does. he was close to cumming when jungkook walked into the bathroom to wash his teeth.

after showering with an even worse hard on, he thought about jacking off in the bedroom but yoongi was wide awake.

they all talked for a bit before turning off the lights.

now, jungkook was just a couple inches away from him, smelling like absolute heaven, back towards taehyung and he just...he’s hard.

he sighed, moving around to adjust to the bed. taehyung moved his dick around, trying to get it comfortable but trying to avoid touching it.

“stop moving so much,” jungkook sighed, turning to face taehyung.

taehyung held his breath, a couple inches away from jungkook. his face was close, so fucking close to him.

“s—sorry,” taehyung said, glad he brought his toothbrush with him.

“why are you moving around so much?” jungkook whispered.

taehyung blinked, as if taehyung would ever tell him. “just uncomfortable.”

“do you want to switch spots? this side is less used.”

“yeah, do you mind?”

“as long as i sleep, tae.”

taehyung smiled at the nickname, slowly moving to roll over jungkook. jungkook got up, both of them falling on top of one another.

“you okay?” jungkook laughed. “i thought you…”

taehyung winced as jungkook brushed up against his hard on, making both of them freeze.

“i need to pee,” taehyung said, getting out of bed and out of the hotel room. he quickly walked straight to chaeyoung’s room, pounding on the door.

chaeyoung opened the door, wearing a face mask. “hi baby.”

“your brother touched my boner.”

“get in!”

\- -

taehyung sighed as lisa and chaeyoung spread the mask on his face. “we then switched sides and i don’t fucking know why his hand was there but it was. and he just, we both felt it. it was so fucking embarrassing.”

“no frowning!” chaeyoung squealed.

“sorry.”

lisa sighed. “why didn’t you play it off cool? like when chaeyoung accidentally touched my ass.”

“it wasn’t accidental.”

“wait really?” lisa giggled. “oh?”

taehyung sighed, closing his eyes. “it’s not like that with guys, especially brawny ones like your brother. i’m not—i’m not supposed to be popping boners when i’m next to a guy.”

“i’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“it won’t,” taehyung groaned, throwing his head back. “you know what’s worse?”

“worse than my brother touching your boner?”

taehyung nodded. “it’s worse than your brother touching my boner because i—“ he opened his eyes, looking at chaeyoung. “i like your brother.”

“you like jungkook!” they both screamed in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im having major posting-anxiety so im sorry for the lack of updates. i’m just,,, idk. buT i’ll be okay and back to writing soon, hopefully. tysm for your support and hopefully this made you happy.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)  
> [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs/)


	8. 00:08

taehyung closed the door behind him, sighing softly as he sneaked inside the room. he looked around, finding yoongi and jungkook fast asleep. he walked into the bathroom, sighing softly. what a stupid idea, thinking that he’d be able to hook up with someone while jungkook is here. jungkook. taehyung’s heart skipped at the thought. of jungkook, jungkook’s small smile that spreads across his face whenever chaeyoung giggled, or the grin he makes whenever yoongi says something witty. 

it was stupid, crushing on jungkook. pointless too, jungkook was straight, and had a girlfriend. save yourself the heartbreak, kim taehyung, and don’t fall for jeon jungkook. 

someone opened the bathroom door, taehyung jumping once he saw yoongi, eyes barely opened, hair in a cute mess. 

“sorry,” yoongi said, squinting at taehyung as he smiled softly. “morning.” 

yoongi’s morning voice made taehyung bite his lip. “morning,” taehyung said softly. “sorry if i woke you, i had breakfast with the girls.”

yoongi snorted, walking past taehyung, and towards the toilets. “the girls,” he mocked. “such a funny way of saying it.”

taehyung’s eyes widened as yoongi casually pulled out his dick, peeing, as if taehyung wasn’t inches away. “i–i should go,” he said. 

“you’re getting shy? haven’t you peed at a public bathroom before, tae?”

“no, i’m just,” taehyung felt his cheeks warm up. “i don’t know, i just, yeah.”

yoongi snorted, glancing over at taehyung. “you’re cute.”

“huh?”

“you’re cute, kim taehyung.”

“thank you?”

yoongi flushed the toilet, walking over to wash his hands. inches closer to taehyung. “you’ve seen a dick before, right? the way you reacted, you’d think you had never seen one before.”

“i have one, thanks.”

“just making sure,” yoongi snorted, the door behind taehyung opening, jungkook grumbling as he stepped inside, walking past the two, and taking out his dick. 

“i have to go,” taehyung squeaked, quickly walking out the bathroom, and out of the room. 

with blushing cheeks, he quickly walked towards the girls’ room. 

“hey babe, what brings you back?” lisa giggled. 

“i just saw yoongi and jungkook’s penis.”

chaeyoung choked on her drink. “did you just have a threesome?”

“chae!” taehyung groaned, lisa closing the door behind him. “i think i need to leave this stupid hotel room, it’s making me see so much dick, i’m getting sick of it.”

chaeyoung and lisa giggled. “we can leave this afternoon, taehyung, if you want.”

taehyung hugged the pillow on the couch, putting his chin on it. “yoongi called me cute.”

“what!” lisa gasped, shoving cereal into her mouth. “seriously?”

“that’s great!” chaeyoung laughed. “wait, do we like yoongi? you know him better.”

“he’s cute,” taehyung shrugged. “his dick is nice, that’s the only fresh memory i have right now, sorry.”

chaeyoung shook her head. “we need to get you out of here.”

-

taehyung waved at chaeyoung’s mother. “hi mrs. park,” he hugged her. “how have you been?”

“i’m alright, just been sick,” she sniffled, pointing to the tea pot brewing. “gukkie, can you make me a tea?”

jungkook frowned but didn’t say anything, just grabbed the tea box from the top counter. taehyung watched him as chaeyoung told mrs. park about the weekend. 

jungkook looked up at taehyung, raising his eyebrow. taehyung blinked out of his gaze, quickly looking away from him. 

“ah, gukkie, your girlfriend is waiting for you.”

jungkook looked at mrs. park. “ahjin?”

“that’s her name? huh, you never told me,” mrs. park smiled. “is she nice?”

“you two talked, i’m guessing.” he mumbled. 

mrs. park giggled. “she’s completely smitten over you, guk, not that i blame her. you’re the cutest and most handsome.”

jungkook scoffed. “why did you let her in?”

“it was raining earlier, i obviously wasn’t going to leave her outside.”

“i was going to beat taehyung’s ass at overwatch,” jungkook put the cup of tea in front of mrs. park, sighing. “now she’s probably naked in my bed.”

“jungkook, language!”

jungkook shrugged and went upstairs without another word. mrs. park sighed, watching jungkook. 

“she’s not–she’s not really naked, is she?” she turned to look at taehyung, as if he’d know. 

“i don’t know,” taehyung shrugged. “i hope not?”

chaeyoung snorted. “told you we should’ve put those mini cameras in his room, i’d love to see what’s waiting for him upstairs.”

taehyung looked up at jungkook’s closed door, heart beating in a way he didn’t like. 

-

taehyung ran into the store, shaking off the droplets of the rain. the soft ballad played in his earphones, the soft mumble of the store just in the distance. he looked around, surprised to see so many people here. 

apparently a new bookstore had opened over the weekend. 

he was excited, to say the least. it would make buying plays more easy, not having to take three trains to the bookstore. now all he had to do was walk down the street. 

the store was small but filled with books. all sectioned off in a organized way, making taehyung read each sign slowly. he wanted to buy a play, maybe a classic, but he always wanted to splurge and buy some cheesy romantic novel. 

“that’s a good one,” he heard someone say. taehyung looked up to see a good looking man. 

“sorry?”

the guy smiled. “the book you’re holding,” taehyung chuckled, of course. “it’s a good one, i liked it a lot.”

taehyung nodded. “not that i don’t trust your opinion, but i don’t trust your opinion,” taehyung said, “what if you have a bad judgment?”

“well,” the cute stranger said. “i’m talking to you, so you tell me, is this bad judgment?”

taehyung swallowed. “no,” he said. 

the guy grinned. “then trust me,” the guy leaned forward, brushing up against taehyung as he grabbed the book. the stranger smelled nice, making taehyung bite his lip. “read it.” 

taehyung swallowed nervously, smiling slightly. “fine,” he said.

the guy smiled, “can i check you out?”

“what?”

“the books, i mean.”

taehyung blushed, only now noticing the store uniform. “right,” he said. he handed the cute guy the books, almost dropping them. 

“cute,” the guy chuckled, walking them to the register. taehyung racked his brain for something to say, anything. he looked at the guy’s name tag. 박보검. 

“what happens if i don’t like it?” taehyung said, handing him the money.

bogum looked up. “i’ll take you out for coffee, do you like coffee?” taehyung shook his head. “what about dinner? you eat, right?”

taehyung scoffed. “yeah.”

“then i’ll treat you to some dinner,” bogum handed taehyung the bag. “but you’ll like it.”

taehyung took the bag. “and if i do?”

“i’ll still take you out,” bogum smiled. “you don’t think i’d let a cute guy like you get away, did you?”

taehyung blushed. “we’ll see about that,” he scoffed, waving bye, feeling his heart beat fast. 

had that been okay? natural? did taehyung come off as interested but not too interested? taehyung groaned as he stepped outside, light rain greeting him. 

“taehyung?”

taehyung looked up to see ahjin and jungkook holding hands. his heart slowed down at the sight. “h–hi.”

“what brings you here?” ahjin giggled, skipping over to hug taehyung. jungkook remained emotionless. “did you come here between classes?”

taehyung forced a smile. “yep, had an hour of freetime to kill.”

“that’s great! we were just about to go out and eat, want to join?”

“i don’t want to intrude,” taehyung shook his head. 

ahjin playfully hit taehyung’s shoulder. “course not! come on, i’m sure oppa won’t mind.”

taehyung looked over at jungkook, who just rolled his eyes, letting ahjin pull him along. 

they walk a couple feet down and find a small restaurant. taehyung follows them to a table, ahjin sitting next to jungkook. 

“so what did you buy?”

“just some books for school,” taehyung hid the bag under the table. “boring stuff.”

ahjin hummed. “i love books, don’t you too, oppa?” she leaned her head on jungkook’s shoulder. “he’s always reading whenever i do homework at my place. he’s super smart too, did you know?”

taehyung looked over at jungkook, who looked like he wanted to leave. “no, i didn’t.”

“he is! super, super smart.” she kissed jungkook’s cheek before standing up. “i’ll be right back!”

taehyung sighed. “she’s nice.”

“why did you agree on coming? she obviously only invited you to diverse our fucking conversation.”

“what do you mean?”

jungkook scoffed, shaking his head. “you just fucking can’t help yourself from sticking your nose in shit that doesn’t concern you, can you?”

“what are you talking about?”

“i was breaking up with her, dumbass, that’s why she invited you, to fucking stop us from breaking up.” jungkook sighed, shaking his head. “you’re stupid, huh?”

“i’m sorry but how was i supposed to know?” taehyung frowned. “i can leave if you want.”

jungkook looked away. “doesn’t fucking matter now.”

“what’s your problem, jungkook?”

jungkook shook his head, crossing his arms. “fuck off, kim taehyung.”

taehyung grabbed his bag, standing up. “please apologize to ahjin for me, on behalf on myself and you, she’s dating the world’s biggest asshole.”

he left the restaurant, cheeks burning. taehyung was having a nice day, a cute guy flirted with him!, but of course jeon jungkook had to ruin it. with his stupid, stupid mean words that hurt taehyung. 

“hey,” someone grabbed taehyung’s arm, making him immediately pull out of their grip, but they were stronger. 

taehyung turned to see jungkook. “what!”

jungkook didn’t meet taehyung’s gaze. “i’m sorry,” he said. “i’m not–i’m not good at breakups, so can you, can you wait for me?”

taehyung scoffed. “jungkook–“

“please?”

“fine, whatever,” taehyung pulled his grip out of jungkook’s. “don’t hurt her too much, please?”

jungkook hummed, walking back inside the restaurant. taehyung bit his lip, walking a few feet away, just in case. 

there was a loud noise, taehyung’s head snapping up at the sound of glass breaking. he saw as ahjin walked out quickly, screaming incoherents. 

a few seconds later, jungkook stepped out, completely drenched. 

“what happened?” taehyung whispered, picking the mint off jungkook’s shoulder. “did she throw tea at you?”

jungkook chuckled. “i offered her some to calm her down and she told me to shove it up my ass,” he grabbed the mint and hit taehyung’s nose. “this is all your fault.”

“my fault!”

“yeah,” jungkook put the mint behind taehyung’s ear, as if it were a flower. taehyung blushed at the gesture. “you told me to let her down easily.”

taehyung scoffed, “seeing as this is letting her down easy, i might’ve saved your dick.”

jungkook scoffed, walking past taehyung, who smiled softly before running after jungkook, holding in place the mint. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for disappearing off the face of the world. i’ve been going through some #gross stuff lately but i’m getting #better. i’ve missed writing, i’ve missed it so much if you didn’t notice by the length of this update. i just couldn’t stop writing. please expect more from these idiots and more stories will be posted soon too. plus twitter aus. i’m coming back, i promise. i’ve been #sad and #crying for far too long. please anticipate hehe. 
> 
> let’s be friends-  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)  
> [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	9. 00:09

taehyung glanced at jungkook. “so how are you holding up?”

“i’m not going to cry, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“i know you won’t but i don’t know, breaking up can be hard.”

jungkook scoffed, looking over at taehyung. “you’ve broken up with someone?”

“chae isn’t the first person i’ve dated, you know, i’ve had my handful of breakup stories too.”

jungkook raised his eyebrow. “like what?”

“well, i’ve also been thrown tea, coffee, soda, and a flower pot.”

“a flower pot?”

“never dump someone at a flower shop, jungkook, horrible mistake.”

jungkook smiled a little. “you’re an asshole, she probably got all excited, thinking you’d buy her flowers.”

“says the one who offered some tea, as if she’d sit down and drink it.”

“better than taking her to a flower shop.”

taehyung rolled his eyes. “sorry for trying to make you feel better, my mistake.”

jungkook chuckled. “i’m not sad, i warned her from the beginning. i don’t do relationships.”

“that doesn’t stop someone from falling for you,” taehyung looked at the sky. “when you really like someone, even if it’s temporary, you tell yourself that it’s worth it. you hold onto the smallest bit of hope.”

jungkook scoffed, “sounds stupid. why would you hold onto hope? it breeds eternal misery.”

“that’s not true,” taehyung looked at jungkook. “hope is the only thing that’s left whenever everything else is gone.”

“you’re very optimistic, aren’t you?”

“hardly,” taehyung laughed. “just–i don’t know,” he thought back to the cute guy at the bookstore. “sometimes hope comes out of nowhere, just have to let it come to you.”

jungkook yawned. “how about you hold onto hope for me and let me know, yeah?”

“deal,” taehyung said, jungkook grinning as he shook his head. “let’s get you home before you get sick.”

-

“what happened!” mrs. park said as soon as they walked in. “wasn’t that a new shirt?”

“it’ll wash out,” jungkook mumbled, rolling his eyes as mrs. park started inspecting his shirt. “seriously, it’s fine.”

mrs. park frowned. “what happened?”

“i broke up with ahjin,” jungkook stepped away from mrs. park. “it’s not a big deal.”

“oh, honey, are you okay? do you–do you need to talk about it?”

jungkook rolled his eyes, grabbing a soda before walking away. “no need, already did.”

mrs. park looked at taehyung with an incredulous look. “he–he talked to you?”

“sorta,” taehyung shrugged. “he’s okay, though, mrs. park. no need to worry about it.”

“you two seem to be getting close, i’m very,” she sighed. “i’m happy to know he has someone trustworthy to talk to. that older boy he hangs out with reeks of omen.”

“yoongi?”

“the devil has a name?” mrs. park puckered her lips. “ever since jungkook started hanging out with him, he’s been nothing but skipping classes and smoking.”

“i’ve met yoongi, he’s actually quite nice.”

mrs. park scoffed. “the only time i’ve met him, he was smoking and walking around with some boy attached to his hip.”

taehyung forced a smile. “is chaeyoung home?”

“upstairs, honey, will you be staying for dinner?”

“maybe, it’s getting pretty late.”

“let me know.”

taehyung hummed before walking up the stairs. he sighed as he walked towards chaeyoung’s room, freezing when he looked up at jungkook’s door. 

he bit his lip. debating what room to enter. 

“fuck,” taehyung whispered, walking down the hall and knocking on jungkook’s door. 

“what do you want?” jungkook frowned as he opened the door. 

taehyung swallowed. “you still owe me that overwatch battle.”

jungkook scoffed, nodding. “fine, get in.”

taehyung nodded, slowly walking into jungkook’s room. looking around at the mess. 

“i’d apologize for the mess but i genuinely don’t care,” jungkook closed the door behind taehyung. 

“is that a thong?”

jungkook picked the thong from the floor. “i think this is ahjin’s.”

“you think?”

“fuck if i know,” jungkook threw it across the room, taehyung biting his lip as he made his way across the room. “how are we going to do it? take turns?”

“uh, yeah, i didn’t really thought that through.”

jungkook chuckled, turning on his computer. “so why aren’t you with chaeyoung?”

“i’m sure she won’t miss me.”

“you’re an odd couple,” jungkook slowly spun in his chair. “spend more time apart than together.”

taehyung shrugged. “makes us miss each other more.”

“i guess.”

taehyung glanced at the computer monitor, smiling softly at the picture of jungkook with chaeyoung. “cute wallpaper.”

jungkook turned to look at it. “thanks.”

“why do you give your sister a hard time?”

“step sister,” jungkook corrected him. taehyung gave him a look, making jungkook roll his eyes. “i don’t know, isn’t that what i’m supposed to do? step-brother, be an asshole to her.”

“says who?”

“everyone.”

taehyung rolled his eyes. “you don’t have to be an asshole to her just because everyone else thinks you should, you can decide that on your own.”

“maybe i decided to be an ass.”

“don’t you think she’s gone through enough?”

jungkook leaned back on his chair. “what’s that supposed to mean? do i give her a hard time? is it my fault?”

“of course not,” taehyung leaned his elbow on his knee, resting his chin on his palm. “all i’m saying is to be nice.”

jungkook scoffed, rolling his eyes as he turned towards his computer. he typed in his password, different colored icons appearing on the screen. “have you heard yoongi’s song?”

“yoongi writes music?”

“what? didn’t he tell you?”

“no, we barely just met.”

jungkook hummed. “he raps, but he mostly writes music for some underground artists.”

“really? that’s so fucking cool, play one!” taehyung got up, hovering over jungkook’s shoulder, curious to see if yoongi had an alias, what cover art he had, where his music was uploaded. 

“i like this one,” jungkook played the song. “it’s called ‘far away,’ he sings it with one of his friends, she goes by the name ‘suran.’”

taehyung listened to the song, slowly bobbing his head to the rap. “woah, his voice is nice.”

“yeah.”

taehyung listened to the lyrics, biting his lip as he processed them. “that’s beautiful.”

“yeah, he’s really talented. i actually did the sample for this song. we wrote it while we camped out by the river.”

“is that legal?”

“does it matter?”

“i guess not.”

jungkook chuckled. “want to hear it?”

“s–sure.”

jungkook closed the internet tab, double clicking his files, and looking through his music. taehyung leaned closer, noticing some familiar artists in jungkook’s music. 

“you listen to  _ pinegrove _ ?”

“you know them?”

taehyung hummed. “i love them, they’re one of my favorites.”

“i don’t listen to english music much but i really like their sound.”

taehyung smiled. “me too.”

jungkook’s lips twitched in what taehyung thinks is a smile before turning away. “ah, here it is.”

taehyung listened as the same song started playing, the piano starting, yoongi starting to rap. “still amazed as his voice.”

“we get it, you have a crush on him.”

“aw, don’t be jealous, i’m sure your voice is great too,” taehyung tapped jungkook’s arm. 

taehyung froze when he heard jungkook’s voice, vocalizing in the back as yoongi rapped. he closed his eyes just enjoying the song. 

jungkook’s voice was high but beautiful, something about it made taehyung relax. sweet and dripped in honey, that was the only way taehyung could describe it. 

the song went on, taehyung just listening to jungkook’s voice. he smiled to himself. 

the song ended and taehyung wanted to listen again and again. listen to jungkook’s effortless high notes. 

“woah,” taehyung whispered. 

“is it that bad?”

taehyung frowned at jungkook. jungkook’s voice was beautiful, just the way he could effortlessly sing those high notes. he was an idiot for thinking it was bad. taehyung had to work so hard to get his high notes in his musicals. jungkook’s voice was beautiful. 

“are you joking? it’s beautiful, your voice is so fucking amazing!” taehyung scoffed. “it’s full and it’s just–shit, jungkook, you’re really talented.”

jungkook laughed, scratching the back of his head. “you don’t have to go that far, kim. it’s just a song.”

“you’ve got talent, jungkook, be proud of it.”

jungkook looked at taehyung, chuckling as he nodded. “alright,” he looked back at the screen. “you tell anyone and i’ll fucking hurt you, you understand?”

jungkook turned to look at taehyung, who smiled softly. “understood,” taehyung whispered. 

jungkook’s eyes moved down to taehyung’s lip, making taehyung tense up. jungkook smiled before looking away. “that’s enough of that, how about that overwatch battle?”

-

taehyung stared at his ceiling, sighing softly. he could still hear jungkook’s voice playing in his head. the beautiful sound of jungkook’s high notes, the warmth. 

he glanced over at his desk, biting his lip as he stared at the novel he had bought. it’s been a two weeks since he bought it, since he thought something new would start. 

for the past two weeks, he’s been going over to jungkook’s house, hanging around in his messy room. they had been listening to music, playing games, cursing out foreigners, and just enjoying his time with jungkook. so much that chaeyoung has been teasing him about it. 

but now, taehyung was laying in his bed, jungkook canceling their plans for a party. taehyung knew better, knows that jungkook will most likely take home someone, and the thought hurt him a lot. 

he crawled to the end up his bed, picking up the novel. taehyung bit his lip, opening the book. 

taehyung chuckled at the first sentence of the novel. 

“‘ _ step one: get over him. _ ’” taehyung whispered. 

taehyung put down the book, grabbing his jacket, and going out of his apartment and straight to the bookstore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi angels, i’m back with another update. you can thank taehyung’s new song for the inspiration, it’s been on loop for three days now. i seriously love his voice and ugh, i wish i knew more terms to describe it. but yeah. hi.   
> also, if we can all learn something from this story, it is: never break with someone at a flower shop. 🌸
> 
> come talk to me:  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)  
> [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	10. 00:10

taehyung smiled softly, watching as bogum struggled to make his way back to him. “this is your fault,” taehyung laughed as soon as the two men met again. “you just desperately wanted to go to a bar.”

bogum rolled his eyes, handing the drink to taehyung. “as if you’re not enjoying yourself.”

“no, i am. the sight of seeing you struggle to wiggle your way through sweaty people is hilarious.”

bogum scoffed, taking a sip of his drink. “you’re terrible, kim taehyung.”

taehyung smiled, looking around, wondering if bogum would want to dance. his eyes drifted to the dance floor, a small gasp coming out when he saw yoongi and jungkook. 

they were sitting at the bar across from taehyung, jungkook sitting down with a drink in hand, yoongi leaning across the bar, looking around. taehyung wondered what they were doing at a gay bar. 

“hey,” bogum put his hand on taehyung’s knee. “lost you for a minute, you okay?”

taehyung shifted away from bogum’s touch. “yeah, i’m fine. just saw someone i know.”

bogum looked around before meeting taehyung’s gaze again. “oh,” he said softly. “do you want to leave? it’s kind of hot in here anyway.”

“no! you wanted to come here, remember? i’m sorry, please enjoy yourself!”

bogum chuckled. “i was hoping we’d both enjoy ourselves, tae, but you look uncomfortable. we can leave.”

taehyung sighed, shaking his head. he jumped off the bar stool, grabbing bogum’s hand. “let’s dance.” 

bogum gave him a shy smile as taehyung lead them to the dance floor. taehyung tried to focus on the alcohol, on bogum, on them. ignoring jungkook and yoongi, just on bogum’s warmth. 

“you’re beautiful, taehyung,” bogum whispered, holding taehyung’s hips close to him, both of them grinding up against each other. “i knew it since the first day i saw you.”

taehyung smiled, leaning his head back against bogum’s shoulder, moving his ass against his crotch. “you’re not too bad either.”

bogum laughed in his ear, sliding one hand up taehyung’s chest, making taehyung’s breathing pick up. 

taehyung did the mistake of opening his eyes, his toes curling when he saw jungkook staring straight at him. yoongi was no longer there, just jungkook sitting alone, drinking.

“let me take you home, taehyung,” bogum whispered in his ear. 

taehyung peeled his eyes away from jungkook, feeling something starting to bloom in his chest. something that burned him the more time passed. “okay,” he whispered. 

bogum interlaced their fingers, walking them towards the exit. “ah, shit, hold on. i need to pee!” he ran towards the bathrooms, taehyung standing there. 

the music was starting to get too loud, his head starting to spin. taehyung slowly walked towards a wall, sighing as he leaned against it. 

he felt tears start to build in his eyes, taehyung sniffled. not sure why he was crying. all he wanted to do was go home and fall asleep. 

-

“he saw you?”

taehyung hugged chaeyoung’s big duck, the one that lisa had gifted her. “i think so, i mean, he was looking straight at me. plus, he cancelled our meeting for today.”

“meeting,” chaeyoung scoffed. “you mean date.”

“it’s not a date,” taehyung dug his face into the duck. 

“look, he didn’t come home last night, so you’re safe here. he probably crashed at yoongi’s or some chick from the bar.” 

“that doesn’t make me feel better.”

chaeyoung sat on the bed, lifting taehyung’s face. “tae, what bothers you the most? the fact that he might think you’re cheating on me, or, the fact that he saw you with someone else?”

“that’s the same thing.”

“don’t lie to yourself, kid.”

taehyung sighed, shaking his head. “me and him are never going to happen, chae. the faster i get over him, the more easier everything will be.”

“does bogum make you happy?”

“yes.”

chaeyoung nodded. “that's all i care about.”

taehyung smiled, turning to kiss chaeyoung’s hand. “i love you, chae. thank you.”

“i love you too, now let’s go meet lisa. let’s stuff a churro down your throat and have fun.”

taehyung giggled, both of them grabbing their stuff before stepping out. chaeyoung stopped, making taehyung crash into him. 

“guk, when did you get back?”

taehyung froze, seeing jungkook on the other side of the door. taehyung noticed small dark marks on jungkook’s neck. 

“just now, are you going out?”

“to the fair, yeah.”

jungkook hummed. “who else is going?”

chaeyoung chuckled, “why?”

“mom asked me to ask.”

“lisa and bogum.”

taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. 

“who the fuck is bogum?”

“taehyung’s old classmate, can you move now? we’re going to be late.”

jungkook scoffed. “whatever.”

chaeyoung sighed, grabbing taehyung’s hand and walking them down the stairs. “fucking asshole,” she whispered. 

taehyung looked back, jungkook was gone. 

-

taehyung rehearsed his lines, listening to the feedback from seokjin and namjoon. he nodded, thanking them for their comments and walked back to his group. 

“so, are we all comfortable with our lines?” asked the leader. he looked around, tilting his head when he looked at taehyung. “tae?”

“yes, hyung?”

the leader smiled softly. “are you comfortable with your lines?”

“yes, i’m just–just trying to think of ways to connect with my character.” taehyung flipped through his script. 

the leader hummed, looking through his own script. “you play,” he whispered. “ah, you’re playing youngguk, right? the jock.”

“righr, i’m just–i’ve never played any sports before so i’m trying to think of what angle to take it.”

“i think the one you did earlier was good,” said one of the girls in his circle. “youngguk is supposed to be arrogant and bully around the main character, right?”

taehyung hummed. “seokjin-hyung said that i’m too stiff, that it wasn’t natural.”

the leader hummed. “do we have any advice to give taehyung?”

one of the guys lifted his hand. “there’s a football match today, why not go and study the jocks.”

“that’s a wonderful idea, what do you think, taehyung?”

taehyung bit his lip, nodding. “i think that’s a great idea.”

“awesome, so hoseok will go with you, taehyung.”

“what?”

“your character is also a jock, hoseok. he’s part of youngguk’s posse so i think it’d be great to have you two bond. give your scenes a more natural vibe, you know?”

hoseok nodded. “okay, hyung.”

-

“i have to go to a football game.”

chaeyoung snorted. “what?”

“my theatre leader thinks it’s a great idea to go see a football match, learn more about jocks and stuff.”

“ah, that’s right, your character is a jock, right?”

“youngguk is an pretentious asshole who is secretly in love with the best friend of the main character.”

chaeyoung pouted. “that’s cute.”

“yeah, except when i was practicing my lines, seokjin told me that i was too stiff, too obvious in playing a role that doesn’t match mine. namjoon told me to bond with my character more but it’s just not easy, you know? i know nothing about sports. i’m supposed to go with this guy whose youngguk’s best friend and bond with him.”

“oh? is he cute?”

“chae.”

“what!” chaeyoung laughed. “i’m sorry, do you want me to go with you?”

taehyung shook his head. “i know you hate going to matches.”

“i love you for not making me go, if i see one more fucking sports shirt, i might cry.” she applied lip gloss. “just try to stay out of my parent’s sight, it’s jungkook’s first comeback game.”

“comeback?”

“it was wrestling season and it overlaps with football, so the coaches agree to have jungkook for half their seasons. so jungkook plays the last half of the wrestling season and then plays the first half of the football season.”

taehyung blinked. “that’s a lot of seasons.”

“right? seasons, seasons, seasons.”

“that sounds rough, though, he handles all of that training?”

chaeyoung hummed. “he does, he likes it though. ever since we were kids, jungkook has loved sports. the brat is good at them too, so that’s why coaches are willing to bend the rules for him.”

taehyung sighed, his phone buzzing. he looked down at it, another message from bogum. 

“bogum?”

“yeah, keeps apologizing for the other night.”

“he didn’t try anything, did he?”

“no,” taehyung turned over his phone, “he accidentally shoved me away hard and i hurt my head.”

chaeyoung’s eyes widened. “what! you didn’t say that the other night, that fucking bastard, i’m–“

“i’m fine, it really was accidental. i was helping him into bed and he kept saying that he could do it himself. he shoved me and i tripped over something.”

chaeyoung scoffed. “over text apologizing, though? coward.”

taehyung smiled, pinching her cheeks. “you’re cute, but i’m fine. just a small bump and slight pain but that’s all.”

taehyung’s phone buzzed again, making chaeyoung scoff. he picked his phone up, smiling softly. 

“it’s the guy from theatre,” taehyung slowly stood up, stretching. “you meeting with lisa?”

“no, i’m going to study.”

taehyung glared at jungkook. “is that why you put on your good lipstick?”

chaeyoung covered her lips. “go away!” she squeaked. 

taehyung laughed, waving as he closed the door. he turned, crashing into someone. 

“i’m sorry!”

he picked up the color pencils he dropped. taehyung looked up to see mr. park. 

“i’m sorry about that, mr. park,” he handed them towards him. 

mr. park nodded. “it’s alright, taehyung.” he put the color pencils back into the packaging. “maybe i should take this as a sign.”

“no, sir. if you want to draw, you should!”

mr. park smiled. “i was actually going to take them to jungkook.”

“oh?”

“we haven’t–he argued with his mother again and i feel responsible for it.” mr. park laughed. “don’t worry, though, and don’t tell chaeyoung about it, please.”

taehyung hummed, but doubting that chaeyoung didn’t know. when he had come over after school, chaeyoung was crying.

mr. park put the color pencils on the table and smiled as he walked away. taehyung looked at jungkook’s door, sighing softly as he grabbed the color pencils and walked inside.

“knock much!” jungkook screamed. he frowned even more once he saw it was taehyung. “what the fuck do you want, kim?”

taehyung held out the color pencils. “your dad wanted to give these to you, he–“

“step-dad,” jungkook corrected him. “and i don’t fucking care, get out!”

“no, can’t you at least let me finish?”

jungkook took off his headphones, standing up. “get out, kim!” he screamed, walking towards him. “i’m not in the fucking mood to deal with your bullshit.”

taehyung didn’t move, even as jungkook got closer. “your step-dad wanted to give you these color pencils.”

“good for him,” jungkook started shoving taehyung back, taehyung trying his best to fight back, hold his ground. 

“i think you should hear him out, listen to what he has to say.”

“i don’t fucking want to.” 

jungkook shoved him, making taehyung bump against the closed door. taehyung winced, bumping into his bruised head. 

jungkook stood there as taehyung held the back of his head, trying not to cry. he doesn’t remember it hurting this much.

“what are you doing?”

taehyung wiped away his tears. “nothing, i’m just–“

“are you fucking crying?”

“you hurt my bruise, i had a bad bruise,” taehyung sighed, giving up on explaining it to him. “just take your fucking color pencils.”

he shoved them into jungkook chest, waiting for him to grab them. 

“what happened to your head?”

“nothing.”

jungkook scoffed. “why are you being so fucking stubborn? just tell me.”

“take the fucking color pencils.”

“no.”

“jungkook!”

jungkook grinned, taking the color pencils, taehyung sighing in relief. he threw them onto his desk, landing safely. 

“show off.”

“thanks.”

jungkook turned back towards taehyung, their faces close. taehyung swallowed, jungkook’s grin growing. 

“what happened to your head?”

“i hurt it.”

“you did?”

“yes, what is this? twenty one questions, jungkook, let me go.”

jungkook stepped closer, taehyung hitching up against the wall. “is that what you want?”

“yes.”

jungkook chuckled, stepping back. “fine.”

taehyung’s heart was pounding fast in his chest, frozen in his place. he just watched as jungkook walked back to his desk, picking up the color pencils. 

“he wanted to give me these?”

“y–yes.”

jungkook scoffed, throwing them away in the trash. “whatever.” 

it was then that taehyung noticed the packaging of the color pencils. someone had drawn all over the packaging, random doodles covering over the original packaging. taehyung wondered if these had been jungkook. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another update that isn’t 500 words, wow. it’s a wineyoongs miracle. anyway, i hope you enjoyed it. let me know what you thought about it. i’d love to know. 💗🥺
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	11. 00:11

taehyung handed hoseok a soda cup. “i wasn’t sure what to get so i just got you coke, is that okay?”

hoseok took the cup, humming. “thanks, you didn’t have to.”

“i know but i wanted to,” taehyung sat next to hoseok, their seats rather close to the field. “i’ve honestly never been to a football game before, have you?”

hoseok shook his head. “i’m not really the sports kind, i’m usually helping out at the theatre or at home studying.”

“i know what you mean,” taehyung smiled, holding out a box of candy. “want some?”

“i will, thank you,” hoseok smiled as taehyung shook some candies onto his palm. “so what’s your story, kim taehyung?”

taehyung ate his candy, tilting his head. “what do you mean?”

hoseok shrugged, looking out at the field, the players running out to warm up. “you’ve been at the theatre since freshman year, right? is this the first role you had trouble with?”

taehyung hummed. “no, not really, i think i’ve struggled with every role i’ve played. my last role, i was a police officer who was being accused of manipulating a crime scene, i struggled a lot bonding with the role. the guy, oh soojung, he was very impulsive, charming, and smart.”

“don’t tell me you’re not any of those things,” hoseok rolled his eyes. “namjoon adores you, you know. he is always talking highly of you, makes us jealous sometimes.”

taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. “really? i–i didn’t know he talked so highly of me, i’m sorry.”

hoseok laughed, bumping his shoulder against taehyung’s. “don’t be, i saw you play the role of soojung, you were amazing, taehyung. you were able to capture the role of soojung perfectly, i might’ve cried like a baby at the end of it, but don’t tell anyone.”

taehyung laughed, shaking his head. “it’s definitely one of seokjin and namjoon’s saddest productions.”

“i wasn’t expecting the ending, i kind of like this one, though. their approach of same sex is very light hearted yet true, i’m–i’m gay myself, so reading the script made me happy.”

taehyung smiled. “they did an amazing job at capturing every single emotion that crosses someone’s mind when they go through that. what happens if this or this person finds out? what will my parents think? is it my fault? deep shit like that but in a light hearted and fun way, i think.”

hoseok smiled back, humming. “you know, i was scared to talk to you,” he looked away, ears turning red. “people are always talking bad about everyone, myself included, and they always said you were this wannabe and pretentious asshole but you’re far from it. i’m sorry for believing rumors.”

“that’s fine,” taehyung chuckled. “i’ve learned to ignore it, i’m dating park chaeyoung, so you can just imagine how much shit people talk.”

“oh! she’s jeon jungkook’s sister, right?”

“step-sister,” taehyung corrected him, slightly surprised at the correction. he furrowed his eyebrows, not sure why he felt the need to correct hoseok. 

hoseok just smiled, “she’s sweet. i had her in my chemistry class, we didn’t talk much, but she would always help me out with the formulas.”

“she’s a sweetheart, yeah.”

“i’m happy you’re together,” hoseok looked at the field. “oh, jimin is playing, too?”

taehyung winced at the name, turning to look at the field. jimin was stretching as he talked to someone, taehyung spotted jungkook stretching by himself. everyone was in small groups, duos even, except jungkook. 

“you know jimin?”

“hardly, he’s also in my chemistry class, he’s always asleep or when he’s not sleeping, he’s copying off my notes.”

taehyung watched as jimin smiled at something his friend said. that smile, taehyung used to love that smile so much. used to hang onto that smile and never want to let go. 

he didn’t love jimin, but he could’ve. jimin, on the other hand, just wanted taehyung for sex, quickies, and a distraction. at first it hurt taehyung, knowing the guy he liked so much, was just using him. but then…taehyung just learned better, started using jimin as his own sexual reliever too. 

that was until he met chaeyoung. chaeyoung was there for taehyung after a bad night, a bad night that made taehyung fall into three days of not wanting to get out of bed. completely bed-ridden with guilt and self-disgust. taehyung had felt so horrible for using someone and that’s when chaeyoung put her foot down, helping taehyung out of jimin, out of the route of self destruction, and that’s why he loves her. that’s why he decided to help chaeyoung, pretend to date her, and - hopefully - help her out of that route of self destruction too. 

“tae?”

taehyung snapped out of his thoughts. “sorry, what did you say?”

“oh, nothing, just rambling on and on about football player’s asses but i’m sure you’re not interested,” hoseok laughed. “sorry.”

“don’t be,” taehyung smiled. “which one is your favorite?”

-

taehyung waited outside the bathrooms, yawning into his arm as he looked around. the game had been boring, much to chaeyoung’s delight. he had texted her after the first break and she had sent long walls of texts of the same laughing emoji. 

now, after lifetime long hours, the game was finished. jungkook saving the school at the very last minute. taehyung couldn’t figure out how the game worked but he did bond with hoseok. baby steps but taehyung thinks he’ll be fine. 

“kim taehyung.”

taehyung turned to see yoongi, who was smiling brightly as he walked closer. “yoongi, what are you doing here?”

“hyung, i told you to call me hyung.”

taehyung smiled. “ _ hyung _ , what are you doing here?”

“jungkook promised to take me out for wings if i wait for him,” yoongi raised his eyebrows. “you bring a friend, kim?”

“yeah, this is hoseok!”

hoseok smiled. “hello.”

“hoseok, this is yoongi, one of jungkook’s friends.”

yoongi rolled his eyes. “you can introduce me as one of your friends too, kid,” he shook hoseok’s hand. “i was just telling taehyung that jungkook promised me some wings after the game, are you interested, hoseok?”

hoseok looked at taehyung. “oh, i’m not intervening, am i?”

taehyung shook his head. “of course not, i just didn’t know i was invited.” he glared at yoongi, who just ignored him. 

“friend of taehyung is a friend of mine, come on,” yoongi put his hands in his pockets. “i’ll give you the full backstage tour of a footballer’s locker, ever been?”

taehyung chuckled, far too many times. he knew the lockers like the back of his hand, from the many secret rendezvous with jimin. 

-

“as you can see, our meatheads are very well maintained,” yoongi gestured to the tables of food, the nice AC, and the brand new lockers. “thanks to the parks, of course.”

hoseok looked at taehyung, who just smiled softly. they finally arrive to where everyone was gathered. the coach was saying a few words of congratulations, taehyung biting his lip as he saw jungkook, jersey shirt off and on his shoulder. 

his chest was toned, six pack mocking taehyung. jungkook was built like a machine and the thought both mocked taehyung as much as it made him warm. 

“i’m going to start salivating,” hoseok whispered, making taehyung snort. no one paid attention to their whispering, everyone listening to the yelling from the coach. 

“should i get a bucket?” taehyung whispered. 

the coach finally let them get changed, walking to their office. jungkook met taehyung’s gaze, jungkook looking confused, eyes moving to yoongi. that’s when jungkook’s expressions changed into anger. 

“dude, what the fuck?” jungkook said, walking over to yoongi. “i thought we were going out with some of the cheerleaders.”

“i’m tired of the heterosexuals, jungkook,” yoongi smirked, making jungkook even more angry. “besides, you haven’t met taehyung’s friend!”

jungkook looked at hoseok. “i don’t fucking care,” he turned away. 

“ouch,” hoseok whispered. 

“don’t be such a stick in the mud, jungkook. you will survive one day without getting your dick wet, hang out with us.”

jungkook looked at taehyung, making taehyung’s heart skip. “i’ll be with sooyoung,” he just said before walking away. 

yoongi sighed, rolling his eyes. “sorry, boys, change of plans.”

“that’s fine, i had to get home anyway,” hoseok chuckled. “thanks anyway.”

yoongi waved, following jungkook’s direction. taehyung apologized as they walked out of the locker rooms. 

“jungkook is just how they say he is,” hoseok chuckled. “jocks are strange.”

taehyung laughed. “can’t argue with that.”

“fellatio, what are you doing here?”

taehyung winced, hoseok furrowing his eyebrows. taehyung turned to see jimin, who was grinning. “hey, jimin.”

“fellatio?” hoseok asked. 

jimin stepped closer. “you know that means, right, taehyung?” 

taehyung glared at jimin, hoping that jimin doesn’t say any more. wishing that he just stays quiet. 

“that means–“

“good game!” taehyung grabbed hoseok’s hand, rushing them out of the lockers. 

hoseok pulled his hand away from taehyung as soon as they got outside. “why did he call you fellatio?”

“do–does it matter? jimin is an asshole.”

“why?”

taehyung looked away. “he’s been calling me that since middle school, i don’t know.”

hoseok scoffed. “you know what it means right? oral stimulation of a–“

“i know what it means,” taehyung snapped. “can you just drop it please?”

hoseok chuckled, nodding. “i have to go home, thanks for the game.”

taehyung opened his mouth to say something else but hoseok was already walking away. he sighed, sitting down at the bench. 

he could hear thunder in the distance, taehyung’s phone vibrating in his pocket. he checked it, another message from bogum. 

« **bogum – 50 seconds ago** » i know you’re ignoring me because of what happened. i’m sorry i hurt you, taehyung. you don’t have to give me another chance but can you consider forgiving me? i don’t want you to hate me. 

taehyung smiled at the message. he slid the notification and tapping the option to reply. 

« **taehyung – 20 seconds ago** » i don’t hate you, you’re too sweet for anyone to hate you. i’m fine, though, you don’t have to worry about me. thank you. 

« **bogum – 15 seconds ago** » you didn’t answer the part about giving me a second chance. uwu

taehyung laughed, shaking his head. he looked around to make sure no one was staring, probably thinking he lost his mind. 

he was about to type a response when he saw jungkook staring at him, duffle bag hanging from his shoulder. 

“they’re asking people to exit the stadium,” jungkook said. 

“oh, sorry.” taehyung pocketed his phone. he stood up, smiling softly. “you did amazing, by the way. the goal at the end was phenomenal.”

jungkook laughed, making taehyung snap his head up, watching jungkook’s facial expressions soften as he laughed. what seemed like seconds, just slowed down for taehyung to see. jungkook had a nice laugh, a sound that taehyung has never heard before. “touchdowns.”

“what?”

“the ‘ _ goals _ ,’” jungkook smiled. “they’re called touchdowns.”

taehyung swallowed his lips, making jungkook shake his head. 

“where’s your friend?”

taehyung looked down. “he left,” he shrugged. “it’s getting late.”

“he just left you here?”

“i’m fine.”

jungkook sighed, shaking his head as he started to walk away. “come on.”

“come on?”

“you want to stay here all by yourself, be my guest.”

taehyung quickly followed jungkook. “n-no, i’ll go.”

jungkook turned to look at taehyung, chuckling. “don’t worry about park.”

“huh?”

jungkook looked at taehyung, eyes moving down to his lips then back up to his eyes. “never mind.”

“you can’t just say that and then say ‘never mind,’ what does that mean!”

jungkook kept walking, taehyung following. 

“hey! don’t just fucking grin at me, you brat, what does that mean!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look, i’m not saying hoseok might’ve been jealous but hoseok might’ve been ******.   
> also, hope you liked the little insight in chaeyoung’s and jimin’s relationship w/ taehyung. uwu  
> not @ how yoongi is acting sus too.  
> i’ve missed writing, my bubblies, i’ve missed it so much. being able to write this freely, this easily, this excitedly - i’ve missed this feeling so!! much and idk if it’s noticeable but hopefully you’re enjoying these chapters.   
> i’ve also written a yoonkook fic if that’s anyone’s cup of tea ☕️.   
> i love you.   
> see you soon. 
> 
> send me music recs!—  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)  
> [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	12. 00:12

taehyung followed jungkook, sighing softly. “i thought you were going home, i followed you without thinking.”

jungkook chuckled. “go home to the parks after we won? what, do you have some sort of death wish?”

“i’m sure they’re not that bad,” taehyung hugged himself, slightly cold. “you always make them seem bad but they’re really sweet people.”

jungkook scoffed, shaking his head. “you only say that because you coexist with them for three hours.”

“they’re nice people, jungkook.”

“why? because they adopted me?” jungkook turned to look at taehyung. “am i supposed to thank them?”

taehyung looked away. “n–no, i mean just in general. they love you a lot and support you.”

“they support me as long as i’m winning.”

“that’s not true.”

“then why don’t they support chaeyoung and her singing?”

taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. “you know about that?”

“i’m not stupid,” jungkook started to slow down, the two men walking side to side now. “i heard her crying in her room after she stood up for herself, my parents started attacking the arts department after.”

“i didn’t know that.”

jungkook shrugged. “probably because she doesn’t want you to hate her, she knows you love theatre.”

“you know i’m in theatre?”

jungkook chuckled, nodding. “kim taehyung was a famous name in the locker rooms, everyone was angry that you were stealing away their girlfriends.”

taehyung rolled his eyes. “of course they were, why did i question it?”

jungkook looked at taehyung. “are you any good?”

“you didn’t see my last play?”

“the arts department doesn’t like us.”

“ah, right.”

jungkook hummed, gesturing to a building. “this is my stop.”

taehyung turned to see lights flashing from the building, loud music muffled. 

“oh, okay,” taehyung said. 

jungkook turned to look at taehyung as he walked away. “you coming?”

taehyung wondered if jimin was in there. “i’m fine,” he said. “be careful.”

“you don’t want to party?”

“i don’t like parties.”

jungkook scoffed. “ever been to one?”

“yes.”

“one that isn’t ran by theatre geeks.”

taehyung glared at him. 

“sorry,” jungkook rolled his eyes. “you know what i mean. an actual college party?”

“they’re not my scene.”

jungkook raised an eyebrow. “and what is your scene?”

taehyung looked around, spotting a bowling alley. “bowling?”

“bowling?”

taehyung hummed. “want to go?”

jungkook scoffed, licking his lips. “you’re asking me whether i rather hang out with you or go get laid?”

“i’m not asking you anything,” taehyung started to walk backwards, “but i might throw in a hot dog or two if you come, close to getting laid, right?”

“is that a dick joke?”

“maybe.”

jungkook rolled his eyes, following taehyung towards the bowling alley. taehyung smiled as they got in, both of them getting their shoes. 

taehyung paid for their lane, jungkook repeating how stupid this all was. 

“yeah, yeah,” taehyung laughed, punching in the code that the guy gave them. “you’re just saying that because you know you’re going to lose.”

jungkook scoffed. “you know bowling is a sport, right?”

“shit you’re right.”

jungkook laughed shortly, taehyung snapping his head up to looking at him. both of them shocked at what just happened. 

“a–are we bowling or what?” jungkook stuttered and taehyung never knew jungkook was capable of stuttering. 

“yeah,” taehyung blinked, sitting down as jungkook went first. he could feel his cheeks warming up. 

jungkook lifted up a bright green on, his posture professional and natural. taehyung was fucked. jungkook took a few steps forward, the bowling ball going down the middle of the lane, knocking all the pins down. 

taehyung just sat there in completely awe, blinking fast. 

“nice,” jungkook whispered, turning around. “your turn, theatre boy.”

taehyung slowly stood up, all the confidence he had before leaving out the door. “o–okay,” he said. he picked up a black bowling ball, swallowing before walking up. 

“your postures bad.”

“shut up!” taehyung squeaked out, accidentally dropping the ball, making it go in the gutter. he turned to glare at jungkook. “you did that on purpose!”

jungkook chuckled, shaking his head. “i didn’t, i swear.”

taehyung’s ball came back, the machine giving him another chance. he sighed, picking it up again. he took a few steps, trying to copy jungkook’s posture, the ball going in the gutter again. 

“is it too late to go get you laid?”

jungkook scoffed, getting up. “you’re a sore loser, kim.”

“i’m going to go buy hot dogs,” taehyung mumbled, walking over to the food stand. 

he bought three hot dogs, two for jungkook, and one for himself. 

when he came back to their lane, he noticed there was a strike under his name. 

“what did you do?”

jungkook looked up at him. “your pride came over and got a strike.”

“oh, so he’s a funny guy,” taehyung handed jungkook the two hot dogs. “my pride,” taehyung scoffed. 

jungkook smiled before taking a bite of his hot dog. taehyung tried his best not to stare, just picking out the toppings he didn’t like. 

“you’re taking out the best bits!” jungkook whined, leaning over across taehyung, taking the toppings that taehyung picked out. 

taehyung could smell jungkook’s cologne, could see the small details on his face. the scar on his face, the moles scattered on his face. fuck, he was beautiful. 

“learn how to eat,” jungkook said after he sat back. “picking out the best bits.”

taehyung blinked. “uh,” he said. “sorry.”

jungkook chuckled, starting on his second hot dog. taehyung ate slowly, glancing over at jungkook too much that it distracted him from eating. 

“have you really been to a party?” jungkook asked. 

“uh, yeah,” taehyung said. he went to them a lot when he was seeing jimin. both of them sneaking into an empty bedroom and having loud sex for hours. 

jungkook hummed, wiping his lips. taehyung stared at the action, licking his own lips subconsciously. “which ones?”

“huh?”

“which ones?”

taehyung looked away, scorning himself mentally. “uh, most of the big ones from last year.”

“really?” jungkook hummed. “i never saw you.”

“you probably weren’t looking for me,” taehyung said. 

jungkook frowned. “what’s that supposed to mean?”

taehyung looked over at him, shrugging. “we didn’t have the same friend group and you’re not exactly looking at guys at parties, you know?”

“i still would’ve noticed you.”

“i doubt that.”

“i notice all the pretty boys.” jungkook said, the words making taehyung’s heart skip. “they help me find girls to sleep with. find a pretty boy, you’ll usually find a girl.”

taehyung chuckled, feeling defeated all of a sudden. “right,” taehyung crumbled up the rest of his hot dog. “i should be heading home, it’s getting late.”

jungkook hummed. “me too.”

taehyung picked up jungkook’s duffle bag, handing it to him. “you want to split the bus fare?”

“no, i’m actually going to go to the party.”

“oh?” taehyung looked away. “going to go find the pretty boys?”

jungkook chuckled, both of them walking over to their shoes. “no, i’m not in the mood, might just drink and see where the night takes me.”

taehyung nodded, both of them walking back into the cold night. “i’ll see you around, then,” taehyung said, waving. 

“bye taehyung,” jungkook walked away.

taehyung watched jungkook away, sighing softly. his phone vibrated in his pocket, which went ignored as taehyung got lost in his memories of jungkook’s face, his laugh, his smile, his personality, his eyes, his lips, his eyes, his laugh, his laugh, his laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look, i’m not saying taekook went on their first date together unintentionally but they totally unintentionally went on their first date together. 🥺❤️  
> — side note! i uploaded a “[top 10 favorite seventeen songs](https://youtu.be/EZpG1uI_eOE)” video if you’re interested. there’s a link to vote for what video to do next in the comments if you want to cast your vote. 
> 
> but yeah!   
> hopefully you enjoyed this cute “pre-valentines day” chapter hehe. 
> 
> send me music recs!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)  
> [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	13. 00:13

taehyung smiled as seokjin walked to him. “thank you for meeting me,” taehyung said. 

seokjin took off his jacket, shivering as he sat down. “sure thing, thanks for meeting at this location, it was the closest near me. i know it was hard to find.”

“it was,” taehyung laughed. “i almost missed it, if i’m honest.”

seokjin hummed, “i wouldn’t doubt it. it’s a nice restaurant, i found it when i wasn’t really looking. i brought namjoon here on our first date.”

taehyung smiled, looking around. “lucky him.”

“truly was, i probably wasted more than 100,000 won on him that night. but seeing him smile made that night worth it.”

taehyung smiled. “thank you for sharing it with me.”

“of course, so, what did you want to talk about?”

“i wanted to apologize,” taehyung said, looking up at seokjin. “for my disinterest in the play, i’ve been selfish and just–i was angry at first. for not being the lead character, i had worked so hard to get my first lead, i thought i was on a roll but i just wanted to apologize.” 

seokjin smiled. “taehyung–“

“please let me finish,” taehyung smiled softly. “along the way, i sort of fell into a funk. i had lost all my desire to act, i even thought about changing majors.” he looked away. “it’s been difficult to find that passion again but i–i was reminded of something a couple days ago.”

seokjin nodded. “okay?”

“someone reminded me that this is the path that i picked, no outside factors contributed, no parent made me feel like this was something i  _ needed _ to do. i have that freedom while others don’t,” taehyung looked back up at seokjin. “i’m going to put my efforts to making sure that i get the best out of this experience, even if it’s not my ideal situation. i’m going to do what i can freely for the both of us.”

seokjin chuckled. 

“what?”

“nothing, you just sound like someone i know.”

“i don’t–“

“don’t worry, taehyung,” seokjin grinned, like he knew something that taehyung didn’t. “you’d be happy to know that namjoon will be pleased to hear this, you’re the center of the theatre, taehyung. we’ve missed you.”

taehyung smiled. “thank you.”

-

taehyung ruffled lisa’s cat, who had grown double in size since the last time he saw him. lisa smiled at him before going to check on chaeyoung again. 

“should we order something greasy and gross?” taehyung whispered to the cat, who just meowed then yawned. 

“okay, she’s officially taking shelter in my restroom,” lisa sighed, sitting on the floor with taehyung. the cat jumped into her lap. “how was your day, tae?”

“decent, i met with seokjin, one of the guys in charge of the play.”

“oh? did you decide to quit?”

taehyung shook his head, glancing over at the bathroom. “i realized how lucky i am to do what i love, others aren’t allowed that type of freedom.”

lisa smiled softly. “find yourself, again?”

“fuck yes,” taehyung laughed. “i’m tired of doubting it, doubting myself. i love acting and that’s what i’ll do!”

lisa clapped, cheering taehyung on. taehyung giggled, chaeyoung stepped out of the bathroom. the two turned to look at her. 

chaeyoung was pale, hands shaking as she stepped out. her phone falling. 

“chae–“

chaeyoung looked around, as if she was lost. they stared at her as she fell to the ground, sobbing her eyes out. that’s when taehyung sprint towards her. 

“chaeyoung?” lisa hugged her tightly. “what’s wrong?”

“jungkook–“ she choked out. 

taehyung’s heart stopped, making him freeze. 

“what happened? what did he do?” lisa kissed chaeyoung’s head. “i’ll fucking hurt him, i swear i will.”

“he–he–“

taehyung stopped breathing, just waiting for chaeyoung to spit it out. jungkook what?

“he’s in the hospital.”

taehyung felt his heart shatter, tears start to form into his eyes. hospital? jungkook? 

“ _ taehyung _ !” 

was the last thing taehyung heard before he was running out of the apartment, running towards the hospital. he felt his chest start to burn but he kept running through the pain. 

he just kept running until he saw the hospital. 

“jeon–jeon jungkook, where is he?”

“sir, please calm down.”

taehyung sobbed, trying to calm himself down. “please, jeon jungkook, where is he? please, i–i want to know.”

the nurse looked at the other nurse, who just sighed. “are you immediate family?”

“please!” taehyung groaned. “i just want to know if he’s okay.”

“he’s–“ the nurse sighed, the other nurse shrugging before turning around. “he’s in surgery, that’s all the information we have right now, sir. i’m sorry.”

taehyung started to walk backwards slowly, trying to think of where jungkook last was. they made plans to see each other but jungkook cancelled. 

what had happened? 

taehyung fell into a seat, his own hands shaking as he tried to calm himself down. 

-

“sorry for running out like that,” taehyung whispered to chaeyoung who just smiled at him. 

“i get it, believe me, i do.” chaeyoung squeezed taehyung’s hand. “if i heard the same thing about lisa, my ass would’ve just left skid marks, too.”

taehyung laughed, tears falling down. “is your parents on their way?”

“yeah,” chaeyoung sighed. “it’ll be okay, i’m sure of it.”

taehyung sighed, watching as lisa came back with two teas for them. 

“they only had mint, sorry.”

“that’s fine,” chaeyoung took it. 

taehyung did too but didn’t drink it, just held it for warmth. mrs. park and mr. park ran into the waiting room, mrs. park looking just as pale as chaeyoung did. 

“where is he? how is he?”

“he’s fine, they’re finishing up surgery,” chaeyoung said softly. “he’s going to be okay.”

mrs. park sat down next to chaeyoung, nodding. “he’s going to be okay.”

mr. park smiled politely at lisa and taehyung before walking to the nurse’s desk. taehyung checked his phone, replying to seokjin’s worried messages.

“jeon jungkook?”

everyone stood up, the doctor chuckling. 

“good to see he has people that care about him, that kid is a stubborn brat.”

“he’s awake?” mrs. park gasped. 

“yes, surgery was successful, he just woke up a couple minutes ago. he’s doing some tests right now. he’s a strong guy, that jungkook. wanted to leave as soon as he woke up.”

chaeyoung laughed. “that sounds like him.”

“can we see him?” mr. park asked. 

the doctor nodded. “i’ll come find you as soon as you can. two by two is probably the best, don’t want to overwhelm him.”

“thank you, doctor.”

“leave it to jungkook to wake up from surgery so fast,” chaeyoung laughed, lisa hugging her tightly. 

-

taehyung finally stepped inside, a small teddy bear in his arm. jungkook looked at him, chuckling. 

“another pity bear?”

“it’s not pity, it’s a get better bear.”

jungkook rolled his eyes. “burn them, will you?”

“absolutely not,” he put the white bear next to the bouquet of flowers. “how are you holding up?”

“i’m fine, you’re all making a big deal out of this.”

“you were stabbed.”

“once.”

“try thrice.”

jungkook shrugged. “it’s not a big deal,” he looked away from taehyung. “how is she?”

“who?”

“the girl that was with me.”

taehyung stood by the bed, smiling softly. “she’s safe, she kept thanking you.”

jungkook scoffed, shaking his head. “you’re all acting like i did a big thing, there was a pervert who wouldn’t leave her alone. you would’ve done the same.”

“she said you didn’t hesitate.”

“you shouldn’t in those situations.”

taehyung laughed, eyes watering. “just accept that you’re not as cold hearted as you let on and shut up.”

jungkook looked at him, eyebrows furrowing. “why are you crying?”

“am not,” taehyung wiped away his tears. 

jungkook chuckled. “you’re crying for me?”

“shut up, i’m an actor, i can fake cry.”

jungkook lifted his hand, placing it on taehyung’s face. taehyung felt his heart skip at the warmth. 

he used his thumb to wipe away the tears from taehyung’s eyes. 

“don’t cry for me, taehyung,” jungkook chuckled. “even if they’re fake.”

taehyung hesitantly leaned into jungkook’s warm touch. “you fucking scared me.”

“it’ll heal.”

“you’re a fucking idiot,” taehyung sobbed. 

jungkook just smiled at him, thumb brushing away the tears that slipped. 

“i know,” he whispered. “i know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello from your dumbass friend, vega.   
> i stabbed my eye with a starbucks gift card and now my eye hurts a lot lmfao.   
> but hey.   
> hope you liked the update! uwu
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	14. 00:14

someone was shaking taehyung, making him groan at the stranger. he lifted his head, ready to snap at whoever was bothering him when he saw ahjin.

“ahjin, hi.”

she smiled forcefully. “so you do remember my name?” she crossed her arms. “i heard jungkook got into an accident, i don’t really want to go see him so you’re second best.”

taehyung sighed, sitting up straighter. he must’ve fallen asleep at the library. “he’s fine, they took him home this week.”

ahjin nodded. “that’s cool,” she looked around. “he won’t die?”

“he won’t.”

“good, i wouldn’t want my ex to be dead, you know? it’d be kind of sad.”

taehyung nodded, not sure where she was getting at. “right,” he said. “i should probably get going, i’ll see you around, ahjin.”

“wait!”

she stepped in front of him. “was i–do you know if it was something i did?”

taehyung smiled softly, seeing the hurt in her eyes. he wondered how much she liked jungkook or if she liked the idea of him.

“it wasn’t you, ahjin,” taehyung said. “he’s just not one for relationships.”

ahjin sighed, nodding. “he was good in bed–“

“uh, i don’t want to know th–“

“like _really_ good in bed, he was able to take you to orgasms that no one else can,” she sat down, taehyung trying to stop her. “he was the best partner i had, i’m just sad to lose that, you know?”

taehyung felt his cheeks warm up, “i should go,” he started packing up but ahjin kept talking.

“his fingers are long, you know. the many ways that he could finger you, you’d be wet in seconds. not to mention his tongue, taehyung.”

“i have to go,” taehyung rushed out of the library, cursing himself as he felt warmth spread to his lower body. he thought about the difficulties of calculus instead of the length and ability of jeon jungkook’s fingers.

-

“she wouldn’t shut up!” taehyung paced up and down chaeyoung’s room. “she just kept talking about how good he was in bed, how he can just finger you like a sex god!”

chaeyoung groaned, putting blush on her cheeks. “what do you expect from her? she was moaning like that was the only thing she could say the first time we met her.”

taehyung scoffed. “still, you’d think she–she would learn to get a clue! i told her to stop and she just kept going on and on!”

“careful taehyung, you sound jealous.”

“i would never!” taehyung felt his cheeks warming up. “it’s just sad. how whipped does he have these girls to go around talking about that? i just–just wanted to have a nice study time.”

“didn’t you fall asleep?”

“you know what i mean!”

chaeyoung rolled her eyes, giggling as she applied her eyeshadow. “right, sorry, not jealous at all.”

“i’m not!”

“you’re not!” chaeyoung giggled. “you totally aren’t.”

taehyung scoffed. “i need water.” he walked out of the bedroom, cheeks warm as he walked down the stairs.

“hey, didn’t know you were over,” jungkook said, eating a bowl of cereal.

taehyung paused, jungkook was shirtless, bandages covering his entire stomach. “h–hey.”

jungkook raised his eyebrows, looking away from taehyung. “cat got your tongue?”

“no, i’m just–i just woke up from a nap.” taehyung walked into the kitchen, trying not to look at how good jungkook looked. his broad shoulders, his arms. “how are you?”

“been better,” jungkook said. “shirts get itchy though, doctor says it might be the bandages.”

taehyung hummed, pouring himself a glass of water. “ahjin wanted me to tell you that she was glad you weren’t dead.”

jungkook snorted. “how nice of her.”

taehyung turned, watching as jungkook ate his cereal. his eyes already on taehyung. “yeah.”

“you look tense.”

“i’m fine.”

“your cheeks are red.”

taehyung looked away, lifting his water. “just dehydrated.”

jungkook kept eating, eyes never leaving taehyung. the attention made taehyung nervous. his eyes slowly looked at jungkook’s hands, his long slender fingers around the bowl and spoon.

“ah, step-mom wanted me to ask if you were staying in or not.”

“chaeyoung wanted to go out.”

jungkook hummed. “she left some pizza money on the counter but i’ll use it since you’re leaving.”

“ordering pizza?”

“fuck no, i’m going out.” jungkook got off the stool, walking slowly to the sink.

taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. “what? you’re still recovering, jungkook! it’s only been a week since you were stabbed!”

“i’m fine,” jungkook chuckled. “i’m on painkillers and–“

“jungkook,” taehyung frowned. “no.”

jungkook raised his eyebrows. “excuse me?”

“you’re not allowed to go out! you’re hurt.”

“are you my mother? i’ll go out if i want to.”

taehyung glared at him, “chaeyoung!” he screamed.

jungkook scoffed. “you wouldn’t.”

“yes!” chaeyoung sung.

“jungkook wants to go out!”

chaeyoung frowned. “jeon jungkook, you fucking wish!” she ran down the stairs. “get your ass to bed, mister.”

jungkook glared at chaeyoung before she helped him back to his room. taehyung giggled, as jungkook turned around one last time to glare at him.

“want to watch a movie in his room? cuddle him until he’s blue in the face?”

taehyung smiled. “sure, i’ll make popcorn.”

-

jungkook and chaeyoung talked about the film, taehyung just eating his popcorn in the middle of both of them.

“it’s not that scary,” chaeyoung told jungkook, laughing. “lisa is a big scaredy-cat and she watched it like no problem.”

“good for her,” jungkook mumbled, reaching into taehyung’s bowl, hand brushing up against taehyung’s.

taehyung swallowed, ignoring the warmth that jungkook’s skin radiated ono his own.

“do you like horror movies?” jungkook asked.

“they’re okay,” taehyung said, getting a knowing smile from chaeyoung. jungkook looked confused. “i actually love them.”

jungkook scoffed. “of course you do. you’re a theatre nerd and a horror movie enthusiast.”

“says the muscle pig.”

jungkook rolled his eyes, eating more of taehyung’s popcorn. the movie started, chaeyoung running to turn off the lights. leaving the room pitch black except the light from the tv.

taehyung ate his popcorn peacefully, smiling as chaeyoung giggled into his side.

the movie played on, the main protagonist finally coming to the conclusion that her house was haunted.

taehyung glanced over to jungkook, who had his eyebrows furrowed, staring sternly at the television.

there was a loud bang against the wall, jungkook jumping, his expression turning pained.

“you okay?” taehyung whispered.

“fine, just moved badly,” jungkook looked down at his bandages. “the wounds are stitched but can open with one wrong movement.”

taehyung nodded. “be careful.”

the movie kept playing, taehyung running out of popcorn. chaeyoung had laid her head against taehyung’s shoulder.

another bang.

jungkook jumped again, wincing.

“here,” taehyung held out his hand, jungkook furrowing his eyebrows at him. “don’t be such a man, hold my hand.” jungkook hesitantly took taehyung’s hand. “squeeze it when you’re scared instead of jolting your entire body.”

jungkook nodded, both of them turning back to the screen. taehyung watched, noticing that chaeyoung had fallen asleep.

taehyung struggled but managed to put the blanket on chaeyoung.

jungkook squeezed his hand at a loud bang in the movie. taehyung smiled softly, finally turning to look at jungkook.

“hey, she’s asleep, we can change the movie if you want.”

jungkook shook his head. “i’m fine.”

taehyung nodded, going back to his place, jungkook’s thumb caressing taehyung’s hand. he glanced over at jungkook, who was watching the movie.

taehyung wondered if he was doing this subconsciously. jungkook’s thumb kept drawing circles onto taehyung’s skin, making sleep slowly finding taehyung.

his head slowly slid down, landing safely onto jungkook’s shoulder.

taehyung was about to sleep when his phone started buzzing. taehyung was the one to squeeze jungkook’s hand this time.

“h–hello?”

“taehyung?”

taehyung glanced over at jungkook, who was staring at him. “bogum, hey.”

jungkook blinked once before turning back to the movie.

“hey, i missed you.”

“me too,” taehyung chuckled. “how are you?”

bogum sighed. “missing you, taehyung. when will you let me see you?”

taehyung shifted. “i–i’ve been busy with school,” he glanced over at chaeyoung to make sure he didn’t disturb her.

“i figured as much,” bogum sighed. “listen, taehyung, that night i–“

“i know, there’s no need to explain.” taehyung said. “we should hang out, though, some time this week.”

bogum hummed. “i’d like that. text me the details?”

“sure.”

taehyung hung up, finding jungkook’s eyes on him again. “what?”

“explain what?”

“oh, just a fight with bogum.” taehyung smiled softly. “no big deal.”

jungkook hummed, tongue poking at the side of his cheek. “didn’t seem like it.”

taehyung shrugged. “it’s really not one.”

“he shouldn’t be calling you this late, what if you were sleeping?”

“it’s barely going to be midnight.”

“he could’ve woken up chae.”

taehyung hummed. “i’ll put it on silent.”

“i once knew a bogum,” jungkook turned back to the movie. “he stole my watch.”

taehyung chuckled, shaking his head. “it’s probably not the same one but i won’t wear a watch, just in case.”

“i’m not kidding, it was an expensive watch.” jungkook said, taehyung humming.

“i bet.”

jungkook squeezed taehyung’s hand, even if nothing happened in the movie. taehyung turned to look at jungkook, who was looking at him.

“just be careful.” jungkook said.

taehyung felt his heart skip, cheeks warming up. “okay.” he whispered, eyes looking down at jungkook’s lips, noticing a small flake of popcorn on his bottom lip.

taehyung reached up, picking it off. jungkook smiled slightly, leaning slightly, biting taehyung’s finger.

“hey!”

“i was saving that for later.”

taehyung scoffed, pouting as he looked down at his finger. “do you think i need a tetanus shot?”

jungkook grabbed taehyung’s wrist, pulling the hand towards his face. jungkook leaned forward, pressing a kiss to taehyung’s finger.

taehyung blinked, feeling the warmth in his cheeks start to spread everywhere.

“there, stop whining and watch the movie.”

taehyung nodded, taking back his hand. he bit his lip, just feeling the warmth spread out to every inch of his body, feeling as jungkook scooted closer to him, making taehyung’s heart skip faster than normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beware the men named bogum, for they will steal your watches and attempt to steal your taehyung.  
> ‘missed connections’ by dk started playing and you can blame the whole cheesy/cute kiss finger moment on the song. 🥺  
> hehe. 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)  
> [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	15. 00:15

taehyung smiled as he saw bogum. he didn’t feel the butterflies in his stomach, not like before. and the thought terrified him. bogum gave him a gesture for taehyung to wait for him and taehyung did.

he likes jungkook. 

the thought itself makes taehyung’s head spin. jungkook was straight, as far as taehyung knows, he is. not only that but jungkook thinks taehyung is straight and dating chaeyoung. and it’s not like taehyung could tell him the truth, he wouldn’t betray chaeyoung like that. 

“alright, i’m ready!” bogum smiled. “ready?”

taehyung needed to be happy too. chaeyoung was with lisa and jungkook was at some frat party, with some pretty girl next to him. he deserved this. 

bogum was a nice guy, taehyung needed nice. 

“yeah, takeout at my place, right?”

“yes! i’m starving!”

-

taehyung let himself be kissed, just closing his eyes, and letting bogum roam his hands up and down his body. 

he needed this, it’s been so long since someone touched him like this. the last time he came close to this was at the club with yoongi. 

now it was bogum, kissing down his chest, left hand undoing the buttons of taehyung’s jeans. 

he was semi-hard but he’ll be hard as soon as bogum gets his–

taehyung’s phone went off, making taehyung groan. bogum smiled, his pretty boy smiled as he continued to stroke him. 

“answer it,” bogum said. 

“n–no!” taehyung blushed. “that’s embarrassing!”

bogum laughed, his own cheeks red. “please? i always wanted to do it.”

taehyung glanced over at who was calling, feeling his heart drop to his stomach when he read jungkook’s name. “let it go to voicemail.”

“come on!” bogum whined, licking the tip of taehyung’s dick. taehyung bucked up. “answer it or i won’t let you cum.”

taehyung bit his lip, swallowing nervously as he picked up the phone. “h–hello?”

bogum smiled, stroking taehyung slowly, making him bite down a moan. 

“where are you?”

“a–at home, why?” taehyung’s heart was beating fast, trying not to think about how deep jungkook’s voice was. 

jungkook groaned, taehyung thrusting forward as bogum took him into his mouth. “chaeyoung isn’t home and i need a ride home.”

bogum bobbed his head fast, probably trying to get a reaction from taehyung. but taehyung was suppressing any sound. 

“hello? taehyung, are you there?”

“yeah!” taehyung squeaked out, bogum chuckling as he popped off, jacking him off. “i’m here, im–i’m here.”

jungkook scoffed. “you don’t sound here, is chaeyoung with you?”

taehyung tried to remember if chaeyoung mentioned going on a date with lisa today. “y–yeah.”

“oh really? can i talk to her?”

“she’s–she’s–“ taehyung moaned softly as bogum started playing with his balls, bobbing his head back up and down. 

jungkook inhaled, taehyung to lost in the sensation to say anything else. 

“i’ll–i’ll call you ba– _ ah _ ,” taehyung hung up, throwing the phone onto the couch, grabbing a fistful of bogum’s hair. “you’re so fucking paying.”

-

“wait, he blew you?” lisa asked. “while jungkook was on the phone?”

taehyung’s face was deep into lisa’s pillow but he still mumbled a “yep.” 

chaeyoung giggled from the kitchen. “did he notice?”

“i went to pick him up–“

“after you creamed.”

taehyung glared at lisa. “yes, after that, and he didn’t mention anything. i mean, if he figured it out, i doubt he’d want to talk about his sister giving a blowjob.”

lisa made a face. “i don’t want to picture that.”

“well, was i at least good?” chaeyoung handed both lisa and taehyung a cup of hot chocolate. 

taehyung sighed. “yeah, decent. a solid 7/10.”

“just a seven?”

“too much teeth,” taehyung blew onto his chocolate. “but fuck can he deepthroat.”

lisa made another face. “can we please just talk about something else?” 

“jealous, are we?” chaeyoung teased, taking lisa’s hand in her own. “i’m sorry, baby.”

taehyung cooed them, making lisa glare at him. 

“so you and bogum?”

taehyung shrugged, sipping his chocolate. “me and bogum.” 

chaeyoung looked at taehyung, smiling softly. “if it makes you feel any better, it’s almost our third month.”

“and ours!” lisa whined. 

“you’re oddly needy for love and affection today,” chaeyoung giggled, pressing a kiss to lisa’s forehead. “and ours, baby.”

taehyung smiled at them, wondering if he’ll ever have a relationship like that. 

-

“and scene!” seokjin called out. “thank you everyone for the hard work you’ve been putting into the play. unfortunately namjoon isn’t here this week but that doesn’t mean you can slack off, i’m not as cute but you can bet your asses that i’m double the pain in your ass if you slack off.”

taehyung smiled, following his cast down the stairs, and back into the small changing room. 

“hey, a bunch of us are going to a party, you want to come, tae?”

taehyung looked up, noticing hoseok was packing up to leave. “can i bring a friend?”

“course! we’ll text you the address.”

hoseok caught taehyung’s eye, quickly closing his locker, and walking out of the changing room. taehyung put his backpack on, and ran after him. 

“hoseok!”

hoseok kept walking, keeping his head down. taehyung ran faster, grabbing hoseok’s arm. 

“hey.”

hoseok sighed. “what do you want?”

“i was calling you.”

“i know, get a clue, will you?”

taehyung shook his head. “i won’t unless you tell me, hoseok. i’m–if i did something to make you upset with me, i want to know so i can apologize. i didn’t mean to.”

hoseok sighed. “i know,” he looked away, pulling his arm away from taehyung. “i know you didn’t taehyung, trust me, i know you didn’t.”

taehyung bit his lip, letting hoseok continue. 

“i was angry at myself for being angry at you, i just–i thought you had something with jimin or something stupid like that. even if you did, you’re entitled to your privacy and it’s like i’m dating jimin.”

taehyung shook his head. “i–i experimented with jimin.”

“what?”

taehyung bit his lip, already regretting this. “i was curious and he was too, we fooled around for some time but it wasn’t anything serious. that’s why he calls me that.”

“why are you telling me this?”

“because i like you, hoseok. you are a really nice guy and i want to be your friend.”

hoseok sighed, nodding slowly. “okay,” he said softly. “can we start over?”

“of course we can.”

hoseok laughed nervously. “you can–you can call me ‘hyung,’ you know. it’s fine.”

taehyung smiled. “okay,  _ hyung _ .”

-

taehyung laughed as hoseok dance battled another guy from the soccer team. he was rooting for hoseok when he spotted jungkook. 

jungkook was wearing a snapback and his baseball jersey. he looked absolutely stunning. 

“okay, i’m exhausted,” hoseok laughed, shaking taehyung away from jungkook. “want to go get a drink?”

“yeah, sure,” taehyung followed hoseok to the kitchen. 

hoseok looked for something other than alcohol as taehyung’s eyes made their way back to jungkook. jungkook had a pretty pink haired girl next to him, surrounded by the baseball team. 

taehyung wondered if it was baseball season already. hadn’t it just been football? plus, jungkook was still recovering from his wounds. 

“tae?”

taehyung jumped, turning to see hoseok looking at him worried. “yeah, sorry?”

hoseok tilted his head. “are you okay? do you want to leave?”

“no, i’m just–“ taehyung swallowed. “chaeyoung’s step-brother is over there and i’m worried. i don’t know if she knows he’s here, since jungkook is still recovering.”

hoseok nodded. “i heard.”

“yeah.”

“why don’t you send her a text and tell her that we’ll keep an eye on him, just in case.”

taehyung smiled. “we?”

“that’s what friends are for, right?”

taehyung smiled wider, nodding as he took out his phone. he was about to open his phone when it was snatched out of his hand. 

“oh, look what we have here.” jimin grinned, taunting taehyung with his phone. “going to send some drunk pictures, fellatio?”

“give me my phone back.”

jimin scoffed, “what? this?” he dropped it to the floor, about to step on it but taehyung dropped down, grabbing it.

“tae!” hoseok yelled. 

jimin stepped on taehyung’s hand instead, “look at this,” he chuckled. 

taehyung held back the tears, trying to get jimin off his hand. 

“you on the floor, now doesn’t this seem familiar to you?” 

“fuck you.” taehyung seethed through his teeth, glaring at jimin. 

jimin grinned. “you already did.”

“leave him alone, park,” jungkook shoved jimin off taehyung’s hand. hoseok quickly picked taehyung and his phone up. 

jimin scoffed. “or what, jeon? is your mommy and daddy going to make me? oh wait, they’re–“

“you fucking–“

“jungkook don’t,” taehyung held jungkook back, jimin smirking at him. “he’s not worth it.”

jimin took a step closer. “listen to fellatio, jeon. maybe he’ll reward you, he likes that.”

“if no one’s going to fucking do it,” yoongi took off his jacket, taehyung about to stop it but yoongi was determined. 

in a blink of an eye, jimin was on the ground, yoongi above him. 

“you better learn to fucking shut your mouth, park, before i open mine,” yoongi said. 

taehyung let go of jungkook, feeling his heart beat fast in his chest. everyone was looking at them. 

“let’s get out of here,” yoongi pushed them all out of the house, taehyung just letting himself be guided by hoseok. 

-

“here,” yoongi said, handing taehyung some frozen pickle pops. 

“what the fuck are those?” hoseok laughed. 

yoongi smiled at taehyung. “they’re pickle pops.”

taehyung gave him a confused look. 

“look, i was drunk and had free international shipping. just fucking ice your hand.”

taehyung nodded, putting the pickle pops over his hand. jungkook came back from outside, had been on the phone with chaeyoung who quickly found out about the party. 

“she okay?” yoongi asked. 

“she’s freaked out but okay,” jungkook avoided taehyung’s gaze. “told her that i’ll be sleeping over, hyung, hope that’s fine.”

yoongi shrugged, looking at his freezer. “i don’t care as long as you pick up after yourself, you know that.”

“you should ice your hand,” hoseok said softly to yoongi. 

yoongi looked at him, eyeing hoseok up and down. he turned to taehyung. “who is this guy again?”

“hoseok, he’s my friend.”

“ah,” yoongi nodded. “nice to meet you, hoseok. sorry you had to see me punch a dick.”

taehyung winced at the pickle pops, lifting them up. he tried to move his hand but winced at the pain. 

“keep it on,” yoongi scolded taehyung. “even if it burns.”

taehyung nodded, glancing over at jungkook. as soon as their eyes met, jungkook looked away. 

“i’m going to go get you something for your knuckles, hyung.” jungkook started putting on his jacket. 

“it’s fine,” yoongi closed the fridge. “hoseok here is going to come with me.”

“i am?”

yoongi nodded, “let’s go bond, seok.”

with that, they left, leaving taehyung and jungkook alone. 

taehyung sighed, looking down at the pickle pops. the green pickle with a hat smiled up at him. 

“you should keep yoongi off the internet when he’s drunk.”

“what?”

taehyung looked up at jungkook, who was looking at him. this time, jungkook didn’t look away. 

“he said he ordered these when he was drunk, you should keep him off the internet.”

jungkook hummed. “okay.”

taehyung lifted the pickle pops off his hand, trying to move his fingers, but winced. “fuck,” he whispered. it was completely immobile. 

“keep them on, it’ll help the swelling,” jungkook said. 

“it’s starting to burn.”

“here,” jungkook took the frozen pops and wrapped them in a bundle of paper towels. he placed it back on taehyung’s hand. “who fucking goes for their phone like that, anyway. what the fuck were you thinking?”

taehyung looked up at jungkook. “i wasn’t?” he sighed. “all i could think about was the fact that if jimin broke my phone, it’ll be expensive to replace.”

“your hand is more fucking important.”

“i have another one.”

jungkook scoffed. “will you be fucking serious? you could’ve gotten hurt, taehyung. jimin might be smaller than you but he’s stronger. what were you thinking!” 

jungkook’s voice got louder, making taehyung feel smaller and smaller. 

“i’m sorry,” taehyung whispered. 

jungkook sighed. “no, don’t be. i’m sorry for yelling.” he took a step back, taehyung keeping his eyes on him. “how are you—how–the comments that he said–“

“you shouldn’t have heard that.”

“but i did.”

“well don’t!”

jungkook scoffed. “that’s kind of fucking hard to undo, taehyung.”

“just do! okay? please. jimin is a fucking asshole, he–he shouldn’t have said that.”

“are they true?”

taehyung felt his heart sink, felt tears start to fill his eyes again. he swallowed the lump in his throat, putting on his best acting face. “no.”

“liar.” jungkook chuckled, lifting a hand to wipe away a tear that slipped. 

taehyung bit his lip, looking away from jungkook. “i used to sleep with him–“

“you don’t have to tell me.”

“i know,” taehyung sighed, feeling his throat closing. “i used to sleep with him but that’s all we did. i thought i was in love with him but i wasn’t, it was all fake love. nothing real and he felt the same. i fell into a really bad place after.”

jungkook touched taehyung’s cheek, making taehyung look at him. “what happened next?”

“i met chaeyoung and she helped me through it. she–she made me stop feeling so disgusted with myself.”

“you’re not disgusting.”

“i was, jungkook.” taehyung laughed, tears falling down. “i was so–“

“ _hyung_!” jungkook yelled, taehyung looking at jungkook in shock. “you’re not disgusting, you’re the coolest guy i know. and you’re sweet, funny, kind, and caring. whatever happened, happened. jimin has been an asshole and always will be. but you–you have so much more to grow to be, don’t you fucking see how incredible you are?”

taehyung felt his heart skipping, trying to memorize every single word that jungkook said. “jungkook–“

he froze. 

taehyung felt the entire world freeze. 

everything felt numb, everything felt cold.

all except his forehead. 

jungkook pressed a kiss to taehyung’s forehead, making taehyung stop breathing. 

“you should get some rest,” jungkook whispered. “i’ll go set up the guest bedroom.”

taehyung finally let out a breath as jungkook left, not even noticing how the pickle pops had completely melted, or the missed calls from chaeyoung. 

all he noticed was his burning cheeks, his heart bouncing out of his chest, and the ever growing infatuation with jeon jungkook. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh, i literally couldn’t stop typing but my sleepiness finally kicked in so i unfortunately had to wrap it up. 🤠  
> but like. wow. i know. me too. i honestly am quite shocked at how this turned out.   
> don’t worry about bogum, i have plans for my lil gum drop.   
> also don’t be too angry at jimin. there’s always room to grow and forgive in a wineyoongs fic. lol.   
> but like!!! tell me your thoughts. this is a pivotal moment in this fanfic, i’m dying to know what you thought!! 🥺💗👉👈
> 
> send me your thoughts maybe? 💭   
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)  
> [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	16. 00:16

taehyung groaned, waking up in a stranger’s room. he looked around, finding jungkook asleep on the floor. taehyung smiled softly, using his foot to poke jungkook’s side. 

jungkook looked up, furrowing his eyebrows. “what?”

“coffee?”

“what time is it?” jungkook groaned, sitting up, the blanket sliding off him. taehyung swallowed, eyeing jungkook’s chest. 

taehyung felt his cheeks warm up. “uh, i don’t know. i just woke up,” he looked away from jungkook. “do you want some coffee or not?”

“yeah, that sounds fine,” jungkook sighed, rubbing his eyes. 

taehyung quickly left, stopping when he saw yoongi in the kitchen. yoongi looked over at him, grinning. “what?”

“sleep lots?”

“uh, yeah, why?”

yoongi shrugged, drinking his coffee before leaving the kitchen. taehyung watched him leave, wondering what that was about. 

“morning hyung.” jungkook mumbled to yoongi as he passed him. taehyung rose to his tips, grabbing the bag of coffee from the cabinet. 

jungkook rushed to his side, grabbing the coffee bag before it fell. 

“be careful!” jungkook shouted, taehyung wincing. “let me make the coffee, do you take cream?”

“yes please.” 

jungkook waved taehyung out of the kitchen, finding yoongi staring at him. 

“what?”

“did you get kicked out of the kitchen?”

“yes.”

yoongi sipped his coffee. “never seen jungkook be that protective over someone.”

“he’s protective over chaeyoung.”

yoongi snorted, rolling his eyes. “that’s different, tae.”

taehyung glanced over at jungkook, shaking his head. “you’re reading it wrong, hyung,” taehyung mumbled, looking away. 

“good morning!” hoseok yawned, rubbing his eyes. taehyung noticed he was wearing yoongi’s hoodies. 

“never seen you share your clothes with someone,” taehyung said, yoongi rolling his eyes. 

“you’re reading it wrong, tae,” yoongi teased. 

jungkook came out of the kitchen, putting taehyung’s coffee in front of him on the table. “did you sleep? you’re talking nonsense.”

“is it?” yoongi chuckled. “so you’re saying that you don’t like taehyung?”

taehyung blinked, feeling his throat go dry. jungkook scoffed, a smirk growing on his face, mirroring the one on yoongi’s face. 

“and if i did?”

jungkook was playing into yoongi’s teasing and that made taehyung nervous. he caught hoseok’s gaze, looking confused. 

yoongi’s smirk grew bigger, leaning forward. “then i’d say you’re an idiot.”

“i’m taking hoseok home!” taehyung stood up, “hyung, you ready?”

hoseok nodded, running after taehyung as they walked out of the apartment. “what was that about?”

“they’re idiots,” taehyung sighed, feeling his face warm up as they walked. 

-

“hey.”

taehyung turned to see jungkook, a pocky stick in his mouth. “what?”

“let’s play a game?”

taehyung’s eyes widened, using his good hand to smack jungkook, who just laughed. “that’s not funny,” he said. 

“it’s kind of funny, you’re red.” jungkook chewed his stupid pocky stick, hating how cute he looked. 

“you’re an asshole,” taehyung glared at him. 

jungkook grinned, both of them walking around the university. “so,” he said. “your anniversary is coming up.”

“yeah?”

“is there anything in particular you want?”

taehyung furrowed his eyebrows, looking at jungkook. “huh?”

jungkook chuckled. “chaeyoung made me ask, she told me to ask in an inconspicuous way, but i hate that beating around the bush bullshit.”

“that’s sweet of her, just tell her that she doesn’t have to get me anything.”

“don’t be a pain,  _ hyung _ .”

taehyung smiled slightly, still not used to hearing jungkook call him that. “i’m not being a pain, i just don’t want anything.”

“are you being cheap?”

“what?”

jungkook turned to look at him, pointing at him with the half eaten pocky stick. “you don’t want anything so you don’t have to get her anything!”

“no!” taehyung laughed, rolling his eyes. “i just can’t think of anything i’d want.”

“condoms?”

“jungkook!”

jungkook shrugged. “you can never be too careful.”

“you’re a pervert.” taehyung smiled, making jungkook shrug, putting a hand on taehyung’s chest. 

“wait.”

“what?”

jungkook lifted the pocky stick, just a few inches of it left. “let’s play that pocky game,” taehyung gave him a look. “i’m serious, where else would you get the opportunity to be close to me?”

“fuck off,” taehyung shoved past him, jungkook laughing as he followed him. 

jungkook tugged on taehyung’s shirt. “come on! please, hyung?”

taehyung noticed namjoon and seokjin sitting at the eating plaza, looking up at them. “jungkook, stop, you’re embarrassing me!”

“hyung!” jungkook whined, tugging at taehyung’s shirt. the whole tantrum was adorable, embarrassing, and new. taehyung has never seen this side of jungkook, nor did he think jungkook had it. 

but fuck, was jungkook a brat. 

“fine!” taehyung snapped, making jungkook grin from ear to ear. “did you do that just so i’ll tell you what i want?”

“yes.”

taehyung sighed. “if i tell you, i won’t have to do that stupid pocky game?”

“yes.”

taehyung rolled his eyes, jungkook looking at him with those pretty big brown eyes. he swallowed the need to reach over, caress his cute cheeks. 

“i want a film camera.”

“why?” jungkook snorted. “you can get those stupid filters online, that’s what half the baseball team does. they like to pretend they’re deep or whatever.”

taehyung shrugged. “you asked, i answered.”

jungkook frowned, staring at taehyung for a while. “is that really what you want?”

“it’s expensive, or at least not cheap. at least the one that i wa–“

“which one do you want?”

taehyung sighed. “did chaeyoung tell you to be specific? maybe i should hire you for my–“

“which one, hyung?”

“it’s a leica M6 rangefinder film camera.”

jungkook nodded. “that’s what you want?”

“it’s expensive, jungkook. tell her that i’m fine with just a gift card.”

“okay,” jungkook said. 

someone shouted jungkook’s name, both of them turning to see the baseball team waving him over. 

“see you around,” jungkook waved before running over to them. taehyung watched as they ruffled his hair, all of them walking away. 

-

taehyung found bogum in front of his apartment. “hey,” taehyung smiled softly. “you okay?”

bogum looked up at taehyung. “are we–are we dating?”

“huh?”

“i just,” bogum chewed on his bottom lip, looking away from taehyung’s eyes. “i kissed someone.”

“oh?”

bogum looked up, finally, eyes watering. “i’m sorry, i was in the moment and i just–“

“hey, hey!” taehyung laughed, gripping bogum’s hand. “that’s fine, really. no, we’re not dating. we went on one date and fooled around but nothing serious.” 

bogum sighed. 

“is this person, are they someone serious?”

“i don’t know, they seemed so,” bogum shrugged. “so shy to kiss me. it was fucking adorable.”

taehyung smiled softly. “tell me more about them.”

taehyung walked bogum back to work, thanking him for being honest with him. “i hope you have a nice night at work.”

“tae?”

“yeah?”

bogum shrugged. “can i sleepover today? i like you, as a friend.”

taehyung smiled, nodding. “we can see a movie, just bring the popcorn.”

“deal!”

he waved as bogum walked inside the bookstore, taehyung sighing softly as he turned. taehyung paused when he saw jungkook coming out of the pharmacy. 

ahjin was standing outside, jungkook handing her a pink box, ahjin quickly hiding it in her school bag. 

taehyung felt his heart sink to his stomach, watching as jungkook spoke to ahjin, who just nodded, whispering back to him. 

-

“you’re crazy!” lisa said to taehyung, pouring her plants some water. “you must’ve seen wrong.”

taehyung shook his head. “i know what i say, lisa. jungkook bought ahjin a pregnancy test.”

“no way, jungkook is a lot of things, but stupid is far from the list.”

“accidents happen, lisa.”

lisa looked at taehyung. “i suppose you’re the last person to wish for this to be true,” she sighed. “but they haven’t–do we tell chaeyoung?”

“i don’t know, i’m not sure i want to give her that for an anniversary present, you know?”

“shit, that’s tomorrow, isn’t it?” lisa looked over at her closet. “i haven’t finished her present, i’m the least organized person, fuck!”

“hey, relax!” taehyung took the watering can from lisa, chuckling. “work on whatever you need to, i’ll water your plants.”

lisa sighed, pressing a kiss to taehyung’s cheek. “you’re an angel! i’m cooking you dinner tonight!”

taehyung picked at his food, thinking back to jungkook and ahjin. how long had it been since they last saw each other. had ahjin reached out to jungkook, telling him about her late period. 

part of him was scared for ahjin. the scare she must be going through. she was so young, so much left for her to explore and to do. 

part of him was frightened for jungkook. jungkook was going places, had his entire sports career ahead of him. not only that but…

“ah, my head hurts,” taehyung mumbled to lisa’s kittens. lisa had stepped out to buy more supplies for her scrapbook that she’d been working on. 

leaving taehyung alone to his own thoughts, his fears for jungkook and ahjin. 

taehyung’s phone buzzed. 

**« chae ♡ - 37 seconds ago »** hey cutie, can you come over? 

**« taehyung - 10 seconds ago »** ofc! any special reason?

taehyung started picking up after himself, throwing away his plastic cup. he wondered if lisa was nearby yet. 

**« chae ♡ - 40 seconds ago »** nope, just miss you a lot. 

despite chaeyoung’s cute message, he had a feeling this had to do with lisa’s present for tomorrow. taehyung waited until lisa came back to leave. 

“do you know what she got me?” lisa asked after taehyung told her he’d be going to chaeyoung’s house. 

“no,” taehyung said. “but even if i did, i wouldn’t tell you.”

lisa pouted. “you’re no fun.”

taehyung winked at her, making her laugh as she waved him goodbye. 

he walked to the train station, leaning against the pole, eyes feeling heavy. his hand throbbed, reminding him to take more painkillers. 

**« taehyung - 9 seconds ago »** omw, just need to wait for the train. need me to pick up anything?”

taehyung yawned, the train stopping, the doors opening. he stepped inside, sitting down, putting on his earphones. 

the soft strum of the guitar making taehyung close his eyes, slowly floating to sleep. 

someone was shaking taehyung, making him gasp loudly. he blinked, finding jungkook frowning at him. 

“jungkook?”

“you would be the idiot who fall asleep on the train,” jungkook sat next to him. “how troublesome.”

taehyung sat up straighter, scooting away from jungkook. “going home?”

“yeah.”

“cool.”

jungkook glanced at him but didn’t say anything. taehyung put back in his earphones, trying to drown out the awkwardness. 

jungkook yanked out the earphone from one of taehyung’s ears, putting it in him. 

“no wonder you fell asleep,” jungkook scoffed, holding out his hand. 

“what?”

“let me put some real music on.”

“excuse me?”

jungkook raised his eyebrows, still waiting. taehyung rolled his eyes, handing jungkook his phone. 

“lame wallpaper,” jungkook said. 

“like yours is better.”

jungkook handed taehyung his phone, surprised to see a picture of jungkook and chaeyoung. chaeyoung was jumping onto jungkook’s back, both of them smiling brightly. 

“lame,” taehyung lied, making jungkook chuckle. he tried handing jungkook back his phone but jungkook waved him away. 

the song suddenly changed. a guitar chord coming through. 

“ _ i like my girls just like i like my honey; sweet _ ,” the girl began singing in english. 

jungkook winked obnoxiously at taehyung, knowing that taehyung already liked the song. taehyung listened to the song, nodding his head slowly. 

jungkook’s phone went off, taehyung handing jungkook his phone. he noticed the contact name was ‘ahjin.’

“uh, ahjin texted you.”

jungkook kept his expressionless face. “what does she say?”

“uh, i don’t know, your phone is locked.”

“2605PK”

“huh?”

jungkook leaned his head back, closing his eyes. “that’s my passcode, idiot, what else?”

taehyung’s heart beat fast as he slowly punched in jungkook’s passcode. the phone unlocked, making him even more nervous as he opened jungkook’s messages. 

**« ahjin - 1 minute ago »** thank you for today, gugu. i know our relationship was rocky but you’re a great guy. 

“she–she thanked you for today and said you’re a great guy.”

jungkook scoffed. “text her a thanks.”

“i’m not your secretary, you know.”

“just text her,” jungkook mumbled. “you’re already holding my phone, anyway.”

taehyung swallowed, typing a ‘thank you,’ then sending the message. he spotted their earlier conversation. 

**« ahjin - 8 hours ago »** hey. i need you to meet me at the location i’ll send you. please?

**« jungkook - 8 hours ago »** ok

taehyung locked the phone, swallowing thickly. 

“she thinks she’s pregnant,” jungkook said. 

taehyung turned to look at jungkook, who was already looking at him. “is–“

“no,” jungkook said. “she was on birth control and i made sure to remind her to take it. i don’t want a children.”

“really?”

jungkook nodded. “yeah.”

“that’s cool, chaeyoung said she wants three.”

“you’re not going to question me?”

taehyung shook his head. “it shouldn’t be weird for someone to not want kids.”

jungkook smiled slightly, humming. “that’s a first.”

taehyung smiled back softly, both of them turning away, listening to the song playing in the background. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi can we please normalize people not wanting to have kids. you have no idea how many “chats,” “advice,” and judgement i’ve gotten from people bc i don’t want kids. lmfao. it’s nothing bad? it’s not me being selfish? i just…don’t want kids? lol. i love kids, they’re cute and adorable but i don’t want some. 🤠  
> but lol, n e way, i hope you like this chapter. i’m very excited for the following chapters. shits going down, good & bad, so prepare your hearts, bbies.   
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)  
> [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	17. 00:17

taehyung woke chaeyoung up with some breakfast in bed. chaeyoung giggling as she sipped her freshly pressed juice. 

“how’d i do?” taehyung asked, chaeyoung rolling her eyes at him. “hey, i’m serious! my future boyfriend’s stomach depends on it.”

“i don’t know, why don’t you ask jungkook.”

taehyung scoffed, looking away. “he doesn’t like me like that, chae, you know that.”

chaeyoung shook her head. “impossible not to, taehyung. you’re honestly the sweetest and most thoughtful guy there is.”

taehyung smiled. “eat up! i have our day planned.”

chaeyoung hummed, picking up her toast, and shook her head cutely as she ate. taehyung shook his head, getting up. 

“where are you going?”

taehyung sighed. “i promised your brother that i’d make him breakfast too.”

chaeyoung snorted. “oh?”

“shut up, i lost a stupid rock, paper, scissors game against him.”

“yeah, okay, tae.”

taehyung glared at her before walking out of the room. surely enough, he found jungkook waiting for him in the kitchen, sitting shirtless at the kitchen island. 

“did she like it?”

“she didn’t pass out or projectile vomit so i think i’m in the clear.”

jungkook hummed, scrolling through his phone. “i like my eggs well done.”

“i hate you,” taehyung sighed, opening the fridge and getting all the ingredients he needed to make an omelette. 

jungkook hummed. “hate me while you make my breakfast, oh. make me a protein shake too, please?”

“i’m not your secretary or your chef, jungkook.”

“please?” jungkook whined, taehyung frowning at how adorable he sounds. “the powder is on the counter, i need to go on my morning run but need my shake first.”

taehyung sighed, glaring at jungkook before grabbing the shake powder from the counter. “you’re so annoying, you know that?”

“thanks, hyung!”

  
  


“i can’t believe you’re letting my brother use you like this.”

taehyung shook his head, picking at the leftover eggs that he turned into some kimchi egg skillet. “i know,” he mumbled. “but he keeps calling me hyung and he whines in the cutest voice i’ve ever heard, chae.”

chaeyoung shook her head, giggling. “you’re adorable,” she squeezed taehyung’s cheek. 

“fucking gross.”

taehyung turned to see jungkook. taehyung had to do a double take, jungkook’s white shirt was sticking to his built body. leaving nothing to imagination. 

“says the one who brought girls over to have annoyingly loud sex with.” chaeyoung scoffed. “which is disgusting, by the way.”

jungkook scoffed breathlessly, walking over to the fridge, taking a bottled water from inside. “at least it’s behind closed doors, you’re openly being disgusting.”

“i just squeezed his cheek.”

“still counts, i don’t want to see your affection.”

chaeyoung rolled her eyes. 

taehyung just ate silently, trying not to focus on how incredibly sexy jungkook looked sweaty. 

“you’re just jealous because taehyung’s hanging out with me all day and not you!” chaeyoung stuck her tongue at jungkook as he went up the stairs. 

taehyung watched him walk away, “he’s so hot,” taehyung said without thinking. 

chaeyoung hit his arm, taehyung freezing up when he noticed jungkook had paused before going into his room. 

taehyung quickly looked away, cheeks burning as chaeyoung laughed loudly. 

-

chaeyoung giggled, jumping up and down as they sang karaoke. taehyung collapsed onto the couch, laughing as chaeyoung missed the last note. 

“no! it’s over!” 

“come sit!” taehyung patted the couch next to him. chaeyoung jumped over at him, crashing into him. 

“sorry!”

taehyung shook his head, “what’s next on your list?”

“hm,” chaeyoung took out the list they had made two hours ago. 

taehyung had asked chaeyoung to make a list of locations that she always wanted to go with a partner but couldn’t go publicly. 

an hour ago, they were taking pictures at an art museum. thirty minutes ago, running around a river, screaming profanities. now they were singing songs and dancing around. 

“amusement park!”

taehyung smiled, taking her hand in his, lifting it up. “let’s go!”

chaeyoung nodded. “let’s do it!”

they got out of their karaoke room, getting strange looks from the workers. they had only stayed for ten minutes but taehyung didn’t care. 

this had been the most chaeyoung had laughed and that’s all that matters. 

even if lisa and chaeyoung were happy, there were many things that they couldn’t do without being judged or much worse. 

so even if it wasn’t with lisa, he hoped chaeyoung was having fun. 

having fun running around their city, being idiots, and not having to worry about nothing but themselves. 

“there it is!” chaeyoung squeaked as their bus drove by the amusement park. chaeyoung pressed her forehead to the window. 

taehyung laughed, shaking his head as he watched her. 

ever since he met chaeyoung, he’s never felt alone. for the longest time, he’d been so focus on being comfortable with himself. 

his communication with his parents was broken and taehyung had only his acting to fill the loneliness. 

his friendship with chaeyoung was special and dear to him. 

“chae?”

chaeyoung turned, “yeah?”

“thank you.” 

chaeyoung chuckled, taking his hand. “i love you, tae.”

taehyung squeezed her hand back. “love you too, cutie.”

  
  


“you didn’t!” chaeyoung laughed, covering her mouth as lisa ran to her. “taehyung!”

taehyung smiled, nodding. “of course i did, happy anniversary, chae. be happy.”

lisa ran to chaeyoung, both of them hugging tightly. taehyung smiled. 

“what are you doing here?” chaeyoung laughed, wiping her tears away. 

lisa laughed too, wiping her own tears away. “ask taehyung, he made this all happen.”

“i just thought you should end the day with the one you truly love, no matter what.”

chaeyoung cried, lisa following suit. they both hugged taehyung, making taehyung laugh, holding back his own tears. 

“hush, go have fun!” taehyung shooed them away, making the girls giggle before waving goodbye. 

taehyung smiled, watching them walk away. 

he vaguely remembered the first time he doubted his sexuality. how something as small as spending time with someone, how it can make such a big difference. 

“hyung?”

taehyung furrowed his eyebrows, turning to see jungkook and yoongi. next to them were two pretty girls. 

“uh,” taehyung looked at all the faces watching him. “hi.”

yoongi chuckled. “what are you doing here, tae?”

“i was,” taehyung looked around, making sure chaeyoung and lisa were out of sight. “i was buying tickets for chae, she wanted to come here but we completely forgot she had a class today.”

jungkook furrowed his eyebrows but didn’t say anything. 

“oh, so you’re coming tomorrow?” one of the girls asked. 

taehyung blinked. “yeah.”

“if you’re in here, doesn’t that mean that you already paid for the tickets?” the other girl asked. “why didn’t you just go home?”

“are we here to have fun or just question him?” jungkook sighed. “how boring.”

jungkook walked away, one of the girls running after him. taehyung sighed, scratching his eyebrow. he noticed yoongi was still staring at him. 

“what?” taehyung asked. 

“hey, jisoo, can you go buy us some cotton candy?” yoongi asked. 

jisoo hummed. “sure,” she smiled at taehyung before walking away. 

“is she here?”

“huh?”

yoongi chuckled. “i know, taehyung.” he said, taehyung’s heart picking up. “i know that chaeyoung is actually dating the girl that lives in my building. so tell me, is she here?”

taehyung looked over at jungkook, who was talking with the other pretty girl. he sighed. “yes.”

“let her know that jungkook’s here,” yoongi said.

“no,” taehyung shook his head. “i can’t do that, hyung. if she finds out that jungkook is here, it’ll ruin their night.”

yoongi shook his head. “don’t be an idiot.”

“hyung, please.”

yoongi sighed. “then i guess you’ll have to make sure the idiots don’t run into each other.”

“i don’t–“

“you didn’t expect me to do it, did you?”

taehyung looked at jungkook again, “maybe.”

“keep dreaming, kim.”

-

“so.”

taehyung kept his lips pressed together, squeezed between jungkook and the girl he came with. 

on the opposite side of them, jisoo and yoongi were enjoying their space. 

“are you sure this is safe? to have so many people in here?” the girl asked. 

it’s been an hour and jungkook hasn’t said a single word to taehyung. he’s spoken to everyone but him. 

not to mention that his date, whose name keeps slipping taehyung’s memory (conveniently) has been throwing daggers at him. 

“the guy operating it said we’d be fine,” yoongi said. 

their cab started moving, taehyung glancing over at jungkook, who was looking out of the plastic window. 

“i like the view,” jisoo said. “it’s really pretty at night.”

“we should take a photo!” jungkook’s date said. 

yoongi hummed. “you get better ones on this side.”

the girl got up, moving to yoongi’s side.

jungkook turned at the movement, meeting taehyung’s gaze. jungkook just looked away, taehyung sighing. 

they went up, down, then back up. 

“i’m done for the night,” the girl quickly got out of the cab, jisoo, and yoongi following. 

taehyung was about to get off when someone grabbed him, sitting him back down. 

“we need to talk,” jungkook said. 

taehyung looked at yoongi for help but he was nowhere to be found. the operator shrugged and moved the cab up to let other people in. 

“talk about what?” taehyung asked. 

jungkook didn’t say anything, just turned to look at the view again. taehyung swallowed the knot in his throat.

slowly, they moved further up. taehyung looked at his hands, waiting for jungkook to say something. 

“why did you lie?” jungkook finally spoke up. 

“huh?”

jungkook turned to look at taehyung. “you said chaeyoung wasn’t here.”

“she’s not–“

“stop lying!” jungkook shouted, taehyung wincing. “i told you, i know when you’re acting. why did you lie?”

taehyung swallowed. “i’m sorry i lied.”

jungkook scoffed, shaking his head. “here i thought you were the only one who hadn’t lied to me.”

“jungkook-“

jungkook chuckled, looking at taehyung. he seemed hurt and the thought of hurting jungkook just made taehyung’s chest hurt. 

“did you fight?” jungkook asked. 

taehyung wanted to tell him. tell jungkook everything, how taehyung was just helping his sister out. that the whole relationship is fake. but that wasn’t something for taehyung to talk about, it wasn’t his story to tell. 

chaeyoung had her right to keep it from jungkook if she’s scared of coming out to him. but the way jungkook was looking at him, the sad bambi-like eyes glowing up at him. 

taehyung almost caved in. 

“yeah,” taehyung sighed. “sort of, it’s embarrassing.”

jungkook shook his head, sighing back. “fights with chaeyoung suck,” he leaned back on the seat, putting his arm around taehyung but not directly. “she isn’t someone you want to disappoint.”

taehyung chuckled. “tell me about it, you and her have those stupidly cute big brown eyes that make you cave in instantly.”

“cute?”

“huh?”

“you think i’m cute?” jungkook said with a smirk and taehyung wanted to swallow his tongue. 

taehyung scoffed. “i think you’re an asshole, you just left your date alone!”

“i wanted to know why you were lying,” jungkook said. he stood up, taehyung watching him tentatively. “but i guess, you had to. your relationship problems aren’t interesting nor our business.”

taehyung chuckled at that, such a jungkook thing to say. a compliment hidden in an insult. 

“i’m sorry for lying to you, guk.”

jungkook laughed, sitting on the opposite side of taehyung. “guk?”

“i like it and i think you said you hated it.”

“hate is an understatement.”

taehyung shrugged. “you’re my guk, gukkie wukkie.”

jungkook just scoffed, looking away and towards the city. taehyung followed, staring out at the city. how bright the lights were. 

taehyung then looked at jungkook, his profile was just as beautiful as his face. jungkook’s chiseled jaw, his bambi-like eyes just staring out, mind busy with questions or words that taehyung would never hear. 

he liked jungkook. 

he needed to talk to chaeyoung...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was hard to finish. i wrote this ending but the more i reread it, the more i disliked it. this version (fifth! version!) is probably the most satisfying, i like where this one leads. hope you do too. uwu
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	18. 00:18

taehyung saw a flash. he quickly turned his head, finding jungkook with his phone out, the phone directed towards taehyung. “did you just take a picture of me?”

“i’m snapping it to chaeyoung, make her jealous, so she can forgive you faster,” jungkook said, turning the phone so taehyung could see the picture.

taehyung was looking away, looking pensive. the city lights in the back. it was a nice picture.

“i like it, send it to me.”

“that would require me to save the picture, i don’t want this in my photos.”

taehyung rolled his eyes. “stop being a wimp, having a man’s photo in your phone won’t burn your phone.”

“you’d know.”

“are you bullying me? that’s–“

“alright, alright,” jungkook rolled his eyes, tapping away. taehyung smiled softly, watching jungkook. “i don’t even have your number.”

taehyung sighed, holding out his hand. jungkook handed taehyung his phone. he typed his number, saving it, then sending himself the picture.

“there.”

jungkook took back his phone. “i need a contact picture.”

“just use the one you took.”

“no, it ruins my aesthetic.”

“you have none.”

jungkook raised his eyebrows, making taehyung sigh.

“fine, what do you want?”

“a selca.”

“one of mine?”

jungkook shrugged. “or just take one.”

taehyung looked around. “there’s shitty lighting here, i’ll just–“ taehyung’s cheeks started to burn. “i’ll send you one.”

“whatever,” jungkook went back on his phone.

-

“there you are!” yoongi sighed. “we were looking for you so we could eat. the girls want some vietnamese food, that fine?”

jungkook put his arm around taehyung. “sorry, hyung. taehyung said if i rode the ferris wheel three times without throwing up that he’d invite me to some chicken and beer.”

yoongi scoffed. “that seems highly unlikely. are you skipping out on your date again?”

“i don’t know what you’re talking about,” jungkook started pulling taehyung away from yoongi. “have fun, hyung!”

they walked towards the exit, yoongi just waving jungkook away, looking annoyed.

“you shouldn’t skip out on your dates like that, jungkook.”

“yoongi knows i don’t do dates,” jungkook said, his arm still around taehyung. but it somehow turned into something that looked like jungkook was taking taehyung hostage which wasn’t far from how taehyung felt.

“then why agree?”

“yoongi likes jisoo, i think.”

taehyung sighed, letting jungkook walk them out and onto the parking lot.

“did you drive here?” jungkook asked.

“tae!”

they both turned to see chaeyoung running towards them. jungkook dropped his hand around taehyung, taehyung looking around for lisa.

the closer chaeyoung came, the more taehyung saw that she had been crying. her eyes puffy and red.

“chae,” taehyung whispered, walking towards her. chaeyoung crashed into him, sobbing harder as he hugged her tightly.

taehyung turned to look at jungkook, who was turning away. tongue poking out of his cheek as he looked away.

“what’s wrong?” taehyung whispered, turning his attention back to chaeyoung.

“she broke up with me,” chaeyoung whispered between her sobs. “she–she’s gone.”

-

taehyung woke up to the smell of coffee. he furrowed his eyebrows, slowly sitting up. he blinked twice before noticing that chaeyoung and jungkook were both asleep on his lap.

he chuckled slightly, caressing chaeyoung’s cheek. her nose was still red, her makeup slightly smudged. taehyung looked around the room, they were in jungkook’s bedroom, cans of beer on the desk.

taehyung turned to look at jungkook, his chest moving up and down slowly. a slight snore coming from him. his eyelashes long and naturally curled. his lips slightly opened. he looked beautiful.

“oh, sorry,” taehyung looked up to see mr. park standing at the door. “i thought jungkook was alone.”

taehyung hummed, hoping that mr. park doesn’t see the dozen empty bottles displayed on jungkook’s desk. “sorry, we all fell asleep.”

“no, it’s fine. jungkook has a sports interview in two hours, so i came up to get him.”

taehyung looked down at jungkook. an interview? “i’ll wake him up, you know how grumpy he gets when he’s awaken.”

mr. park chuckled. “don’t i know it. he once bit me when he was younger.”

taehyung chuckled softly. “that honestly doesn’t come as a surprise.”

“taehyung?”

“yes, sir?”

mr. park looked down, then at chaeyoung. “is chaeyoung alright? she seemed–she’s not stressed over school, is she?”

taehyung smiled softly. “she’s okay, sir.”

“she seemed very sad last night.”

“she had a bad day, sir but she’s a strong woman.”

mr. park smiled sadly. “they both are.” he chuckled. “i’ll let you to it, then, taehyung. breakfast will be waiting for you three.”

taehyung nodded, watching as mr. park closes the door. his eyes moved down to chaeyoung. he wondered what had happened? why lisa would just break up with chaeyoung like that?

he didn’t want to press chaeyoung about it when they got home. instead, she insisted on drinking, which pleased jungkook. taehyung didn’t want her to overdue it, so he stayed with her and jungkook.

once jungkook fell asleep on the bed, taehyung had sat with chaeyoung on the floor where she cried some more.

“hey.”

taehyung turned to see jungkook awake. “hi.”

jungkook closed his eyes again, stirring until he was laying on his back. “your thigh is oddly comfortable.”

“thanks?”

“did mr. park see the beers?”

taehyung looked at the cans, wondering if he’d ever heard jungkook say ‘step-father.’ “i don’t think so, if he did. he didn’t say anything.”

“i guess i should get ready,” jungkook sat up, stretching his arms. “you should wake her up too, she has morning classes.”

jungkook got up and walked to his bathroom without another word. taehyung sighed, running his fingers through chaeyoung’s hair.

“chae,” taehyung whispered.

chaeyoung’s eyes fluttered before opening. “hm?”

“you up for classes?”

“not really,” she said, her voice hoarse from crying.

“jungkook has some interview, did you want to go? or do you want to stay here?”

chaeyoung sighed. “you should go.”

“i’m not family.”

“he gets lonely during those things, i used to go to keep him company but i grew out of it.” chaeyoung whispered. “you should go, he’d like that.”

taehyung shook his head. “i’m not leaving you.”

chaeyoung smiled. “i think i need some alone time before i can talk about what happened.”

taehyung leaned forward, pressing a kiss to chaeyoung’s forehead. “i love you,” he whispered.

chaeyoung’s eyes watered. she smiled softly. “i love you too, tae.”

-

“you weren’t even invited,” jungkook said, the makeup artist patting some foundation onto his skin.

taehyung recognized the makeup artist from the theatre. her name was minnie, she was from thailand and loved music. she would sometimes do their makeup or compose some songs.

“refrain from moving so much, jungkook,” minnie chuckled.

jungkook sighed, raising his eyebrows at taehyung, waiting for a reply.

“chae sent me.”

“of course she did,” jungkook scoffed, turning away. minnie glanced at taehyung, as if asking for help.

taehyung shrugged.

“so,” minnie said. “are you excited for this interview, jungkook? i heard it’s with a super prestigious magazine.”

jungkook hummed. “sounds like i’m doing the interview right now.”

“i’m just trying to make conversation.”

“you don’t need to. just do the makeup.”

taehyung frowned. “hey, don’t be an asshole.”

“whatever.”

taehyung scoffed, shaking his head. “sorry you got stuck with the shitty one, minnie.”

minnie chuckled, filling in jungkook’s eyebrows. “trust me, i had worse. remember that australian transfer we had last year?”

“oh, that guy? yeah, he called everyone racial slurs and spoke in broken korean.”

minnie hummed. “he makes jungkook look like a baby, trust me, i’m fine.”

“i’m right here.”

taehyung ignored him. “so, did you listen to troye sivan’s collab with lauv?”

“yes! it was so great! it’s on repeat every single morning!”

taehyung listened to minnie talk, glancing over at jungkook, who was on his phone but looking up at minnie occasionally, as if listening to her too.

-

“what’s been the most difficult thing about being in multiple sports?” the interviewer asked.

taehyung watched from behind the scenes, smiling at how articulate jungkook answered. how he carried himself with such confidence, even cracking some jokes with the interviewer. it almost didn’t look like a professional setting, no bright lights or cameras. just two people hanging out.

but taehyung understood what chaeyoung had meant. jungkook’s parents were nowhere to be seen, just staff members of the magazine company and school officials, walking around.

“do you think dating right now would distract you?”

taehyung’s attention came back to jungkook, watching as he persona didn’t change. the same charming smile on his face.

“everyone should have someone cheering them on, instead of blaming someone for distracting me, i think i’d blame myself for not having enough time to commit to the relationship. so i rather just opt out from getting serious with someone.”

taehyung looked away, feeling something pulling his heart. he walked over to the snack table, silently eating the grapes as he heard jungkook mumble in the background.

why did jungkook’s answer affect him? it wasn’t like they had something going on? or like they even had a chance to start something? why did taehyung’s heart feel this heavy?

“he’s good.” minnie said. “i almost forgot how much of a pain he is.”

taehyung chuckled. “that’s jungkook.”

minnie crossed her arms, leaning against the table. “you hear so much about him, how arrogant he is, how much of a flirt he can be, or how incredibly charming he is. seeing him in person, hearing him be charming - it’s definitely an experience.”

“don’t tell me you like him.”

“no,” minnie shook her head. “but i can see why people would. just be careful, taehyung. a guy like that can mend the broken hearts he broke.”

minnie squeezed his shoulder before leaving. taehyung watched as jungkook shook the interviewers hand before walking away.

“you hungry?” jungkook scoffed.

taehyung looked down, putting down the bowl of grapes he’d picked up. “no.”

“whatever,” jungkook undid his tie. “want to go eat?”

minnie’s advice bounced around his head. she was right. taehyung had been taken away by jungkook, so much that he’d forgotten reality.

jungkook liked girls, liked sleeping with them, liked playing with them. even if that wasn’t the side of jungkook that taehyung fell for, it was still there.

what would happen if taehyung confessed?

would jungkook would laugh at him? would jungkook call him disgusting?

“i should go check on chae.”

jungkook nodded. “right.” he shook his head. “what exactly was the point of coming all this way, then?”

“huh?”

“you just came as a favor to her, didn’t you? i don’t need you feeling sorry for me, neither you or her.” jungkook glared at taehyung before walking away.

taehyung furrowed his eyebrows, following after him. “hey, jungkook, wait up.”

jungkook kept walking, both of them exiting the building and walking onto the courtyard.

“jungkook!”

jungkook turned around, making taehyung take a step back. “you know, i keep thinking you do things because you like me, because you actually like spending time with me but it’s all because of her, huh? that’s why you started talking to me, that’s why you spent time with me. what a fucking joke i must be to you, huh?”

“jungkook, it’s not–“

“forget it.” jungkook shook his head. “go to her, whatever she was crying about is more important, right?”

“you can’t possibly ask me to pick between you two,” taehyung scoffed. “i’m not going to.”

“and what if i did?”

“what?”

jungkook stepped closer, making taehyung’s heart speed up. “what if i asked you to pick, between me and chaeyoung?”

“i don’t–i don’t understand.”

jungkook’s eyes looked around, taehyung just blinking. heart beating fast in his ears as jungkook got closer. taehyung wasn’t sure what happened next, all he was sure of was that there was a pair of lips on his.

“jungkook!” taehyung shoved jungkook, shoved him hard that he toppled over.

jungkook chuckled, his bangs covering his eyes. “just leave, taehyung.”

“jung–“

“just go,” jungkook looked away.

taehyung walked over to jungkook, sitting down next to him.

“what are you doing?” jungkook looked up, his eyes watery. “i said go!” he shouted but taehyung shook his head.

“you don’t scare me, jungkook.”

jungkook scoffed one more time, before a tear fell down his cheek. “what’s wrong with me?”

taehyung put his hand over jungkook’s. “nothing’s wrong, jungkook.”

“i’d disappoint them,” jungkook whispered. “they’d hate me.”

“they won’t hate you.”

jungkook shook his head. “we should go before it gets busy.” jungkook got up, walking ahead.

taehyung sighed, touching his lips, which were still tingling. he shook his head, running after jungkook.

-

taehyung leaned against the railing, sighing softly as the wind hit his face. he watched ducks swim along the lake underneath the bridge.

“here.”

taehyung smiled as he accepted the warm coffee from jungkook. “thanks.”

jungkook leaned against the railing. “i think i like you.

taehyung turned to look at jungkook, who kept looking at the ducks.

“it’s fucked up, taehyung. you’re dating my step-sister.” jungkook blew his coffee. “i’m also straight? i don’t even fucking know anymore. it’s all confusing and fucked.”

taehyung hummed. “thank you.” jungkook turned to look at him.

“for what?”

“being honest.”

jungkook scoffed, turning away. “what kind of rejection is that?”

taehyung wanted to beam. wanted to scream and dance around. jungkook liked him. jungkook!! liked!! him!!

but jungkook also thought he was in a serious relationship with chaeyoung. and chaeyoung has just recently broken up with lisa.

“you know what’s the worst part?”

taehyung turned back to jungkook. “what?”

jungkook sighed, shaking his head as he sipped his coffee. taehyung’s heart started beating fast again, his nerves heightening as he waited for jungkook’s response.

“i wish i would’ve met you first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had some cheap ass cold brew from the dollar store and thIS CHAPter happened. please send your complaints to them, oomph.  
> *cracks every joint* let’s get that angst, am i right? i hope you still love me after this huuuuu.  
> ok but that last sentence really hit a chord with me because it’s just . . . out of character for jungkook? idk if that makes sense? to show that kind of vulnerability? i guess? idk. 
> 
> pls love me still.  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)  
> [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	19. 00:19

taehyung climbed into chaeyoung’s bed, waking her up as he slipped underneath the covers. 

“hi,” whispered chaeyoung as she turned to face him. taehyung smiled softly. “what time is it?”

“midnight,” taehyung whispered back. 

chaeyoung furrowed her eyebrows, rubbing her eyes. “did i really sleep that long?”

“maybe, i was with jungkook all day.”

“oh?” chaeyoung smiled softly. “how was that? did he do good on the interview?”

taehyung nodded, cuddling into chaeyoung. “he did amazing, chae. the way he talks and just carries himself is incredible. i think the magazine will eat him up, in a good way.”

“yeah, he was always great at those things. it’s all an act though, something that jungkook’s had to perfect over the years. he was always made the star of each team because of his looks and abilities, so he had a lot of interviews.”

taehyung looked down, nodding. “yeah.”

“but you spent the entire day with him?”

“yeah, we just got home.”

chaeyoung hummed, closing her eyes. “that’s nice, i’m happy for you.”

taehyung felt his chest tighten, biting his tongue as chaeyoung fell back to sleep. he wanted to tell her about jungkook but he kept quiet. 

he’ll let her heal a little more. 

-

taehyung woke up to an empty bed, making him furrowed his eyebrows as he looked around. he found chaeyoung at her vanity, putting on makeup. 

“hey, morning,” taehyung said, making chaeyoung jump. “sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

chaeyoung shook her head, sniffling as she put on lipstick. “don’t worry about it,” she said. “did you sleep fine?”

taehyung hummed, sitting up. “you ready to talk?”

“i actually have a class,” chaeyoung stood up, grabbing her backpack. “we’ll talk soon, okay?”

“oh, do you want me to drop you off?”

chaeyoung shook her head. “i think i need to walk there, have some time in nature. i’ll text you, okay?” with that she left, taehyung sighing as he got out of bed. 

“chae, we need to talk.”

taehyung looked up to see jungkook. jungkook blinked. 

“you stayed the night?”

taehyung felt his chest tighten. “yeah.”

“why?” jungkook raised his voice. 

“i–i–“

jungkook scoffed. “whatever.” with that, jungkook turned around. taehyung collapsed on the bed, feeling his heart beating fast. 

-

“thank you for taking care of jungkook yesterday,” mrs. park said as she served both taehyung and jungkook breakfast. “even if he won’t say it, he likes having someone there for him.”

“i don’t need someone there, that’s why you and dad leave.”

mrs. park simply rolled her eyes, pouring taehyung some coffee. “he likes the company.” she whispered. 

“no i don’t!” jungkook slammed the table, taehyung turning to look at him. “anyone but him!”

taehyung looked away. “i won’t go again, just relax.”

“fine, just keep your word.”

“jungkook, let’s relax, okay? taehyung was just–“

“taehyung was just doing what his little girlfriend told him to do, he doesn’t care about me.” jungkook stood up. “i’m leaving first.”

“jungkook!” mrs. park went after him but jungkook was faster than her. “my apologies, taehyung.”

taehyung swallowed thickly. “it’s alright, mrs. park. i’m used to his outbursts, he’s just stressed.”

mrs. park sighed, walking over to pick up jungkook’s plate. “i was hoping that you two would be closer by now, i’m sorry for pushing this but jungkook doesn’t talk to any of us, not unless he’s forced to. having someone older, someone like a brother,” she sighed. “wishful thinking, i suppose. jungkook doesn’t trust easily so it’s not your fault, taehyung.”

taehyung noticed that jungkook left his phone on the table. “i should get going, mrs. park. i have work today.”

“right, of course. thank you for what you’ve done for both my children.”

mrs. park turned to wash the dishes, taehyung taking the opportunity to grab jungkook’s phone, and walk out. 

taehyung pocketed the phone, looking around for jungkook. when he didn’t find him, taehyung decided to look for him after practice. 

-

“he said he likes me.” 

bogum’s eyes widened. “shut up! what did you say?”

“i–it’s complicated,” taehyung sighed, glancing at the clock. he should probably leave now if he wants to catch jungkook. 

“well uncomplicate your life, taehyung! you finally have the guy you’ve been pining over say that he likes you. why would you let this go?”

taehyung groaned, pulling his hoodie over his head. “i’m just–he’s scared to like me, bogum. he–he seemed so distraught at the idea of liking me, of disappointing his parents.”

“didn’t we all feel that way?” bogum started labeling the books that they had brought in. “our first crush, our first gay crush is terrifying, taehyung. it’s just a unofficial confirmation that we’re gay, that we’re not the same person that we used to be. it’s terrifying.”

taehyung thought back to the first boy he liked. bogum was right. taehyung had cried for three weeks because of that fear that bubbled inside him. the fear that maybe his parents would hear his thoughts, that they would just know about it. 

“if you like him, romantically or not, help him see that liking someone the same gender isn’t a bad thing. but also be patient with him, just because you and i are comfortable with ourselves, we have to remember all the hardships that we went through to be like this.”

taehyung smiled. “you’re cute, thank you for the advice.”

“anytime,” bogum shrugged. “you know where to find me.”

taehyung nodded, waving goodbye, and exiting the bookstore. as he did, he crashed into jimin. 

“watch where you’re going, asshole.” jimin looked up, eyes widening when he saw it was taehyung. “kim, what are you doing here?”

taehyung furrowed his eyebrows slightly, unused to hearing jimin refer to him anything other that fellatio. “i–i shop here.”

jimin looked around. “cool.” jimin was about to go in but taehyung stopped him. “need anything else?”

“i thought you had practice today.”

“no, your little bodyguard never showed up for practice so coach dismissed us. i guess he was still pretty pleased with his interview that it didn’t matter.”

“jungkook didn’t show up?”

jimin shook his head. “make sure to tell that fucking punk that it better not be a girl he’s ditching practice over. he should take this shit serious.”

“he does,” taehyung snapped, making jimin scoff. “he takes this very serious, whatever reason he decided to skip practice must be serious!”

jimin rolled his eyes, pushing past taehyung. “whatever.”

taehyung sighed, about to walk away when he saw jimin go up to bogum. bogum smiled as soon as he met jimin’s gaze. 

-

“jeon jungkook, this is why you skipped practice!” 

jungkook looked up, then back down at the screen. “what? arcade games are fun.”

“maybe when you’re five and don’t have responsibilities. you had practice, why didn’t you go? your coach–“

“my coach is so far up my ass he would probably cancel the practice because of yesterday, stop screaming.”

taehyung noticed two beers beside jungkook. “you’ve been drinking too? jungkook, little kids come here.”

“fuck off, kim. i don’t want to argue right now. just go make out with chaeyoung.”

taehyung bit his tongue before taking a seat next to jungkook. “jungkook, what’s wrong?”

“what’s wrong?” jungkook laughed, looking at taehyung. “you were there, taehyung. how can you possibly not know what’s wrong?”

“talk to me, guk.”

“talk to you? what for?” jungkook shook his head, about to reach for the beer but taehyung stopped him. “let me go, kim.”

“no, if you’re sad or you’re angry, talk to me or talk to yoongi. but don’t do this, don’t get drunk just because you think it’ll help you.”

jungkook shoved taehyung away, making taehyung fall off the chair, bumping his shoulder against one of the arcade games. “just go away, taehyung.”

taehyung felt his eyes water, his chest rising up and down as he stared at jungkook. jungkook went back to his game. 

“fine.”

jungkook turned to look at him. “what?”

“i’ll leave,” taehyung slowly stood up, his shoulder stinging. he winced, jungkook getting up immediately, helping taehyung up. “i’m fine.”

“i’m sorry,” jungkook whispered. “i shouldn’t have shoved you away like that, i’m sorry.”

taehyung shook his head, stepping away. “i should–i should get going.” he turned to leave but stopped. “oh, i was supposed to give you this.”

taehyung handed jungkook his phone. jungkook took it, sighing. 

“taehyung, let me walk you home.”

“it’s just a bruised shoulder, jungkook. i’ll be fine.”

jungkook shook his head. “i’m–i’m ready to talk.”

jungkook and taehyung walked along the streets in silence. taehyung wincing with every step. 

“are you sure?”

“i don’t need a piggyback, jungkook.”

jungkook nodded, just going back to the silence again. taehyung frowned, grabbing jungkook’s wrist. 

“for someone who said he wanted to talk, you haven’t said shit.” 

jungkook licked his lips, opening then closing his mouth. taehyung raised his eyebrows. “i once dated this girl, she had long pretty brown hair, and she was probably one of the coolest girls i’ve ever known.”

“chaeyoung told me about that. how she’d come over every day and then she just stopped coming over.”

“we broke up, she broke up with me.” jungkook sighed. “she had this older brother and he just started getting all touchy with me. i told him to fuck off but he wouldn’t listen.”

jungkook sighed, shaking his head. 

“he locked me in his room and tried to kiss me but i just wrestled him to the ground. i fought him until i was able to run out. when i told her, she just laughed it off as her brother being a boy.” jungkook shrugged. “it freaked me out so i just stopped going over. she got angry and dumped me.”

taehyung squeezed jungkook’s wrist, hadn’t even notice he was still holding it. “i’m sorry, jungkook. you shouldn’t have been through that, no one should. that guy is an asshole and his sister too.”

jungkook chuckled, moving his hand down to interlace their fingers. taehyung’s heart skipped, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. 

“thanks,” jungkook whispered. he looked away, clearing his throat. “anyway, i think my fear started there.”

“fear?”

“men,” jungkook laughed breathlessly. “just being around them made me feel strange. i would keep my guard up and not let them too close. started sleeping around too, partying, and just really taking it out on my liver.”

taehyung hummed. “i’m sorry.”

“i don’t want you to be sorry, taehyung. it’s not your fault.”

“i still feel sorry, you shouldn’t have felt the need to be so guarded around people like that.”

“i guess my parents abandoning me and then having that happen could really fuck up someone’s trust issues, huh?” jungkook laughed sarcastically. 

taehyung stopped them from walking, jungkook looking at him worried. “jungkook,” he whispered. “i–i have to tell you something.”

“jungkook?”

taehyung and jungkook looked up to see ahjin, her hair cut into bangs, making her look even prettier than before. taehyung glanced at jungkook who just grinned. 

“hey,” jungkook chuckled, going up to hug her. ahjin smiled up at jungkook. “what are you doing here?”

“i had an appointment,” ahjin rubbed her stomach, jungkook nodding. ahjin looked at taehyung. “hi taehyung, how have you been?”

“i’m fine,” taehyung mumbled, ahjin turning back to jungkook. both of them going into a conversation that taehyung couldn’t keep up. 

they talked about stories from baseball team parties, about ahjin’s family, about jungkook’s interview. 

“i should get going,” taehyung said, giving up on trying to keep up. 

ahjin hummed. “bye!” she said dismissively, taehyung forcing a smile as he turned to leave. 

jungkook grabbed his wrist, making taehyung turn to look at him. “i’m walking you home.”

“you don’t need to,” taehyung glanced at ahjin, who stared at them both curiously. 

“text me the date, okay?” jungkook said to ahjin, waving goodbye, and pulling taehyung along with him. 

taehyung looked at ahjin one more time. she was pretty, it was no wonder that jungkook liked her. he turned back around, fiddling with his hair. should he get bangs?

“she looks happy.”

taehyung looked at jungkook. “yeah, i guess so.”

“she was terrified of having the baby, so i’m happy that she’s happy.”

“i didn’t know you were talking.”

jungkook chuckled, looking at taehyung. “what? are you jealous?”

taehyung scoffed. “as if.”

they walked down the street, taehyung’s heart beating fast. 

of course he was, idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’all are so spoiled. this is 2,000+ words. when i first started writing fanfics, each chapter was like 800 words lmfao. but you know i love you so i love spoiling you. 🥰  
> but ok ok. how do we feel about bogum and jimin?  
> on chaeyoung putting off talking?  
> i wanna know ur thoughts uwu pls. 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	20. 00:20

taehyung glanced over at jungkook, who was looking up at the sky. “jungkook?” the youngest turned to look at him. “can i ask you something personal?”

jungkook nodded, looking at taehyung curiously. taehyung swallowed nervously. 

“do you ever wonder about your birth parents?”

jungkook looked away, back up at the sky. “when i was little, i wondered a lot about them. why they left me, if something happened to them. maybe they passed away or maybe they were drug addicts.”

taehyung looked down, listening to jungkook as they walked. 

“but nowadays, i find myself wondering what good it would do me if i ever found out,” jungkook chuckled. “i have so much shit going on, with–“

taehyung looked up, jungkook sighing. 

“why is it so easy to open up to you?”

“i’m sorry.”

jungkook looked at taehyung. “please don’t be sorry.” taehyung nodded slowly. “i’m serious, hyung. i don’t ever want you to apologize to me, you don’t have to.”

taehyung felt his cheeks start to warm up. “what’s–what’s going on?”

“just,” jungkook shrugged. “i feel this immense pressure from the park’s. this pressure to be this perfect son, perfect sports player, that i can’t let myself go down that path, you know. of wondering about people that didn’t want me in their life. i keep thinking, if they wanted to find me, they would’ve already.”

taehyung smiled softly. “i’m sorry for bringing it up, i shouldn’t have asked.”

“you’re braver than mrs. park, all she does is ask about my feelings or some shit like that.”

“you know, the pressure they put on you–“

“is because they came about me, yeah, i know.” jungkook chuckled. “trust me, i know. i owe it to them, in the end, they were the ones who stayed. even when i pushed them away, they stayed and they let me lay out my own terms. i’m grateful for them, so i put up with the pressure.”

taehyung bumped his shoulder against jungkook. “promise me something?” jungkook looked at him. “promise me that you’ll come to me if it ever gets too much.”

jungkook smiled. “that’s stupid.”

“there’s nothing stupid about a promise, come on, interlace your pinky with mine,” taehyung lifted his pinky, earning a toothy smile from jungkook as he interlaced their pinkies together. “say it!”

“you’re so fucking embarrassing,” jungkook looked around, only making taehyung giggle harder. “fine, shut up. i promise to come to you when shit hits the fan, there, let me go!”

“you’re such a man.”

“you think so?” jungkook scoffed, “just go to your apartment!”

taehyung looked at the building, hadn’t even realized that they got there already. “you should head first.”

“i didn’t fucking walk all this way for you to see me out, go inside first. ice the shoulder.”

“i’m fine, go. i want to make sure you’re safe.”

jungkook rolled his eyes before turning around and walking away. taehyung sighed, making sure he watched jungkook turn the corner. he waited a couple more seconds before making his way out of the apartment complex. 

“tae?”

taehyung turned to see lisa, wearing her pajamas, taking out the trash. 

“lisa!” taehyung chuckled, going over to hug her. as he got closed, he noticed how puffy her eyes were. “how you feeling?”

lisa sighed. “shitty and a little nauseous, do you mind if we talk inside?”

“no, of course not.”

they walked inside lisa’s apartment, her kitten immediately jumping onto taehyung’s lap as he sat down. 

“how have you been?” lisa asked, sipping her tea. “i thought i heard jungkook but i figured he was just dropping off one of his conquests of the night.”

taehyung ruffled the kitten’s head. “no, just me. he still thinks that i live here.”

“oh? i thought you told him since chae and–i mean chaeyoung and i aren’t together anymore.”

taehyung chuckled softly. “no, i haven’t talked to her about it. actually, i haven’t talked to her at all, she kind of shut down. it’s understandable, of course, i’m just worried.”

lisa hummed. “yeah, well, there’s guilt to dumping someone on their anniversary.”

“dumping?”

“yeah, imagine sitting on the same ferris wheel cab with the person who just dumped you for ten minutes while they fix the stupid ride.” lisa scoffed. “ridiculous.”

taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. “hold on, i thought you dumped her.”

“what!” lisa yelled. “that’s ridiculous, i l–i loved her. i told her so, on that ferris wheel ride. i had it all planned, you were there. i was going to give her my scrapbook and in the end, there was one of the promise rings.”

taehyung scoffed, not sure what to believe. why would chaeyoung lie to him? “i found her sobbing her eyes out, saying that you dumped her, why would she lie?”

“i’m not sure,” lisa shrugged. “maybe i scared her off by saying i loved her. maybe she doesn’t love me.”

taehyung watched as lisa wiped her tears away, making his chest tighten at the sight. 

all of it didn’t make sense. 

even if it had been short lived, chaeyoung adored lisa, why would she end it just like that? without talking to her first?

-

taehyung spoke his lines, delivering every single one with emotion. he knew that the audience was captured and he loved the feeling, missed it with a passion. 

the script just seemed right. his character was lost, hurt, and confused by the people around him. 

chaeyoung had lied to him, despite the lengths that he went through. despite her perfectly knowing that he likes jungkook. 

taehyung loves chaeyoung, but something wasn’t sitting right with him about this breakup. it seemed odd that she’d quit on the relationship after working so hard to make it last. 

the two girls had so much history, so much chemistry, why would chaeyoung throw it away like that?

“great work!” namjoon said, clapping for the actors. “next week is our grand opening, we’re super excited for the outcome, and to finally see all your hard work pay off. please keep working hard and thank you for helping my simple works come alive.”

everyone clapped, taehyung smiling as hoseok hugged him from behind. 

“you did amazing!” hoseok whined. “i stumbled over my words when we fought. it felt so real, i almost cried.”

taehyung laughed, shaking his head. it’s been a week since taehyung spoke with lisa, and ever since, chaeyoung has been dodging his calls and house visits. 

the play was only one week away, so taehyung decided to put all his attention to the play and rehearsals. during that time, he had bonded with hoseok, and quickly learned that hoseok was into skinship. 

“you should’ve,” taehyung walked towards his locker, hoseok hanging off him. “namjoon would’ve been pleased with us.”

hoseok laughed, snuggling his face into taehyung’s shoulder. “you smell good, what shampoo do you use?”

“hyung, are you a pervert?”

“what! it’s a simple question!”

taehyung giggled, getting his bag, and looking back at hoseok. “i have class, are you coming along?”

“yes! i missed you.”

“we’ve been hanging out all week, aren’t you sick of me?”

hoseok hugged him tighter, clinging off him. “course not, i like you, you smell good.”

taehyung giggled, trying to shove hoseok off but hoseok was stronger. 

they accidentally crashed into someone. 

“shit sorry,” taehyung said, looking up to see a group of people. taehyung swallowed, recognizing the people as the wrestling team. 

“watch where you’re going,” the blonde said, scoffing. “ridiculous.”

taehyung hummed, just walking past them. he spotted jungkook, who just looked away from him. 

“wasn’t that jungkook?” hoseok whispered. “i heard that the baseball team was close to kicking him off.”

taehyung turned back to jungkook, who was talking with someone. “why?”

“something about bringing girls into the boy’s locker or something,” hoseok sighed. “but i don’t believe it.”

“why? he has the reputation, doesn’t he?”

hoseok poked taehyung’s side, making taehyung jump. “because of you, silly. ever since you started hanging out with him, he stopped sleeping around. i think he just took the blame since it’s easier to believe. i was talking to yoongi and–“

“wait, yoongi?”

taehyung turned to find hoseok blushing. “yes, shut up!” hoseok looked away. “jungkook misses you.”

taehyung looked forward. “jungkook doesn’t miss anyone.”

“yoongi says that he sounds like a broken record, keeps saying ‘ah, taehyung would like this movie,’ and shit like that. what did you do to him?” hoseok laughed. “he sounds like a lovesick puppy.”

taehyung blushed, looking down, “no he doesn’t.”

“hey, don’t hurt the messenger.”

taehyung shook his head, “let’s just go to class.”

-

taehyung leaned his cheek against his palm, looking down at the campus. he had an hour break between his class so he decided to climb to the roof. not a lot of people came up here anymore, not since someone found a rat or something. 

he’d try calling chaeyoung again, hoping that she’d answer this time but nothing. 

at this point, he wasn’t even sure if they were fake dating or fake broken up. 

taehyung had decided to distant himself from jungkook, not sure what else to do. 

his head was spinning, so much questions and the only person who could answer them was ghosting him. 

taehyung heard a shutter. 

he quickly turned to see jungkook, a camera hanging around his neck. 

taehyung quickly recognized the camera. 

“is that–“

“a lecia m6 rangefinder film camera? yeah, it is.”

taehyung chuckled, shaking his head. “you’re into photography?”

jungkook took the camera off, putting it on taehyung’s neck. “it’s yours.”

taehyung furrowed his eyebrows, picking up the camera. “i don’t understand.”

“chaeyoung bought it for you,” jungkook said. “but she never got the chance to give it to you.”

“how is she?”

jungkook put his hands inside his jacket. “i’m not supposed to tell you but she’s grounded.”

“grounded?”

“yeah, they found out that she changed majors to music, even applied to a music university.”

taehyung raised his eyebrows. “wait, really? h–how! when did this happen?”

“a week ago? her parents were very pissed off and shouted at her. she cried and begged them to understand that she needed to be free.”

taehyung’s eyes watered, wanting nothing more than to be there for chaeyoung. for so many years, she had given into whatever her parents asked her. she had given up pursuing music because of it. 

“what are they going to do? can–can i talk to them?”

jungkook scoffed. “what good would that do? you’re a theatre major.”

“and? just because i don’t wrestle people to the ground doesn’t mean that i’m any less than you.”

“i never said you were.”

“i’m going to talk to them,” taehyung decided, chaeyoung lived nearby, he would make it in time for his next class. 

jungkook stopped him. “they’re going to say some horrible things.”

“i don’t care, jungkook. they need to understand that just because we don’t bounce balls or play on a field slapping each other’s asses, that doesn’t make what we do any less!”

jungkook smiled. “we don’t slap our asses.”

“you know what i mean.”

“aren’t you playing a football player?”

taehyung smiled back, shaking his head. “i don’t have time for you being a little shit, jungkook.”

“are you going to slap your ass on stage? i might just buy a ticket.”

taehyung hit jungkook’s arm, making jungkook chuckle. they grinned at each other, taehyung’s heart skipping as jungkook looked away shyly. 

“i’ll drive you.”

“what?”

“come on,” jungkook started walking. “i have practice to go to.”

-

taehyung stared at the front door, heart beating fast in his chest. he had felt so determined but standing here, all of it disappeared. 

“well?”

“shut up, i’m building courage.”

jungkook snorted. “i’m sure they’ll already send her off to some overseas boarding school by the time you get that courage.”

taehyung turned around, glaring at jungkook. “can you not be a cute annoying asshole for one second? i’m trying to think of something.”

“enough thinking, taehyung, just do something for once!” jungkook opened the door, shoving taehyung. 

jungkook kept pushing him more inside the house until they found everyone gathered in the living room. 

“jungkook? what are you doing home so early?”

“taehyung has something to say.”

mr. park frowned. “about what?”

taehyung looked at chaeyoung, who looked so sad. her eyes were swollen, just absolutely distraught. 

“mr. and mrs. park, i know i have no say in whatever you think is right for chaeyoung but i can’t sit back and watch you do this.”

“taehyung, this is family matters. i don’t think a boyfriend’s–“

“dad,” jungkook stepped forward, everyone turning to look at jungkook. that was the first time taehyung had ever heard him call mr. park by ‘dad.’ “let him speak.”

taehyung felt even more nervous. 

“i understand that you both do what you believe is the best for your two kids and i have always admire that about you both. i have nothing but respect for both of you, the days i’ve spent here, i have grown quite fond of both you.”

taehyung looked at chaeyoung. “of all of you.” taehyung glanced at jungkook. “so please keep that in mind as i say that stopping chaeyoung from going to music or studying music would he a huge mistake.”

“this is ridiculous, why–“

“let him speak,” mrs. park stopped her husband. “i want to hear him.”

taehyung smiled softly. “i’m not the closest with my parents, i haven’t spoken to them since my last year of high school. i graduated and moved away, we fought a lot about what i should be or who i should be. they called me all sorts of names because i dream of being an actor. my father called it impractical, ridiculous, waste of money, and time.”

“it is!”

mrs. park shushed her husband. 

“hearing my parents say all that built doubts, burden, and shame inside me. i suffered from anxiety attacks because i was so terrified of letting them be right. maybe they are, maybe everything they said is right. my point is, we never know until we try. as parents, you have to intrust that you’ve taught them,” taehyung looked at jungkook. “both of them the skills that they need to fight for their dreams. it’s understandable that you want them to succeed but you’re making them miserable. let them find themselves, let them dream, and let them crash.”

mrs. park took chaeyoung’s hand. “your father and i are going to think it over, do you really want this?”

chaeyoung wiped away her tears. “without a doubt.”

mr. park took both chaeyoung and mrs. park’s hands. “then you should do it.”

chaeyoung broke into tears, hugging both her parents. mr. park looked up at taehyung, smiling softly. 

“you’re not as bad of a improv actor as i thought,” jungkook whispered. 

taehyung smiled at him, feeling at ease as he saw jungkook still there, a teasing smile on his face. 

“so you broke up with lisa because you were scared.” taehyung repeated. 

chaeyoung nodded. “she told me she loved me and i panicked, i’m an idiot, taehyung.”

“you got scared, you’re not an idiot.”

“then a coward.”

taehyung shook his head. “of course not.”

“i am, tae,” chaeyoung sighed. she looked at the camera. “oh, you got it?”

“yeah, thank you by the way.”

“thank you?”

taehyung hummed. “jungkook said that you bought it for me. he also kept insisting on knowing what i wanted for our anniversary so i told him that i wanted this camera. you didn’t have to get it for me, you know. it’s expensive.”

chaeyoung giggled, making taehyung look at her confused. 

“what?”

“i didn’t buy it and i didn’t ask him to ask you.”

taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. “if you didn’t buy it then–“

“he must’ve got it.”

“but why?”

“isn’t it obvious, tae. the kid has a crush on you.”

taehyung looked down at the camera, feeling his heart skip. “it doesn’t matter, he thinks i’m dating you.”

“tell him, tae.”

taehyung looked up at chaeyoung. “what?”

“tell him the truth.”

“the truth about what?” jungkook opened the door, chaeyoung and taehyung turning in shock. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s your girl 🤠 vega 🤠 back on that angst bullshit lmfao snsjssnd.   
> ok but moral of the story: follow your dreams, not others.   
> what? oh? that last scene? pssh, pssh, pssh...i have to go 🏃♀️. 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	21. 00:21

“ the truth about what?” jungkook looked at taehyung then chaeyoung. “what are you two talking about?”

taehyung looked at chaeyoung, both of them biting their tongues. taehyung was about to say something - anything - when mrs. park walked in.

“guk, what are you doing? let them be.” 

jungkook looked from taehyung to chaeyoung again. “right,” he mumbled, letting his mother escort him out of their room. 

taehyung let out a shaky breath, glaring at chaeyoung.

“what? just because i have a failed relationship doesn’t mean that you do too.”

“it’s not about that, chae. you’re not out to your family yet, i don’t want to expose you like that.”

chaeyoung scoffed. “taehyung, what is this really about? if we breakup, what’s going to happen between you and jungkook?”

taehyung picked at his fingers, gnawing on his bottom lip. he wanted to say it, just to at least say it once.

being with chaeyoung allowed taehyung to see jungkook, if they broke up, would jungkook be there? how would he react? would he hate taehyung for lying to him? for manipulating everyone in the house? how would chaeyoung’s parents react? he wouldn’t be able to see jungkook or just move on like that?

“a lot,” taehyung just said. “a lot could happen.”

chaeyoung took taehyung’s hand in her own, smiling softly. “listen to me, you don’t need to protect me. i appreciate every selfless act you do but it’s time to be a little selfish.”

taehyung shook his head. “it’s complicated.”

“of course not, you like jungkook, go find out if he likes you back.”

“not yet,” taehyung said, chaeyoung smiling softly. “i want to make sure that you’re okay before doing anything else.”

-

“hey,” hoseok poked taehyung’s cheek, waking taehyung up from his daydream. “what are you thinking about?”

taehyung sighed, turning on his side to face hoseok. “let’s say someone confessed to you but said person has this certain view about you,” hoseok’s eyebrows furrowed together as he listened. “how do you go about to make sure they don’t hate you once they find out who you truly are?”

“that’s very vague.”

“i don’t-”

“trust me?” hoseok sat up, taehyung following suit. “i already know something is up between you and that park guy, what’s up, taehyung?”

taehyung sighed. “it’s not really my place to say anything, it doesn’t just affect me.”

hoseok stared at taehyung, who just pouted. “fine, just because you’re cute. i’ll try to help your cryptic question.”

“thank you, hyung.”

hoseok shook his head. “this person likes you?”

“yes.”

“do you like them back?”

taehyung laid back down, staring at the sky. “yes.”

“then what’s holding you back? the certain view they have about you?”

“yes.”

hoseok hummed. “but you’re dating chaeyoung, so why does it matter?”

“i think we’re going to break up in a few days.” taehyung put an arm over his eyes. 

“then wouldn’t they just be a rebound, that’ll morph anyone’s view. do they know you’re not available, at least right now?”

taehyung sighed. “yes.”

hoseok hummed, taehyung listened to the rustling of the leaves as hoseok thought about what else to ask. 

taehyung’s chest tightened up. he had these months planned. he’d fake date chaeyoung until the end of this semester, he’d spend his break overseas, he’d fall in love with a stranger for just one night, then come back with a tan.

everything was changing and that terrified taehyung.

now all taehyung’s head kept saying was  _ jungkook, jungkook, jungkook _ . 

if they weren’t together, taehyung wondered where he was. if they were together, taehyung wondered if jungkook was thinking of him, thinking of holding his hand, of kissing him.

“if you’re certain that you’re going to be single some time soon, you should give yourself and that person some time to think about what you want. that person might just like you because you’re unattainable. plus, you’d be newly single, and i know you cared about chaeyoung a lot, so you should give yourself some time to heal from that too.”

taehyung dropped his arm, looking up at hoseok. “hyung.”

“what? did i say something wrong?”

“no, hyung, that was fucking beautiful.”

hoseok laughed, rolling his eyes as he laid down again. “it’s easier to solve someone’s problem when you’re looking at it objectively. meanwhile, i might be falling for that park guy’s best friend.”

“wait, what? yoongi? you and yoongi? when did that happen!”

hoseok smiled. “i don’t kiss and tell.”

“wait you kissed!”

“shit!” hoseok laughed, taehyung sitting up, shaking hoseok.

“hyung, tell me more!”

hoseok shook his head. “he’d kill me.”

“i’ll do it too if you don’t tell me!”

“kim taehyung!”

taehyung winced at the shout, looking up to see jungkook and yoongi. taehyung looked at hoseok, who was turning redder by the second.

“what are you doing?” yoongi frowned, jungkook grinning next to him. “he gets headaches easily, stop shaking him.”

taehyung pulled away his hands from hoseok, who was turning into a tomato. 

“what are you idiots doing here?” jungkook and yoongi sat down on the blanket that taehyung and hoseok had laid out.

jungkook sat next to taehyung, their knees touching. taehyung swallowed, watching as yoongi picked a leaf out of hoseok’s hair.

“i thought you had class,” yoongi mumbled, picking at the leaf from hoseok’s hair. 

hoseok cleared his throat. “i-i did but the teacher said he’d be coming late.”

“you should’ve texted me, i would’ve kept you company.”

taehyung looked away, repressing the laugh that wanted to burst. jungkook raised his eyebrows at taehyung, both of them wanting to laugh.

hoseok glared at taehyung. “i-i thought you had work so i didn’t, besides, taehyung is here.”

“taehyung has a date with jungkook.”

“what?” taehyung and jungkook said in unison.

yoongi smirked, looking at jungkook. “a date, don’t you remember, gukkie?”

“hyung.”

“goodbye you two.”

jungkook clenched his jaw, grabbing taehyung’s bag, all while looking directly at yoongi. yoongi looked unfazed, just smirking as taehyung awkwardly stood up.

“b-bye tae,” hoseok whispered.

taehyung shrugged, taking his bag from jungkook and following him out of the courtyard.

“i can’t believe you let him kick us out like that,” taehyung scoffed, putting on his backpack. “that was my blanket too, i loved that blanket!”

jungkook scoffed. “i’ll buy you a new one, come on, let’s get out of here.”

taehyung looked back, gasping in shock as he found hoseok and yoongi making out. “oh my-”

“stop looking, creep!”

“but-”

jungkook covered taehyung’s eyes, pulling him along. every time taehyung blinked, all he saw was hoseok climbing onto yoongi’s lap.

“that blanket was the only thing i brought from daegu,” taehyung whined as he got inside jungkook’s car.

jungkook scoffed, shaking his head as he started his car. “what do you think they’re going to do? they’re in public.”

“that obviously didn’t faze them, hoseok was climbing yoongi like he was some fucking staircase!”

“you theatre majors are so dramatic and loud,” jungkook mumbled as he started to pull out of the parking lot. “want me to drop you off?”

oh.

“if you want.”

“i didn’t ask that i asked if you want me to drop you off.”

taehyung looked at jungkook, who was looking at him. “no.”

jungkook smiled softly. “good boy,” his smile turned into a smirk and taehyung had to look away, cheeks burning from the praise.

-

“where are we going?”

“you talk to much, kim taehyung,” jungkook sighed, holding the door open. taehyung quickly came to a stop as he saw people get inside a cable car.

“no fucking way.”

jungkook chuckled. “what? scared of heights?”

“no but-but where are we going? why did you drive all the way to namsan.”

“will you relax and just trust me?”

taehyung looked at the cable car, noticed the crowds of couples holding hands, laughing as they stepped inside.

“jungkook-”

“we’ll just go,” jungkook nodded, walking back. 

taehyung scoffed, watching as jungkook walked away. he shouldn’t, he shouldn’t.

“wait,” taehyung grabbed the back of jungkook’s sweater, leaning his forehead against jungkook’s back. “fine, let’s go. i-i’m hungry, anyway. there’s a restaurant around, right?”

jungkook chuckled, “yes, come on. before the cable car leaves.”

taehyung squeezed jungkook’s sweater one more time before letting go. they walked in, jungkook paying the fee before they stepped inside. 

taehyung gasped as he looked around, jungkook standing beside him.

“pretty, huh?”

“try beautiful,” taehyung whispered. “i wish i would’ve brought my camera.”

jungkook chuckled. “yeah well, we didn’t really plan to come here, did we?”

“i’ll have to thank yoongi next time i see him,” taehyung scoffed, quickly taking out his phone and filming the view from the cable car. 

the city looked so beautiful, the trees blossoming from the spring. taehyung smiled widely, taking in everything in front of him.

“get that,” jungkook moved taehyung’s phone, leaving his hand over taehyung’s. jungkook’s hand was warm, making taehyung look away. “it’s beautiful.”

“yeah,” taehyung chuckled, glancing over at jungkook.

“ _ they’re cute _ ,” taehyung heard some girls whispering. “ _ do you think they’re dating someone? _ ”

“ _ the one in the sweater is such boyfriend material, _ ” someone else whispered.

“ _ the one with the round eyes is so hot, wow! _ ”

taehyung scoffed, stopping his recording. “too many people talking,” taehyung mumbled as jungkook gave him a confused look. “i’ll just stick to pictures.”

jungkook hummed, looking back at the view. “it’s prettier at night.”

“you’ve been here before?”

“no but it’s one of the places i’ve always wanted to visit.”

taehyung smiled as jungkook looked at him. “thanks for bringing me along.”

jungkook chuckled, rolling his eyes as he looked away. “we’re not even at the best part.”

-

taehyung felt his heart start to beat faster as they arrived at the n seoul tower, the railings completely covered in lockets. 

“ _ oh my gosh, they came here! do you think they’re here to cut off a lock? _ ”

taehyung glanced at them, making the girls giggle. he forced a smile, shoving jungkook in the opposite direction of the girls.

“hey!”

“this side has a nicer view,” taehyung glanced back, making sure the girls weren’t following him.

taehyung sighed looking out at the skyline. “woah that’s beautiful.” he whispered.

“i know, i was looking at the other side when you rudely pushed me away,” jungkook shoved his shoulder against taehyung, making taehyung turn. “sorry, was that your shoulder?”

“no, it’s fine.”

“it’s not, i shouldn’t have shoved you.”

taehyung chuckled. “i remember your mom told me to never expect an apology from you but now that’s all i get.”

jungkook rolled his eyes. “fuck you then, i’m not sorry for shoving you.”

“that’s more like it.”

jungkook smiled as he looked away, staring at the skyline too. taehyung tried to look at the skyline but he kept looking at jungkook. his side profile was simply stunning. his cute nose, his round eyes staring out. the reflection of the skyline in his eyes. his sharp jawline. his face was young but his body was of an adult. 

“i lied to you.”

“huh?”

jungkook sighed, not turning to look at taehyung. “i once told you that i didn’t care about looking for my birth parents. i did once. after i ran away from the parks for the first time, i found my parents. i came here. this is the earliest memory i have with them. my dad put a lock on this railing, all of our names on the lock. he promised to keep the family together.”

taehyung looked at jungkook, watching as the sun started to set in jungkook’s eyes.

“i have an older brother, he started to cry and my mom started yelling at us. everything else is a blur but i came here after i ran away from the parks. i saw my mom and my brother.”

taehyung took jungkook’s hand in his. 

“they stayed together but decided to give me up.”

“jungkook,” taehyung squeezed jungkook’s hand.

jungkook chuckled, looking at taehyung. “i went up to them, asked if they could take a picture of me, i wanted to see if they’d recognize me.”

“did they?”

“not at first but after my mom took the picture, she did. they left immediately after.” jungkook chuckled again, using his free hand to rub his eyes. “it’s fucking dusty up here.”

taehyung smiled softly, letting jungkook breathe.

“i reject the parks so much because they-they just don’t give up on me, taehyung. it doesn’t matter how much i push them away, they want me back.” jungkook chuckled, his eyes watering. taehyung felt his own tear up too. “do you know how terrifying that feeling is? to finally have someone want you back, to have two amazing and supportive people love you unconditionally? it’s terrifying. that’s why the thought of-of disappointing them is even more terrifying.”

“hey.”

jungkook looked at taehyung.

“you’re capable of loving and being loved, jungkook.” taehyung whispered. “don’t you dare forget that. your parents are complete assholes and it really irritates me that they made you feel so unlovable for years. but the parks, your real mom and dad, they love you, guk. they fucking adore you and you shouldn’t be afraid of that kind of unconditional love.”

jungkook laughed, eyes still teary as his toothy grin appeared, reminding taehyung of a baby. 

“what?”

jungkook put his hand on taehyung’s cheek, taehyung’s heart starting to beat fast. jungkook smiled wide.

“jung-”

taehyung closed his eyes, feeling as jungkook hugged him. taehyung let out a sigh of relief, heart beating in his ears as he hugged jungkook back.

“give me your love,” jungkook whispered, taehyung freezing. “give me your love and lies, i’ll take them both. i’ll take anything, taehyung, just please give me something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stop, i'm actually sobbing my eyes out right now, holy shit.  
> why am i like this? i'm so emotionally invested in my own stories sjdifsjdijfsd.  
> fuck ok.  
> i'm sorry sdjfisjidjfs.  
> this was going ONE way and then it turned into something else.  
> ugh.  
> i love u all so much. i know this isn't what u want to hear after jungkook dropped THAT but like.  
> thank u for supporting me creatively and just going with whatever i write. it really means the world to me and just know that i don't take it for granted. it really means the world to me.  
> every read, every comment, every kudos, every rec, everything. just thank you.  
> jungkook made me fucking soft ugh. 😤😭  
> ok.  
> please leave ur thoughts on this chapter but pls be nice.  
> i'm a softie at heart. 🥺
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	22. 00:22

“jungkook,” taehyung sighed. “i-“

“tae?”

taehyung looked up to see bogum and jimin, holding hands as they approached them. “gummy?”

jungkook scoffed, turning away from the two approaching men. 

“what are you doing here?” taehyung hugged bogum, glancing over at jungkook to make sure he was still there. 

bogum smiled. “jimin brought me here, he’s quite the romantic this one.”

“is he?” taehyung chuckled nervously. “hi jimin.”

jimin nodded. “hey.”

bogum smiled. “oh, hi! i’m bogum!” bogum went over to jungkook, who just forced a smile. 

“jungkook.”

“jung–ah! you’re taehyung’s jungkook.”

“taehyung’s jungkook?” jungkook glanced over at taehyung. 

bogum smiled. “he was always bragging about you, saying that you were this badass athlete and you played every single sport.”

“i do.”

“that’s amazing.”

jungkook hummed. “have we met before?”

“i don’t recall,” bogum turned back to taehyung. “join us for dinner? the weather said it’d rain soon, you can come with us.”

“actually we–“ jimin said. 

“we have to go,” jungkook interrupted. 

jungkook and jimin shared a look. taehyung smiled at bogum. 

“we have to go,” taehyung hugged bogum again. “call you later, okay?”

bogum winked at taehyung before walking away with jimin. jimin glared back one time before taking bogum’s hand. 

“i’ve met him before, haven’t i?”

“does it matter?” taehyung sighed, making his way back to the cable car. 

jungkook caught up to him. “are you okay? was it jimin? i know you used to like him.”

“no, jungkook, it’s not him!” taehyung snapped, jungkook raising his eyebrows, unfazed. “why did you confess? why did you have to make everything more complicated!”

“i’m sorry, i didn’t—“

“no, don’t apologize,” taehyung covered jungkook’s mouth with his hands, jungkook chuckled muffled. “you shouldn’t apologize for liking someone.”

jungkook held taehyung’s wrists, lowering his hands off his mouth. “i like you, taehyung. i’m not apologizing for liking you, i’m apologizing for putting that pressure on you. you don’t have to return the feeling. i’m a big boy, i can handle rejection.”

taehyung groaned, grabbing the back of jungkook’s neck, and pulling jungkook down. he pressed his lips against jungkook’s, jungkook gasping slightly. 

the two froze, not knowing what to do, just standing there with lips touching. taehyung could hear his heart pounding in his chest and ears, his entire body warming up. 

jungkook was the first to move, kissing taehyung, doing the work while taehyung came to his senses. and he did, he was fucking kissing jungkook! this was so wrong. 

taehyung pulled away but jungkook chased after taehyung, taehyung melting, kissing jungkook back. 

the two kissed slowly, taehyung feeling a chill go down his spine, every single doubt start to fade. 

he liked jungkook. he loved the fucking idiot. every single minute spent with jungkook was too short. there weren’t enough hours for the two of them. and that thought alone was terrifying. 

jungkook’s cold hands found their way to taehyung’s cheeks, making the eldest jump at the coldness. 

“sorry,” jungkook laughed, thumbs caressing taehyung’s cheeks. 

taehyung chuckled, licking his lips. “it’s ok.”

jungkook was breathtaking beautiful and taehyung wanted to kiss him again. lips still tingling from their kiss but...chaeyoung appeared into taehyung’s mind. 

“shit,” taehyung stepped back, taking jungkook by surprise. “i’m so sorry, i shouldn’t have—“

“why not? you like me, taehyung.”

“you don’t—“

“why else would you have kissed me? because you pity me? you’re not that altruistic, taehyung. you like me.”

taehyung shook his head, running a hand through his hair. he was an idiot. he was an idiot! “i–“

“you what, taehyung! for once will you fucking speak for yourself instead of speaking for others!” jungkook raised his voice, obviously hurt and taehyung’s chest felt heavy. 

taehyung opened his mouth to say something but his words were stuck in his throat. 

“you’re so irritating!” jungkook threw his hands up, walking away. taehyung watched him walk away, debating whether or not to chase after him. 

this was taehyung’s fault, he initiated the kiss. he was the one who started this. 

taehyung closed his eyes, apologizing to chaeyoung twice before running after jungkook. 

he hugged jungkook from behind, stopping him from stepping into the cable car. 

“i like you,” taehyung shouted, a couple people turning and mumbling amongst themselves. 

jungkook stopped. “what?”

“i like you.”

“i can’t quite hear you, it’s loud.”

this fucking shit. “i like you, jeon jungkook!” taehyung shouted as loud as he could. 

jungkook chuckled, putting a hand over taehyung’s. “that’s what i thought you said.”

-

taehyung waited for jungkook to come back, sighing as he looked around jungkook’s room. chaeyoung had gone with her mother to buy clothes for her college, her parents finally coming to terms with her change of major. her father had also been gone by the time they came back. 

jungkook had exclaimed that he wanted some noodles to “celebrate” so taehyung was waiting in his bed, wearing jungkook’s hoodie and sweatpants. 

“every time they’d leave me alone,” jungkook started his sentence from the hallway, taehyung straining to hear him entirely. “i’d run down to make myself cups of noodles.”

“cups?”

“i once ate six at the same time,” jungkook came back with two cups. “my face was super puffed up and my stomach hurt for three days straight but it was the best time ever.”

taehyung scoffed, shaking his head. “why would you do that?” taehyung fixed the hoodie, catching jungkook’s attention. “what? you’re much more meatier than me, it fits kind of big.”

jungkook bit his lip. “you know, i’ve had my share of partners,” taehyung raised his eyebrows, wondering where this could possibly go. not to mention, jealousy starting to bubble. “and they somehow always end up wearing my hoodies.”

“please tell me this ends good for you.”

jungkook smiled, handing taehyung the cup of noodles. “but none of them have ever looked as good as you, you look like you’re meant to wear it. you look adorable.”

taehyung scoffed, feeling a blush spreading to his cheeks. “you’re just trying to save your ass.”

“is it working?”

“hardly.”

jungkook laughed, closing the door, and climbing into bed with taehyung. “did you decide on a movie?”

“nope.”

“and i’m the annoying one?”

jungkook put his arm around taehyung, taehyung looking at him. 

“what?”

taehyung smiled easily, cheeks burning as he looked away from jungkook’s smug face. “nothing.”

jungkook’s arm hooked around taehyung’s waist, his hand loosely holding taehyung’s waist. “i’ll pick a movie then.”

taehyung was going to lose his mind. the guilt from doing this mixing in with taehyung’s craving for more was making him dizzy. 

just being close to jungkook, being so unapologetically close to him. feeling his warmth, smelling his cologne, being able to count the moles scattered beautifully across his face. 

“can you eat with one hand?”

“don’t underestimate an athlete.”

taehyung scoffed, rolling his eyes, relaxing into jungkook. he leaned his head against jungkook’s shoulder, the smile on his face growing as jungkook leaned his chin against the top of taehyung’s head. 

if this was a dream, if this was a nightmare - taehyung never wanted to wake up. 

-

taehyung woke up tucked into a bed. he rose his head in confusion, freezing when he found jungkook on his computer, headphones on. a soft hum of jungkook’s music coming from the headphones. 

taehyung slowly sat up, checking his phone to see the time. it was 1 in the afternoon. had taehyung slept in? he hardly remembers falling asleep last night. 

after the movie, they had talked all night, taehyung barely remembering falling asleep. 

“hey,” jungkook took off his headphones. “i was listening to chaeyoung’s audition tape. come listen.”

taehyung hummed, getting out of bed, and walking over. jungkook grabbed taehyung’s waist, sitting taehyung onto his lap. 

“jungkook, i-“

“just listen,” jungkook put the headphones on taehyung before he could finish. 

the song started, taehyung recognizing it immediately. chaeyoung’s voice coming in slowly. 

taehyung had heard chaeyoung sing before but this was beautiful. 

“ _ if i keep my eyes closed, he feels just like you _ ,” chaeyoung sang with this emotion, this raw emotion and taehyung knew perfectly why. 

“ _ would’ve trade it all for you, my lover. _ ”

taehyung let out a shaky breath, feeling his eyes water. he slid off the headphones, jungkook chuckling. 

“that bad huh?”

“she’s so fucking talented,” taehyung chuckled, turning halfway to face jungkook. “you and her have that in common.”

jungkook smiled, about to kiss taehyung when the door opened. taehyung squeaked, attempting to get off jungkook’s lap, but ending up tripping over some wires. 

“taehyung,” jungkook laughed, trying to help taehyung but laughing. 

“tae, are you okay!” chaeyoung laughed, running to help taehyung up. 

“i hate you both.”

“as if,” chaeyoung giggled. “i came to face the ridicules that jungkook has for me.”

jungkook smiled, helping taehyung up too. “oddly enough, i don’t have any. you did amazing, sis.”

chaeyoung and taehyung both snapped up to look at jungkook. 

“what did you say?”

jungkook rolled his eyes. “don’t make me think of ridicules.”

chaeyoung laughed, running to hug jungkook, jungkook groaning as he looked at taehyung. taehyung just smiled at them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’all. who else is live-streaming blackpink’s performance 😔✊  
> but like sjskdjdjdksnf  
> they kissed  
> they  
> fucking  
> ki  
> s  
> s  
> e  
> d  
> and im still crying.   
> ok ok ok ok 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	23. 00:23

taehyung smiled softly, watching the rain turn the ground into a dark grey. watching the students run for cover. he finally looked away, smile growing when he saw jungkook walking inside the library. jungkook’s brown eyes look around the building, shaking off the rain from his rain jacket. 

jungkook’s eyes finally met taehyung’s, a wide grin growing on his face. “i’m here,” he said as he walked closer to taehyung. “why did you summoned me?”

taehyung chuckled, watched as jungkook sat down in the chair in front of him. he couldn’t help but notice girls watching jungkook, giggling amongst themselves as jungkook sat down. 

“i want to organize a party for chaeyoung,” taehyung pushed a small black box towards jungkook. “this week is her last week attending this college and wanted to plan her a going away party.”

jungkook picked up the bod. “what’s this?”

“it’s the pair of earrings you’re going to gift her.”

“why did you-“

“you’ll probably end up asking me for advice either way, this way i save you some time.” taehyung grinned, making jungkook scoff at him. “what? did i guess right?”

jungkook pushed the black box back at taehyung. “in case you forgot, i’m good a gifting people things. the camera that hangs from your neck just proves me right.”

taehyung glanced at his camera, feeling his cheeks start to warm up. “thank you, again, for the camera.”

jungkook rolled his eyes, leaning further down the library chair. “so this party, when will it be?”

“that’s why i wanted to talk to you, i have absolutely no idea how to throw a party, or who to talk to, or where to even start.”

“ah,” jungkook chuckled softly. “you came to the right place, kim taehyung. who are you inviting?”

“uh, chaeyoung’s friends, my friends, and yoongi.”

“just yoongi? what’s wrong with my friends?”

taehyung gave jungkook a look. “you can’t be serious?” jungkook just blinked. “because! you’re–you run with your own crowd, jungkook. it would turn into a park jungkook party, not a let’s-celebrate-chaeyoung party.” 

jungkook scoffed, tongue poking his cheek as he turned away. “so i should just stay away?”

“that’s not what i’m saying.”

“then what are you saying?” 

taehyung sighed, looking down at the black box. “i’m just saying that i don’t–don’t want this to be a huge party.”

“a guest list.”

“huh?”

taehyung lifted his head, finding jungkook taking out a piece of paper from his backpack. 

“you’ll need a guest list,” jungkook looked at taehyung through his eyelashes. “you have in mind who you’ll invite?”

“yes.”

“okay, tell me them.”

taehyung swallowed nervously, feeling nervous for some reason. “uh, hoseok, seokjin, namjoon, bogum, his boyfriend, yoongi, lisa, and–“

“whose lisa?”

“what?” taehyung said, caught off guard by jungkook’s question. 

“lisa, who’s that?”

taehyung blinked. “her friend.”

“oh, ok.” jungkook looked back down at the paper. “do you want parents or no?”

“that was another thing i wanted to ask, do your parents have a date night or something?”

“no.”

taehyung sighed. “my place it is.”

“you can have it at yoongi’s, he has access to the roof and it’s nice and spacious, we’ve had a couple of parties there.”

“thank you.”

jungkook hummed, writing something down. “alcohol or no?”

“is that a question?”

jungkook grinned, looking up at taehyung. “what? are you saying that you drink?”

“of course i do!”

“hm, you’re full of surprises, kim.”

taehyung scoffed. “i’m not some good boy, jungkook. i’ve smoked, drank alcohol, had sex, had one night stands, broke some laws.”

“oh? so you’re a typical bad boy in sheep’s clothing?”

“not entirely.”

jungkook leaned his cheek against his knuckle. “had sex, huh? with who?”

“i’m not-“ taehyung felt his heart start to beat faster. “telling you, why don’t you go first!”

“cause i’m the one asking.”

“just put down where we can buy alcohol and move on,” taehyung tapped the paper. 

jungkook picked up his pencil, chuckling. “don’t think i’m dropping the subject, hyung.”

taehyung fanned himself as jungkook wrote down something, heart beating fast. 

-

taehyung sighed, chewing on his bottom lip as he debated whether to knock or not. this was a bad idea but he knew lisa would want to know at least. he refused to believe that the hours lisa and chaeyoung spent together, that a love didn’t blossom between them. 

so here he was, debating whether or not to knock. 

“fuck it,” taehyung whispered and knocked on the door. a couple seconds went by, anxiety starting to bubble in his chest, when the door finally opened. “lisa, hi.”

lisa smiled, her hair now a dirty blonde, put up in a high ponytail. “hey, come in!”

they hugged before taehyung went inside, trying to ease his anxiety. 

“what brings you around this neighborhood?”

“i wanted to talk to you, if that’s okay, i’m not intruding, am i?”

lisa smiled, shaking her head. “of course not, please have a seat!”

taehyung sat down, lisa’s now grown cat jumping onto his lap, purring to be pet. “woah, he’s huge now!”

“and a brat,” lisa giggled. “but i love him to bits.”

“i’m sorry i haven’t been around to visit, i’ve been focusing on my acting. our first show is almost here so they’ve making us do rehearsals after rehearsals.”

“no, you’re fine, i’ve been down at this dance studio these couple of weeks. been sweating away all that sadness.”

taehyung smiled softly. “you okay?”

“honestly? yes. i’ve been seeing this girl, her name is jisoo, nothing serious has happened but we’ve been on a couple of dates.”

“oh? i’m happy to hear that!”

lisa hummed. “it’s new but you have to start somewhere, right?”

“course!”

“what about you? how are you and jungkook?”

taehyung felt his cheeks warm up instantly. “good, i–i kissed him.” lisa gasped. “and we just–i don’t know, it just feels right with him. guilty but right.”

lisa giggled, shaking her head. “i always liked you both together, everything figured out with chaeyoung?”

“that’s kind of why i’m here,” taehyung sighed. “chaeyoung got accepted to this music school and this is her last week at our university, i’m throwing her a small get together and i was wondering if you wanted to go.”

lisa chuckled softly, biting her lip. “does she want me to go?”

“she doesn’t know about the party yet,” taehyung rubbed the cat’s chin. “i’m telling her tonight.” 

“if she’s okay with me going, i’m okay going too.”

taehyung hummed. “i’ll ask her, thank you.”

“no, thank you, tae. you are always doing the most to please everyone, whatever is happening with jungkook, you deserve it. you deserve to be happy.”

taehyung laughed, feeling his eyes water. “shut up or i’ll cry.”

-

“if i try one more fucking chip—“

“it’s important! i need you to tell me which chip tasted better with the salsa!”

jungkook rolled his eyes as he turned away. “i’m an athlete, i’m supposed to watch my figure.”

“please!” taehyung tugged on jungkook’s arm. “your sister is going to be home in an hour, i need to decide before she gets here.”

jungkook sighed, turning to look at taehyung. “hyung, they’re literally the same chip except that one is bowl shaped and that one is triangular.”

taehyung pouted, pushing his small bowl of salsa. “please?”

“you’re so lucky you’re cute,” jungkook mumbled, grabbing another chip from both bags and dipping. he ate them one by one, taehyung waiting. 

“well?”

“sh!”

taehyung whined, jumping up and down in anticipation. jungkook smiled at him. 

“the bowl shaped one.”

“yes! i knew it!” taehyung threw his hands up. “they’re easier to dip, aren’t they?”

“yeah,” jungkook started closing in. 

“i knew it too, i was talking with hoseok about it and—“ the words went interrupted as jungkook kissed taehyung, taehyung’s eyes widening then closing, kissing him back slowly. 

jungkook pressed taehyung against the counter, one hand sliding up to hold the side of taehyung’s face. taehyung swooned, leaning into jungkook’s warm touch as they kissed more quickly. 

the sound of their kisses echoed in the empty house, jungkook stepping in closer, both their fronts rubbing against each other. 

taehyung gasped at the friction, jungkook using that as an opportunity to slip his tongue in, taehyung moaning as jungkook moved expertly, kissing him deeper and faster. 

jungkook’s hand moved to taehyung’s waist, gripping it tightly as he slowly started grinding against taehyung, fronts creating friction and just the right pressure to make taehyung breathless. 

“jungkook,” taehyung whispered, pulling away for air, jungkook coming to a stop. jungkook’s lips were pink and swollen. 

“sorry, got carried away,” jungkook said sheepishly. 

taehyung chuckled softly. “it’s okay, i—i liked it.”

“yeah?” jungkook picked taehyung up, setting him in the counter. taehyung squeaked, making sure he didn’t sit on some salsa. “you’re so cute, hyung. your cheeks are all pink, it’s adorable.”

taehyung scoffed, swallowing nervously as jungkook looked up at him. his eyes staring straight at him. “sh—shut up.”

“did i fluster you?”

taehyung looked away. “no, it’s just strange hearing you call me ‘hyung,’ that’s all.”

“hyung,” jungkook said, leaning close. he pressed a kiss to taehyung’s ear, making the eldest shiver. “hyung.” jungkook moved to taehyung’s jaw, pressing a kiss every single time he moved. from his jaw, to his neck, taking his time as he went down taehyung’s neck, sucking and biting ever so lightly. taehyung preened, closing his eyes and tilting his head, giving jungkook more skin to suck and bite on softly. “hyung.” he whispered against taehyung’s shoulder. 

“jungkook,” taehyung whimpered, growing more and more hard as jungkook kissed him. 

jungkook smiled against taehyung’s burning skin. “cute.”

they both jumped at the sound of a car door being closed. jungkook smirked as he stepped away, leaving taehyung flustered, hard, and sweating on the counter. 

-

taehyung half-listened to what chaeyoung was saying about her new dorm room, eyes completely fixated on jungkook, who was sitting on the couch sucking on a lollipop. 

“and my roommate is actually a nice girl, she’s studying to be an actress but she is so so pretty! i love that place!”

jungkook sucked in the whole lollipop, then pulled it out, his tongue lapping around the sphere. taehyung swallowed thickly. 

“that’s great!”

chaeyoung hummed. “what was it you wanted to ask?”

“i—uh,” taehyung’s mind went blank as jungkook licked his lips, staring at the lollipop, then putting it back in his mouth, the round sphere poking out of his cheek. 

“he wants to throw you a party,” jungkook answered for taehyung. “but a lame one.”

chaeyoung pouted. “you do?”

“i thought,” taehyung cleared his throat, sitting up, finally, tearing his gaze away from jungkook’s mouth. “it’s be nice to invite a couple people over for a small going away party.”

“tae, that’s so sweet! you didn’t have to do that!” chaeyoung smiled widely. “thank you, i’m sure jungkook will help you organize it?”

“why does everyone think i’m incapable of planning a party!”

chaeyoung giggled, putting her hand on taehyung’s knee. “aww, i’m sorry! of course you are, baby!”

taehyung smiled softly, glancing over at jungkook, who was staring at chaeyoung’s hand. “yeah right,” taehyung scoffed, “you’re just being nice.”

“of course not!” chaeyoung pouted. “i’m sure you’re more than capable.”

“right,” taehyung stood up, “i should get going.”

“no! stay over, i have so much more to tell you! you can sleep on my bed, my parents won’t be coming home.”

“what?” jungkook said loudly. chaeyoung furrowed her eyebrows. “i—where are they?”

chaeyoung shrugged. “just got a message saying they’ll come tomorrow.”

“whatever.” jungkook got up from the couch and went up to his room. “chaeyoung, if he’s spending the night, he should sleep in my room.”

“since when do you—“

“it’s fine,” taehyung chuckled. “i’ll talk to him about it, he’s being a big baby since i made him try a hundred different chips for your party.”

chaeyoung smiled. “i love you, tae-tae. you’re an angel.”

“hardly,” taehyung chuckled nervously. “i actually wanted to talk to you about something.”

“sure!”

taehyung glanced up to make sure jungkook was inside his room. “i wanted to ask you if you’d be okay inviting lisa.”

chaeyoung’s smile faltered. “she—she’s coming?”

“she said only if you want her to,” taehyung spoke softly. 

“you talked to her?” taehyung nodded. “how is she?”

“she’s okay, hanging in there. she dyed her hair.”

chaeyoung smiled softly. “did she?”

“she’s also been at the dance studio,” taehyung smiled softly, taking chaeyoung’s hand in his as her eyes watered. “you don’t have to invite her if you’re not comfortable, she said she understands.”

chaeyoung shook her head, “i want to see her,” she smiled softly. “i miss her.”

taehyung nodded, pulling chaeyoung’s head on his shoulder as she sobbed silently. “it’s okay,” he whispered. “it’s okay.”

-

“here.”

jungkook threw taehyung a long white shirt. taehyung picked it up from where it fell to the ground. 

“i need sweatpants too!”

“no you don’t,” jungkook turned off the lights, the television barely lighting up the room.

taehyung scoffed. “you can be such a dickhead sometimes.”

“only sometimes?”

“fuck off.”

jungkook laughed as he climbed into bed, watching as taehyung got undressed. taehyung swallowed nervously, quickly slipping on the long white shirt. 

“take your pants off, you’ll be more comfortable.”

“you’re an asshole too, who knew!”

taehyung climbed into bed, pants on, and kept his distance from jungkook. jungkook chuckled, grabbing taehyung’s thighs and pulling him closer. 

“too far.”

“it’s for safety precautions.”

jungkook smiled, pulling taehyung to straddle him. “from who?”

“from you, who else!”

jungkook placed his hands on taehyung’s thighs. “i don’t bite.”

“my neck says otherwise.”

“i didn’t mark you.”

“you could’ve! then what would i have said to chaeyoung? sorry, your step-brother’s teeth accidentally fell on me.”

jungkook glanced at taehyung’s neck. “now i  _ really _ want to mark you.”

“don’t you fucking dare!”

in a blink of an eye, jungkook was leaning forward, taehyung barely able to push him back down. 

“don’t!”

“just one?”

“you and what self control?”

jungkook chuckled, grinning. “you’re cute.”

taehyung scoffed. “don’t think being cute is going to get you somewhere, pal, i said no!”

“fine, baby, i won’t do anything.” jungkook put his hands behind his head, his biceps flexing. taehyung bit his lip. 

taehyung shifted. “g—good,” the nickname making his stomach do flips.  _ baby. baby. baby.  _

“do you want to mark me?”

“by peeing on you? i’m not really into watersports.”

“what a shame.”

taehyung smiled, rolling his eyes. “no? hickeys are a pain to hide.”

“who says i want to hide it?”

taehyung’s dick twitched in interest and that’s when taehyung moved off jungkook’s lap. 

“i’m going to sleep!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “who says i want to hide it?”  
> the way  
> i got so flustered   
> but im the hoe who wrote that  
> part  
> bitchshsjskdd  
> i hate jungkook sometimes.   
> like i just—  
> ugh. i love him sm.   
> especially around taehyung. 🥺
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	24. 00:24

taehyung woke up to light kisses being pressed to his neck, someone hovering above him, tugging at the hem of his shirt to expose his neck more.

“guk.”

“sh,” jungkook whispered, “go back to sleep and let me have you to myself some more.”

taehyung felt a shiver go down his spine at jungkook’s words. “you’re trying to mark me, aren’t you?”

“what makes you think i haven’t already, hyung? you’re a heavy sleeper.”

taehyung gasped, sitting up, touching his neck. “please tell me you didn’t! jeon jungkook, i will—“

jungkook kissed taehyung softly, his warm hand pressing against taehyung’s cheek, thumb softly caressing his skin. taehyung hummed, closing his eyes as jungkook kissed him. biting taehyung’s bottom lip softly before tugging at it. 

“i didn’t,” jungkook whispered, taehyung’s heart skipping fast as jungkook tilted his head, kissing taehyung’s jawline softly. jungkook’s lips barely making contact with taehyung, the action was soft but infuriating, making taehyung want more. more force, more warmth, more, more. 

“jungkook,” taehyung whispered as jungkook kissed his neck again, tongue parting between jungkook’s lips to touch taehyung’s skin, causing taehyung to shiver. 

“good morning, baby boy,” jungkook smiled against taehyung’s skin, moving back up towards taehyung’s jawline. “i’ve been waiting for you to wake up.”

taehyung let out a breath, fluttering his eyes open to look at jungkook’s grinning face. “i hate you.”

“i’m sure you do,” jungkook pressed a kiss to taehyung’s nose. 

“who knew jeon jungkook could be so soft.”

jungkook rolled his eyes, sitting back. “i like you a lot, i might’ve fucked around for fun but you’re more than that.”

taehyung smiled softly. “how are you so sure? this is your first guy crush, you—you said you were scared.”

“i am,” jungkook chuckled, resting a hand on taehyung’s knee. “i’m terrified, actually, of everything that comes next but i like you a lot, hyung.”

taehyung scoffed lightly, looking away as his cheeks warmed up. “you’re—yeah, i’m just going back to sleep.”

“leave me like this?”

“like what?” taehyung turned back to look at jungkook, figuring out what he meant. “you’re hard?”

jungkook chuckled. “i’ve been kissing you for a good hour, hyung, you know you make cute little noises when i kiss the crook between your neck and your jaw?”

“what?” taehyung covered his neck. “stop staring!”

jungkook just smiled, laying back on the bed. taehyung noticed the bulge in jungkook’s sweatpants, part of him wanting to reach over and give him some relief. but the other part of him wanted jungkook to suffer, no one told him to start kissing taehyung all over. 

“i was thinking that maybe we—“

taehyung slid his hand over jungkook’s bulge, causing the younger one to hiss at the sudden contact. jungkook lifted his head, meeting taehyung’s face. 

“are you—“ taehyung swallowed thickly. “are you sure?”

jungkook blinked, looking at taehyung’s hand rubbing him, then back at taehyung. “fuck yeah.”

taehyung laughed at jungkook’s blunt honesty. “okay,” taehyung whispered, about to tug on jungkook’s sweats when there was a knock on the door. 

“jungkook?” mrs. park spoke up. 

jungkook groaned, taehyung squeaking as he moved as far away from jungkook as possible. 

“what?” jungkook growled. 

the door opened, mrs. park stepping inside. 

“there’s someone here to see you, son.”

jungkook sighed, tugging the blanket over himself. taehyung smiled politely at mrs. park. “tell them i’m not interested, today’s my day off.”

“it’s your social worker, baby.”

jungkook frowned. “why?”

“your biological father has passed away, honey.”

taehyung looked at jungkook, who just shut down. any trace of annoyance was gone, just jungkook staring at the same spot on the blanket for a while. 

“i’ll bring him down in a few,” taehyung spoke softly, mrs. park nodding before leaving. “guk?”

jungkook chuckled softly. “of course.”

“of course what?” taehyung crawled to jungkook, caressing his knee. “talk to me, gukkie.”

jungkook lifted his head. “here i was thinking i could be happy for once, with you. turns out the world can’t let me be happy for a fucking day without ruining it.”

“jungkook,” taehyung took jungkook’s hand in his. “you don’t have to go see her alone, i’ll stay by your side. we can both go down there.”

jungkook shook his head. “this is my tragedy, taehyung. you don’t need to share that, you’ve had your own.”

“stop, i don’t want you thinking you need to do this on your own.” taehyung squeezed jungkook’s hand. “we’re—we’re a couple now, we can split troubles in two.”

jungkook smiled, nodding. “okay, let’s get this over with.”

-

taehyung squeezed jungkook’s shoulder before the two of them walked down the stairs. jungkook walked in front of taehyung, sighing as they walked into the kitchen. 

sitting with mrs. park, was a young looking lady. she was wearing a light brown suit, her blonde hair up in a bun. the girl turned, smiling brightly. 

“hey champ, your mom was just telling me about your recent championship, can’t believe you had the audacity to exclude me like that!” the blonde stood up, hugging jungkook tightly. 

jungkook hugged her back, taehyung making his way to a free chair next to mrs. park. mrs. park smiled softly, squeezing taehyung’s arm. 

“i won by two points, it’s barely worth bragging about,” jungkook said, the same emotionless face on his face. 

“i always knew you were a sports prodigy, ask your mother, i told her the day she picked you that you were going to be a sports prodigy, didn’t i?”

“yes! i remember her going on and on about how he had the height and all!”

jungkook hummed. “why are you here, ms. son? i’m sure you’re not here to catch up on my life.”

“actually i am, jungkook, i’m your friend too, you know that. plus, i missed your overly enthusiastic ass.”

jungkook broke out a small smile. “so my father died, what happens next?”

“you’re morbid, aren’t you going to cry?”

“why would i? they didn’t care about me, why should i?”

taehyung looked down. “jungkook!” mrs. park cried out. 

“it’s okay,” ms. son said. “jungkook is right, the jeon’s were a bunch of assholes.” 

“that makes me feel better.” jungkook mumbled.

ms. son chuckled. “but there’s something that you should know, jungkook. your father contacted us a couple weeks ago, he was looking for you.”

jungkook lifted his head. “what?”

“apparently, he had been looking for you for years now until he finally stumbled upon our little agency. my supervisor was out when all of it happened but apparently he left a letter for you. the secretary tried getting in contact with him after but no one responded to our messages.”

“he left a letter?”

“yes,” ms. son opened her briefcase, taking out an envelope. “your father had been ill for months, he escaped the hospital to go to our agency, he didn’t come back because he got worse after. a couple days ago, he passed away.”

taehyung watched as jungkook fought against his emotions, watched jungkook’s eyes gloss over then dry out. 

“how do you know that mr. jeon kept looking for jungkook?” mrs. park asked. 

“jungkook wasn’t the only who got a letter, there was a letter addressed to the social worker on jungkook’s case. in the letter, he told me everything.” ms. son turned to jungkook. “he also asked me to give this letter to you after he passed away, i hope you don’t hate me for that, jungkook. i was just honoring his last wish.”

jungkook hummed. “anything else?”

“he left some properties to your name but that’s out of my league, i’ve already given the legal papers to the necessary people, and your mother has copies.”

“okay.”

“i’m sorry for your loss, jungkook, i really am.”

taehyung watched as jungkook turned, walking slowly to his room. taehyung got up, walking up behind him. 

they both entered the room silently, jungkook throwing the letter on the bed. 

“jungkook—“

“why aren’t i wanted?” jungkook fell to the ground in sobs, taehyung ran to him, hugging the younger one tightly. 

“you are wanted, you are wanted,” taehyung repeated, hugging jungkook tighter and tighter, his own eyes water as he repeated himself. “you are wanted, you are wanted.”

-

taehyung threaded his fingers through jungkook’s hair, watching as the younger one slept. he smiled softly, caressing jungkook’s cheek. 

the door opened, taehyung looking up to see chaeyoung. 

“i heard.”

“he just fell asleep.”

chaeyoung climbed onto the bed, smiling down at jungkook. “i hated him for a while, you know. just knowing that he was winning my parents over, forcing me to be in his shadow, i hated him for so long, i never thought i’d love him.”

taehyung looked down at jungkook. “you were young, chae.”

“i never,” chaeyoung sniffled. “i never thought of what he was going through, never put myself in his shoes, tae. what it would feel like to be abandoned like that, unloved by those who were supposed to love you unconditionally. i never felt something like that.”

taehyung looked up at chaeyoung, his heart breaking for the tenth time that day. “chae.”

“i always thought he was being selfish for rejecting my parents love but now i know why. he never felt something like that, a love so unconditional, of course he’d reject it. he didn’t know anything else.”

chaeyoung sobbed silently, running her fingers through jungkook’s hair. “i’m sorry, guk. i promise to do better.” she pressed a kiss to jungkook’s cheek. “thank you, taehyung. for being there for him.”

“i love him,” taehyung chuckled as his own eyes water. “i love him a lot, chae.”

chaeyoung smiled brightly, hugging taehyung. “i’m so happy for you,” she whispered. “you have no idea.”

taehyung broke down in her arms, feeling every little sense of guilt slowly fade. chaeyoung was happy for him, she knows how she feels about jungkook. 

“go get him,” chaeyoung whispered. “go get him unconditionally.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the way that i’m going to give jeon jungkook my entire heart right now.   
> sigh.   
> i’m sorry, plot hurts a lot, i know.   
> but let’s get through this together.   
> 🥺
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	25. 00:25

“i don’t want a party.”

taehyung rolled his eyes as he followed chaeyoung and jungkook around the party store. 

“don’t roll your eyes at me, i’m serious!” chaeyoung pouted as she looked over the fake flowers. “it just feels so wrong.”

jungkook scoffed. “if this is about me, don’t let me get in your way. taehyung promised me a lap dance so that’s the only reason i agreed.”

taehyung’s eyes widened, jungkook smirking as he walked away. chaeyoung furrowed her eyebrows, moving in close. 

“are you two?”

“huh?”

chaeyoung raised her eyebrows. “oh my—you’re dating!”

“sh!” taehyung covered her mouth, though she tried to talk through that too. a skill that she always uses as a party trick. “he still thinks you and i are a thing.”

chaeyoung frowned, taehyung removing his hand. “so you’re cheating on me?” she gasped. “rude!”

“no, i told him,” taehyung looked around. “i told him to wait until you left, that we’d break up eventually.”

chaeyoung hummed. “so you’re not dating?”

“i—no? technically? i don’t know chae,” taehyung put some roses into the shopping cart. “with everything that happened, i’m not sure if a relationship is what he wants.”

chaeyoung shook her head, “if that smirk he gave you is anything to go by, i’m sure he doesn’t mind waiting. juet make sure it’s a hoe anthem.”

“i’m not giving him a lap dance!” taehyung exclaimed, turning the corner to find jungkook looking through some stuffed animals. 

jungkook smiled, lifting a small tiger. “this one is you,” he then picked up a chipmunk. “this one is chaeyoung.”

chaeyoung scoffed. “he’s all yours,” she whispered before walking away. 

“why did you mention the lap dance? now she’ll never let that go!” taehyung grabbed a bunny stuffed animal and hit jungkook with it. 

“you promised!”

“stop lying!” taehyung smiled, hitting jungkook on the head. “i never did.”

jungkook pouted, as if that’ll get him anywhere. “please?”

“keep picking decorations and stop saying nonsense!”

jungkook just smiled, nodding before taking off again. taehyung sighed, temples throbbing from the oncoming headache. 

-

“green!”

“white!”

“taehyung, please tell my lovely step-sister that the green one is much better!”

“uh, no! taehyung, please tell my annoying step-brother that the white one is much cuter!”

taehyung rubbed his temples, wondering what bad deed he must’ve done in the past for this outcome. the two people he loves the most staring at him with their annoyingly cute puppy eyes, begging for taehyung’s confirmation. 

“red one.”

taehyung lifted his head to see lisa, smiling softly at the three of them. 

“you’re an angel!” taehyung got up, running to hug lisa tightly. “please, take them away!”

lisa laughed, patting taehyung’s back. “i got your text, came as fast as i could.”

“the red one is ugly,” jungkook mumbled, putting down the green lights. 

“i kind of like the red one,” chaeyoung mumbled, putting down the white lights, avoiding looking at lisa. 

lisa sat next to taehyung, sighing. “i’m exhausted, you had me running all around seoul.”

“i’m sorry,” taehyung laughed, “i was stuck babysitting the parks.”

“heard that!” chaeyoung called out. 

“fuck you!” jungkook said as he opened a beer. 

lisa giggled, collapsing onto taehyung’s lap. “i’m exhausted!”

taehyung laughed at her unusual antics, glancing up at jungkook, who was staring at them. he also noticed chaeyoung watching them, both looking jealous for different reasons. 

“uh,” taehyung whispered, lisa winking. “i hate you.”

“is he staring?”

“lisa!” taehyung squeaked. “are you doing this on purpose?”

lisa giggled again, pinching taehyung’s cheek. “you owe me a dance, okay?” she said, somewhat loud. “you promise?”

taehyung wanted to laugh but he felt somewhat embarrassed. too embarrassed to even look up at jungkook. “i’m apparently giving lap dances tomorrow night, i’ll give you one.”

jungkook scoffed loudly, a little too loud. everyone turned to look at him, taehyung biting down the smile that wanted to come out. “who wants a lap dance from a theater geek like you?”

“i would.”

taehyung turned to see yoongi, hoseok smiling brightly behind him. 

“fuck off, hyung,” jungkook mumbled, drinking more of his beer. 

yoongi grinned, helping hoseok with the heavy equipment. “here’s the speaker you asked for,” yoongi said. “where do you want it?”

taehyung got up, going over to help yoongi set it up. “thank you for letting me borrow the roof,” he said. “means a lot.”

“i think the distraction will be good for jungkook,” yoongi mumbled as he connected the wires. “how is he?”

taehyung glanced over at jungkook, who was talking with chaeyoung. “silent, he smiles and laughs all the same. but i don’t know, i’m just worried.”

“that he’s going to explode?” yoongi chuckled. “ever since i met him, i’ve been worried about the same thing. that was until he met you, now i worry less. you ease him, taehyung. don’t know how but you do.”

taehyung smiled softly. “thank you.”

“so about those lap dances?”

“your boyfriend is looking for you,” jungkook appeared behind them, frowning at them. “he says it’s urgent.”

yoongi scoffed. “save one for me, okay, kim?”

taehyung took the beer from jungkook’s hand, ignoring as the youngest one complained. “i have all the supplies that i need, ready to go home?”

“can i take you somewhere?”

taehyung tilted his head. “where to?”

-

“an abandoned bowling alley? am i really a cheap date to you?”

jungkook rolled his eyes, just kept on walking. taehyung followed him, gasping slightly as he stared out. 

the wall had fallen over, leaving them with the sight of a the ocean, and a giant bowling pin. 

“it looks like you could bowl into the ocean.”

“probably could.”

taehyung noticed a small table in the middle of the view, a tablecloth on top of the table, a picnic set up in the middle. 

“jungkook—“

“sh,” jungkook hushed him, pulling out a chair. “after you.”

taehyung giggled, sitting down, watching as jungkook walked around to sit in front of him. “you set this whole thing up?”

“is it cute?”

taehyung looked around the abandoned building, how beautiful it must’ve been when it first opened. “yeah, why here though? doesn’t it creep you out?”

“i like the metaphor.”

taehyung frowned. “you’re not an abandoned building.”

jungkook chuckled, starting to serve their lunch. “i am, kind of. i was born into this world, only to be abandoned when i was at my prime.” he chuckled. “but then you came along and turned everything around, made me realize that maybe abandoned things can have a restart.”

taehyung took jungkook’s hand. “you were never an abandoned building to begin with, jungkook.”

jungkook looked up at taehyung. “yeah, just enjoy the view, will you? while i enjoy mine.”

“i’m the view?”

“fuck no, this amazing food is!”

“you’re an asshole!” taehyung laughed, feeling as jungkook gripped their hands together, and didn’t let go for the entire night. 

-

taehyung toed his shoes off, listening to the soft rain as it hit the window. he finally laid down, feeling his back relax into the bed. 

“you sure you don’t want to borrow anything else?”

“i’m fine with just the hoodie,” taehyung mumbled. 

through the dim light from outside, he watched as jungkook undressed. the muscles on his back flexing as he removed his shirt, removed his jeans. the sound of jungkook’s jeans hitting the floor making taehyung’s skin erupt in goosebumps. 

taehyung watched as jungkook stripped down to just his boxers, stretching out his upper body as before he slowly climbed onto the bed. 

“you comfortable?” jungkook whispered, slipping into the covers. 

taehyung hummed. “you?”

“always am,” jungkook chuckled, taehyung moving to rest his head on jungkook’s chest. 

“is it okay if we don’t do anything tonight?”

jungkook chuckled again, the sound erupting underneath taehyung’s ear. “what makes you think i wanted to?”

taehyung closed his eyes, breathing in jungkook’s smell. the same one that he once feared. everything felt right. everything felt perfect. just laying here, listening to jungkook’s fast heartbeat, the rain getting harder and louder outside. 

_ i love you,  _ taehyung thought,  _ give me your love and lies, i’ll take them both.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! jungkook called me and said ‘hurry up and give me my taehyung back’ so here i am.  
> i literally used the same line for my yoonkook fanfic, sh.  
> but if you don’t read my yoonkook fanfic, i was away due to the anniversary of my grandma passing.  
> it usually takes me a while to get better but writing definitely worked a lot. so thank you for being patient.  
> im back and promise to update with more taekook cuteness/angst/smut. all that good stuff. hehe.  
> you all mean the world to me.  
> thank you. 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)  
> [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	26. 00:26

taehyung woke up first, yawning into his palm as he looked over at jungkook. jungkook was fast asleep, his back towards taehyung. taehyung smiled softly, getting an idea. 

he reached behind, grabbing his phone, which had been charging all day. taehyung swiped up the camera icon, making sure his shutter and flash were off. he awkwardly moved onto his knees, steadying himself on the wall with one hand. 

taehyung giggled silently, taking pictures of the pretty boy fast asleep. he slowly sat on his feet, scrolling through the pictures, smile growing bigger as he looked through them. jungkook looked so peaceful and angelic, even more fast asleep. 

a text message came up, taehyung clicking on it. a message from lisa, asking if it was okay for her to come to the party a little late. taehyung replied ‘ _ of course _ ,’ another message from chaeyoung saying she was nervous. 

taehyung giggled, if only the two girls knew that they had messages taehyung at the same time. part of taehyung wished they were still together, they were both happy together, but he also understood chaeyoung’s fear of being loved. he saw that fear in jungkook sometimes, less nowadays, but he saw it a lot before. 

“tae,” jungkook mumbled, taehyung looking up at jungkook, whose eyes were still closed. was jungkook sleep talking? “kiss me.”

taehyung felt his cheeks warm up, watching as jungkook puckered his lips, taehyung feeling a laugh wanting to burst out. he quickly took another three pictures of jungkook before he stopped puckering his lips. 

“cute,” jungkook mumbled. 

taehyung bit his lip, moving over to jungkook, glancing over at the door before leaning over. taehyung pressed his lips against jungkook’s, slowly moving them. 

jungkook’s hand landed on taehyung’s hip, taehyung pulling away a few centimeters to find jungkook blinking fast. 

“what are you doing?”

“you told me to kiss you.”

jungkook furrowed his eyebrows, “what?”

taehyung giggled, nodding, tapping jungkook’s lips. “you said ‘kiss me,’ then puckered your lips. i’m only doing what you told me to do.”

jungkook scoffed. “how submissive of you.”

“i’m—i’m not, shut up!” taehyung sat away from jungkook, frowning as jungkook’s grin grew wider. “whatever, i have my evidence so ha!”

“what evidence?”

taehyung shrugged. “i don’t know.”

“did you take pictures of me, creep?”

“maybe!”

jungkook shook his head, rubbing his eyes as he slowly sat up. “i didn’t know i started sleep talking again.”

taehyung hummed, crossing his legs as he sat on the bed. “not a lot, you called my name, told me to kiss you, then called me cute. what were you dreaming about, hm?”

“that’s none of your business,” jungkook chuckled, pushing away the covers. “i’m going to shower, i have a sport interview for the school paper, want to come?”

taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. “this late?”

“yeah, the girl works around my schedule, which is nice of her.” jungkook stretched his back, yawning as he did. “she’s been interviewing me since high school.”

taehyung hummed. “cool.”

jungkook smiled, raising his eyebrows. “jealous?”

“you wish.”

“you can come if you want,” jungkook smirked, leaning over to touch his toes. “i won’t mind.”

taehyung was about to blow him off but then thought back to what mrs. park said about jungkook and interviews, to what chaeyoung said too. how jungkook is usually nervous about them, despite not saying anything. how he prefers someone there. 

“fine,” taehyung caved, heart fluttering as jungkook smiled wide at him. 

jungkook stood up straight, licking his lips. “want to shower together?”

“what!” taehyung’s eyes widened, entire body warming up as the words settled in. 

“what?”

“don’t—no! go shower!”

jungkook laughed, rolling his eyes as he took off his shirt, purposely. “what? i promise not to peak, probably not.”

“you’re annoying!”

“come on, what’s the worse that can happen?”

taehyung laughed incredulously. “who knows what fluids are on your wall, no way!”

“ah, i understand now,” jungkook nodded, smirking as he started undoing the strings on his sweats. 

taehyung frowned. “what? what do you understand?”

“you’re jealous again, it’s kind of cute, hyung,” jungkook said, stepping out of his sweats. taehyung swallowed, eyes moving down jungkook’s built body, feeling his cheeks start to burn even more. 

“i’m not jealous, jerk.”

jungkook hummed, “it’s okay, tae, i understand.”

“oh, fuck you,” taehyung scoffed, falling right into jungkook’s trap as he started taking off his pajamas. jungkook smirked widely. “i prefer cold water, just so you know!”

taehyung stripped naked, walking into the bathroom, ignoring the whistling from jungkook. jungkook stepped into the bathroom, in his boxers. 

“hey, no! strip naked!”

jungkook gasped, covering his dick. “taehyung, please, we need some privacy.”

“oh fuck off,” taehyung walked over to jungkook, tugging them down, jungkook snorting as taehyung realized what he just did. “i’m—i’m sorry.”

taehyung swallowed nervously as jungkook kicked his boxers off, both of them naked for the first time. taehyung looked away. 

“if you wanted me naked, you could’ve just said so, hyung. you didn’t have to seduce me with a shower.”

jungkook grinned, walking over to get the shower ready. taehyung chose to ignore him, mind spinning from the sight that was jeon jungkook. he looked so fucking god-like. 

jungkook’s body was built, ripped, and every other synonym. from his broad shoulders, to his long back, to his nice round ass. taehyung bit down on his lip, no wonder jungkook was popular. not only was the asshole stupidly handsome, his body was a walking wet dream. 

“cold water, right?”

“what?”

“were you staring at my ass?”

taehyung scoffed, completely outed. “no!” he looked away, “of course not.”

jungkook laughed, “hyung, hyung. you could at least be a little discreet.”

“shut up.”

jungkook stepped inside the shower, making room for taehyung. “well?”

taehyung sighed, stepping into the shower too, jungkook putting a hand on his hip to steady him. taehyung gasped as he stepped under the shower head, the nice cold water hitting his burning skin. 

“wow.”

taehyung pushed away his hair, opening his eyes to find jungkook eyeing him. “what?”

“you’re fucking perfect,” jungkook whispered, taehyung almost missing it. jungkook’s eyes moved down taehyung’s body slowly, the motion making taehyung’s heart skip a beat. “seriously, hyung, you’re beautiful.”

“shut up and get your hair wet,” taehyung blushed, shy smile on his face as the two men switched places. taehyung searched for the shampoo, finding it in the lower rack. he bent over to get it, freezing when he felt jungkook press up behind him. 

“taehyung,” jungkook groaned, his hands moving up taehyung’s back, taehyung shivering from the cold touch. “you did that on purpose.”

“i—i didn’t,” taehyung couldn’t move, didn’t want to move. he could feel jungkook’s dick pressed up perfectly against his hole and the thought was driving taehyung insane. 

“let me fuck you, hyung, please?”

taehyung’s heart was beating in his ears, his breath becoming faster. “we—we don’t have protection.”

“hyung,” jungkook groaned, grabbing taehyung’s butt cheek tightly. “you can’t leave me like this.” jungkook pressed his erection closer to taehyung’s ass, taehyung holding himself up against the shower wall. 

“no offense, gukkie, but you don’t really have a clean sex history.”

“let me fuck your ass cheeks, then, let me fuck something, please,” jungkook started kneading taehyung’s ass cheeks, taehyung biting down a moan, almost forgetting where they were, who was home. 

taehyung curled his fingers against the shower wall, feeling his own dick curling up. “tonight,” taehyung said. “i’ll let you fuck me tonight.” 

jungkook sighed loudly but stepped away, taehyung finally standing up straight. “pass me the fucking shampoo.” he mumbled, not meeting taehyung’s gaze. 

-

taehyung sighed, watching jungkook and the interviewer, whose name was wendy, talked on the bleachers in front of them. 

“so you’ve been apart of or are a part of every single sport available?” jungkook nodded. “does that not affect your mental health and/or your school work?”

jungkook licked his lips, biting down on them as he thought of his answer. “when i first started, it was difficult to manage all of it. from practices and games, to finishing my school work, to have a personal life. it was hard and lonely sometimes but i think i’ve found a rhythm of my own.”

wendy hummed, holding the recorder closer to jungkook, she glanced over at taehyung, then back down at her notepad of questions. “you’re infamously known for being a player outside of the fields, any comment?”

“i think it’s important to have fun while being responsible. despite my reputation, and busy schedule, i maintain a high grade average and have been voted captain for multiple sports.”

“is there any advice that you’d like to give any people who look up to you?”

“it’ll be hard at first but with time, everything gets better.”

wendy hummed. “i opened my questions to the school’s blog, where people can send anonymous questions if they wanted to. do you mind answering a few, we can power through them, if you want?”

“course.”

wendy glanced over at taehyung again, taehyung shifting uncomfortably. “relationship status?”

jungkook chuckled. “single.”

wendy nodded, crossing something off her notepad. “favorite sport out of all of them?”

“that’s either wrestling or swimming.”

wendy nodded again, flipping the page to her notepad. “who inspires you the most?”

“my family and friends.”

“we’ve recently heard that your step-sister, chaeyoung, was accepted to a very prestigious music school. congratulations to her, any comment?”

jungkook’s smile faltered for a bit. “i’m happy and proud of her. she deserves it and more.”

wendy hummed, writing down something. “she was recently seen dating kim taehyung, another infamous celebrity around the school. it seems the two of you have become close, too.”

jungkook chuckled, nodding. “is there a question in that statement?”

wendy’s smile grew. “just making conversation, is there anything you’d like to add?”

“yes, whatever and whoever my sister decides to date is no one’s business but her.” jungkook glanced over at taehyung, taehyung’s heart skipping. “i have to get ready for a party, so i’m afraid that’s all the time i have, wendy. as always, you’re a pleasure.” 

wendy turned off her recorder, sighing as she put it down. “i’m sorry for grilling you, jungkook, you know how it is. journalism is a pain in the ass.”

jungkook chuckled, shaking his head. “no worries,” he looked down at wendy’s notepad. “just exclude the bit about my sister and taehyung, will you? i don’t want her having any troubles because of me.”

taehyung smiled softly, watching the exchange. 

“i—i’ll try, i have to share my notes with my editor,” wendy scratched the back of her head. “i’ll see what i can do, thank you once again.”

jungkook hummed, shaking her hand before both of them standing up. wendy turned towards taehyung. 

“sorry you had to see that,” wendy chuckled. “you got a close look at how hard journalism is, always trying to get the best story.”

taehyung chuckled. “it’s okay, hopefully you can exclude that bit, though. it’s not my place but i wouldn’t want to cause chaeyoung any more hardships.”

wendy hummed. “i’ll try my best, have a nice night, you two!” she waved once before walking away. 

jungkook sighed, walking over to taehyung, sitting next to him. “she’s probably going to run the bit.”

“even after you asked her not to?”

“as if,” jungkook laughed. “it’s juicy and exactly what her editor wants. he doesn’t like me.”

taehyung chuckled. “i didn’t know there were any sane people left?”

jungkook rolled his eyes, looking out at the football field. “i might’ve slept with his ex girlfriend.”

“of course you did.”

“no worries,” jungkook chuckled, leaning back. “i only want to sleep with you.”

taehyung’s cheeks warmed up. “oh shut up!” he shoved jungkook away, ignoring the way his heart started beating fast, loving the way jungkook was smiling from cheek to cheek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. 🥺  
> yes, yes, you little cute sinners. you will get a smut scene but i wanted to make it as romantic as possible. simply because im a big softie for my babies. but yeah.   
> no worries, after their first time, you’ll get that shower smut. 🥳  
> but hi.   
> sorry for disappearing so much.   
> i love u.   
> stream [fromis_9’s comeback](https://youtu.be/zsRyyLtcXho) and [seokjin’s new song](https://m.soundcloud.com/bangtan/tonightbyjin) for more frequent updates! (just kidding, you’ll still get more updates but u should totally listen to the songs.)
> 
> — 🧡  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)  
> [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	27. 00:27

taehyung moved his head to the beat, taking a sip of his beer as he watched chaeyoung try to blindly hit a piñata. he giggled when she missed by a long shot. 

“close!” hoseok laughed, yelling out instructions on how to get closer to the piñata. 

taehyung felt the couch dip, turning to find jungkook sitting next to him. “miss me?”

“didn’t even notice you were gone.”

jungkook scoffed, shaking his head. “you hurt me, kim taehyung, here i was being a cute boyfriend and buying you something.”

“and what did you buy me?”

jungkook gestured for taehyung to hold out his hand. taehyung eyed him before doing so. jungkook slapped a bottle of lube onto taehyung’s hand. 

“jungkook!” taehyung quickly hid the bottle between his legs, feeling a blush coming over his cheeks. “what the fuck?”

jungkook laughed, throwing an arm around taehyung. “yoongi gave it to me.”

“yoongi is an asshole.”

jungkook chuckled, taking taehyung’s beer. “you’re absolutely right about that.”

taehyung glanced down at the bottle of lube between his legs, his dick twitching in interest. he shook his head,  _ chaeyoung’s party, chaeyoung’s party.  _

“what’s that for anyway?”

“what?”

jungkook gestured to the bottle. “that, yoongi said it’ll make the experience easier, whats it for?”

“did you ask yoongi about it?” taehyung’s eyes widened, glancing over at yoongi. “jungkook!”

“he approached me, actually.”

taehyung groaned, wanting to laugh from embarrassment. “it’s lubricant,” taehyung explained. “it makes fingering my ass more easier and less dry.”

“don’t you just get wet naturally? like girls do?”

taehyung felt his entire body warm up, this wasn’t the place he was hoping to explain all of this to jungkook but...alcohol courage, right? 

he took his beer back, taking a long sip before sighing. 

“no, we don’t get wet.” taehyung looked around, hoping no one was listening to their conversation. “that’s what the lubricant is for. straight couples use it too, you know, when the girl doesn’t get wet enough or—“

“that was never a problem,” jungkook added. 

taehyung blinked. “okay.”

“sorry,” jungkook smiled sheepishly. “it slipped.”

“why are we talking about this?” taehyung started to fan himself. “isn’t it hot in here?”

“we’re on a rooftop.”

taehyung ignored him, looking away. he raised his eyebrows when he found chaeyoung and lisa talking. taehyung smiled softly, watching them curiously. lisa smiled at something chaeyoung said. 

“tae.”

taehyung snapped away, turning to look at jungkook. “hm?”

“can i have that lap dance?”

“i never agreed to that, so no.”

jungkook bit his lip, glancing down. taehyung followed the movement, gasping softly as he noticed jungkook’s erection. 

“jungkook!” without thinking, taehyung jumped onto jungkook’s lap, jungkook groaning underneath him. “shit.”

“alright!” yoongi shouted. “someone put some sexy music on!”

“i hate you, i hate you!” taehyung whispered to jungkook, about to move but jungkook kept him there, tightening his grip on taehyung’s hips. 

“stay,” jungkook whispered into taehyung’s ear, his deep voice sending a chill down taehyung’s spine. 

taehyung looked up, finding all eyes on him. lisa looked like she was holding back her laughter. chaeyoung, on the other hand, was laughing over the music. 

he recognized the song as yoongi played it. taehyung had sung it for one of his auditions. 

taehyung sighed, closing his eyes as he slowly moved his hips to the sultry music. he could feel jungkook’s erection underneath him, only making taehyung’s body warmer. 

jungkook kept him in place as taehyung tried his best to move, he could hear jungkook shuddering underneath him. taehyung slightly smirked, rolling his hips against jungkook’s crotch, keeping up with the slow beat. 

taehyung leaned back, whispering the lyrics into jungkook’s ear as he moved sinfully. “tell me 내 목소리가 가짜라면.”

jungkook dug his face into taehyung’s back, taehyung sighing in relief as the song ended. 

everyone whistled, clapping, taehyung groaning, covering his face as he laughed. 

“i’m next!” lisa shouted. 

-

taehyung smiled as he found jungkook’s lips in the dark, jungkook guiding them towards his room. taehyung giggled as jungkook cursed under his breath, turning away to properly open the door. 

“why couldn’t we do this at your apartment?”

taehyung smiled, “lisa and chaeyoung were going to sleepover.”

“fair enough,” jungkook lifted taehyung, pushing him against his door. jungkook kissed taehyung’s neck, taehyung gasping as he tightened his grip on jungkook’s hair, closing his eyes as he felt jungkook’s lips down his neck. 

“so this is what a night with jeon jungkook is like,” taehyung moaned out, jungkook scoffing against his neck, sucking and biting at the skin. taehyung whimpered in pleasure, hips grinding forward. 

jungkook moved them to the bed, taehyung falling with a gasp. he looked up at jungkook, watching as the youngest started to strip. taehyung licked his lips, eyes moving down every inch that jungkook stripped off. 

jungkook’s dick sprung up, taehyung’s mouth watering at the sight. the things that taehyung wanted jungkook to do to him... _ with time, taehyung, with time.  _

“you’re going to have to guide me,” jungkook whispered. “i’d usually eat her out by now.”

taehyung nodded, taking the bottle of lube from his pocket. he sat up, jungkook watching his every move. “i take it you know how to finger?”

“are you doubting me?”

“ju—just answer the question,” taehyung blushed. 

jungkook nodded. “i do, baby.”

taehyung let out a shaky breath, remembering his first time with a guy, how nervous he had been. the amount of pain that the guy had caused him. 

“okay,” taehyung said, kicking off his jeans, jungkook biting his lip as he stared at him. “drizzle your fingers with this.”

jungkook nodded, a slight shake to his hands as he took the lube from taehyung. taehyung smiled, stopping jungkook. jungkook looked at him. 

“i’ll stretch myself out,” taehyung whispered. 

“are—are you sure?” jungkook frowned. “no, it’s fine, i can do it.”

taehyung shook his head. “just watch me,” he blushed. 

jungkook bit his lip, nodding as he slowly moved back. taehyung let out a shaky breath. he’s finger himself several times but he’s never had someone watch him. 

taehyung drizzled some lubricant onto his fingers, some near the entrance of his hole too. “keep—keep your eyes on me.”

jungkook’s lips turned up into a smirk. “trust me, baby, i won’t be looking away.”

taehyung wanted to whimper at that. he nodded, letting out a shaky breath as he inserted one finger. taehyung gasped slightly, moving it in and out, making sure to lubricate as much as possible. 

“fuck.” he heard jungkook whisper. 

taehyung added another finger, moaning at the stretch. it had been so long since he’s had some stimulation, far too long. “shit, jungkook,” taehyung whimpered, fucking his fingers in and out of his hole, closing his eyes as he adjusted to the stretch. 

“fuck, baby, you look so fucking beautiful,” he heard jungkook groan out. “can i—can i fuck you now?”

“one more,” taehyung added a third finger. “you’re—you’re big.”

jungkook let out a sigh, squeezing taehyung’s thigh, nails digging into his skin. “fuck, baby, i can’t wait to fuck that pretty hole of yours.”

taehyung moaned, moving his fingers more and more, his stomach tightening. “ok,” he whispered. 

jungkook let out a sigh, grabbing taehyung’s hips, and pulling him close to him. “fuck, you look so fucking hot like that.”

“did you—“

“yes baby, i have a condom on,” jungkook chuckled. “wanna feel?”

taehyung hummed, not expecting jungkook to slip himself in. taehyung moaned loudly at the unexpected stretch, jungkook was thicker than he expected. jungkook waited for taehyung to nod, telling him it was fine to move. 

“fuck, jungkook,” taehyung gasped as jungkook started moving, fucking into taehyung in and out. 

jungkook huffed, leaning forward, changing the angle in which he thrust. taehyung’s toes curled, scratching down jungkook’s back as jungkook moved. 

“fuck, taehyung, you feel so fucking amazing,” jungkook panted out, leaning forward to kiss taehyung’s lips. “fuck, baby, you look so fucking sinful.”

taehyung went off like a broken record, moaning jungkook’s name as jungkook fucked him deep and hard. 

“fuck, jungkook, i’m going to cum.”

“so soon?”

“fuck off,” taehyung gasped as jungkook wrapped his hand around taehyung’s dick, jacking him off in sync with his thrusting. 

taehyung came with a loud moan, jungkook coming a few seconds after. jungkook pant fast, laughing as taehyung threw an arm over his eyes. 

“shit, guk.”

“me? you were fucking sexy!” jungkook laughed, slowly slipping out of taehyung, taehyung sighing. “hyung, honestly, i think i have the image of you fingering yourself in my head and i’m not complaining.”

taehyung groaned. “shut up.”

jungkook pulled taehyung’s hand away from his face, taehyung meeting his gaze. jungkook looked handsome, even now. his hair stuck to his forehead due to the sweat, cheeks pink. 

“jungkook?”

“yeah?”

taehyung almost said it. the words almost slipping past taehyung’s tongue. “wanna go for round two?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> folks!!!  
> vega has done it.   
> she has finally written smut shsisnd.   
> i know.  
> it’s shitty.   
> im lowkey anxious bc i start a new job tomorrow so i was a little distracted but please praise me. i tried!!! 🥺🥺🥺  
> i promise to get better.   
> i love u all.   
> thank u. 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	28. 00:28

taehyung smiled as hoseok explained to him the idea, sighing at the end of his tangent. he glanced over at the football field, quickly finding jungkook among the crowd of people. 

“are you even listening to me?”

“of course i am,” taehyung scoffed, not wanting to look away from jungkook just yet. “yoongi is being yoongi and not wanting to go out on dates with you.”

hoseok frowned. “i hate that you can multitask.”

“that and this is the same conversation we were having a couple days ago when yoongi refused to go fishing with you.”

“yeah, that was before he went fishing with one of his hyungs,” hoseok scoffed, obviously upset. taehyung broke away from jungkook to his friend. 

“have you talked to him about this?”

hoseok looked down at his bag, picking at a loose thread. “what do i even say without sounding like a broken record? ‘ _ hyung, let’s go shopping. hyung, let’s go fishing. hyung, there’s a new music store down from your apartment, let’s visit. _ ’ i’m starting to annoy myself.”

taehyung smiled. “i think you’ve hit a wall in your relationship,” he bit his lip as he thought. “why don’t you make plans for him to go to your apartment and cook dinner together? you can open a bottle of wine and just pour your souls to each other.”

hoseok looked up at taehyung. “do you really think that’ll work?” 

“no, but we won’t know unless we try,” taehyung smiled. 

“thank you, taehyung.”

taehyung hummed, furrowing his eyebrows as the bleachers slowly started to get full. hoseok looked just as confused, moving so he could be sitting next to taehyung, instead of in front. 

“i’ve never seen so many people come see football practice,” hoseok whispered, taehyung just as curious. 

“did i miss it?” a girl whispered to a group near taehyung and hoseok. 

“nope! they’re just about to announce the lineup.”

“i heard jeon wasn’t on it.”

taehyung lifted his head at that, hoseok doing the same. 

“what? they’d be stupid to do so.”

“rumor has it that jungkook hooked up with the coach’s daughter over the weekend,” the girl whispered. 

hoseok turned to look at taehyung, who felt something warm wash over him. jungkook had spent the weekend helping chaeyoung settle in. chaeyoung had been with him all weekend, sending funny snaps of them both. 

“shut up! really? lucky her.”

“let’s move somewhere else,” hoseok grabbed their bags, scoffing at the group as they both moved somewhere. 

taehyung tugged on hoseok’s bag, “i think i’m going to go,” he said. 

“i thought you were meeting jungkook after practice.”

“he’ll be fine,” taehyung mumbled, getting his backpack from hoseok before walking away, running down the stairs, head feeling light. 

-

taehyung painted in the clouds, sighing as he glanced out the window for the fifth time. he could see students running around for cover from the rain. 

he turned back to his painting, happy that the teacher let him paint in peace. taehyung dipped his paintbrush in the white paint, slowly lining the clouds one more time for a cleaner look. 

“here you are.”

taehyung turned around to see jungkook, wearing his football uniform, soaked from the rain. 

“here i am.”

jungkook scoffed, walking into the classroom, putting down his duffle bag as he took a chair next to taehyung. “hoseok told me what happened.”

“what happened is that i needed to clear my mind about things,” taehyung said. “painting helps that.”

“i know.”

“what?”

jungkook gestured towards the canvas. “i once overheard you talking about painting with my sister, you said it’s the only way you can escape, but i just don’t understand why you felt the need to.”

taehyung shrugged. “you said hoseok told you.”

“don’t you trust me?” taehyung met jungkook’s gaze, jungkook looked tired. 

“yes.”

jungkook sighed, scratching the back of his head. “look, you know that my track record isn’t the best, you decided to give me a chance. i like you, taehyung, why would i mess that up?”

“i don’t know.”

“exactly,” jungkook put his hand on taehyung’s knee, taehyung looking down at it. “i know it’s scary, especially when you’re dealing with me, but i want this, taehyung.”

taehyung nodded, interlacing their fingers together. “i’m sorry too.”

“you don’t need to apologize, i don’t blame you.” jungkook leaned in, pressing a kiss to taehyung’s lips. “now don’t you dare walk away like that again, it was a pain in the ass trying to find you.”

taehyung laughed, humming. “deal.”

jungkook smiled, pressing another kiss to taehyung’s lips before turning to the painting taehyung had been working on. “finish?”

“almost,” taehyung sighed. “it looks like the sunset, right?”

“course!”

taehyung frowned. “so it doesn’t?”

“not one bit:”

“i hate you.”

-

taehyung yawned as he climbed down the stairs, had jungkook forgotten to wake him up? that brat, after begging taehyung to sleepover, he left taehyung to wake up alone. 

“what do you mean you’re not on the lineup!” taehyung stopped as he heard shouting from the kitchen. he slowly approached the kitchen, finding mr. and mrs. park sitting around the island, jungkook staring at nothing. 

“jungkook, why aren’t you on the lineup?” mrs. park spoke calmly. 

jungkook sighed. “coach thinks i slept with his daughter.”

“you’re joking!” mr. park scoffed, hands on his hips. “i’m scared to ask, jungkook, but did you?”

“of course not!” jungkook looked up, spotting taehyung first. “people are angry that i get captain all the time so they started up a stupid rumor.”

mrs. park sighed. “is there anyone who can verify your story? where were you?”

“with chaeyoung.”

mr. park scoffed. “you two really are brother and sister, bunch of liars.”

“we’re not,” jungkook snapped, mr. park freezing up. “i’m sorry that i wasn’t on the lineup but it’s not my fault. if you don’t want to believe me, that’s your problem.”

jungkook got up, walking out of the house. mrs. park noticed taehyung. 

“ah, tae, didn’t know you stayed over.”

“yeah, kept jungkook company, he was feeling sad about not making it on the lineup,” taehyung sighed. “he hates disappointing you both.”

mr. park chuckled. “he has a ridiculous way of showing it.” with that, mr. park walked back up to stairs.

“sorry if we woke you up, this really surprised us, we knew about jungkook’s party tendencies but it never affected his sports.”

“it affects him too, he’s innocent.”

mrs. park nodded. “i hope so, taehyung, i’ll have to verify with chaeyoung. but i hope his story clears out because i have a feeling my husband isn’t going to let this end here.”

taehyung nodded. “it will, i trust him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u wanted to know how tired i am, i stared at my phone screen for a good while, wondering why my glasses made the screen look blurry, as if i wasn’t wearing glasses . . . turns out, i wasn’t lmfao.   
> but  
> hi  
> i miss  
> and  
> love you  
> so much!!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	29. 00:29

taehyung smiled when he found jungkook at the local park, kicking around a deflated football. he slowly walked to him. “i thought we agreed on not running away from each other, you were a pain to find, by the way.”

jungkook looked up at him, smiling instantly. “that’s because you don’t know my hiding spots.”

“spots? are you saying there’s multiple?” taehyung gestured for jungkook to kick the deflated football at him. jungkook grinned as he did, landing perfectly between taehyung’s feet. 

“maybe i’ll show you one.”

“just one?” 

taehyung kicked the football, stopping halfway, his kick too weak. jungkook chuckled, walking closer, kicking the football back. 

“one or two, depends.”

“on what?”

“what will we do in those spots.”

taehyung looked at him with wide eyes, mouth opening to yell at him but the words got stuck in his throat as jungkook laughed, the end sounding like a giggle. 

“you’re not as cute as you think you are, you know.” taehyung kicked the football at him, going the opposite direction. “i just remembered why i hate sports.”

jungkook walked to where the football rolled, chuckling as he kicked it back to taehyung. “i hate them too.”

“then why keep going?”

“i have a sports scholarship, full ride. if i dropped out, i’d lose everything,” jungkook sighed. “plus, i have this strange guilt towards the parks and sports. i feel like i need to play sports to make them happy, to repay them for adopting me.”

taehyung looked at jungkook. “they adopted you for you, guk. they don’t care if you play sports or not.”

“oh, please,” jungkook scoffed, slowly sitting down on the grass, taehyung walking over to sit next to him. “the parks love funding the sport teams, if i take that away, i don’t know what would happen.”

taehyung sighed. “but that isn’t fair to you, you should be studying and doing what you love.”

“i do like it, i mean, i’ve grown to be competitive and disciplined, but it’s not what i love.”

taehyung turned to look at jungkook. “what do you love?”

jungkook blinked, opening his mouth before quickly turning his head. “music,” he said, taehyung staring at him curiously. “i love singing, it’s not as manly but whatever.”

“hey,” taehyung poked jungkook’s side. “don’t do that, you don’t need huge muscles to be manly. singing is very manly, okay? don’t do that.”

jungkook smiled. “yes, hyung.”

taehyung chuckled, shaking his head. “again, you’re not as cute as you think you are.”

-

taehyung broke out into a smile when he saw jungkook in the theater seats, all the way in the back, probably knowing the tension between the theater and the jocks. either way, the sight made his heart skip. 

he quickly finished helping clean up and made his way to jungkook. 

“are you crazy?” taehyung whispered, sitting down next to jungkook. “we’re not all muscles but some of us know taekwondo.” 

jungkook snorted. “you know i have a black belt in-“

“yeah, i know,” taehyung waved around. “but still!”

“i got out of practice early since i’m not on the lineup and wanted to see you in your element,” jungkook looked around. “so this is your playing field, huh?”

taehyung giggled at the sports reference. “i guess, yeah,” he took out the script from his backpack. “the highlighted parts are my lines, the one underlined are the places that i need to be.”

jungkook took it curiously, flipping through the pages. “and you memorize all of this?”

“have to, yeah,” taehyung smiled as he watched jungkook read over it curiously, mouth formed in an adorable ‘o’ as he did. “it’s easy though.”

“this is amazing, the play sounds interesting, might have to come see it,” jungkook looked up at taehyung, making taehyung’s cheeks warm up. 

“i’m sorry but that script is for cast members only.”

they both looked up to see seokjin and namjoon. namjoon frowning as he looked at taehyung. 

“oh, right,” jungkook handed the script back to taehyung. “it’s my fault, i took it from him.”

“shouldn’t be out either way,” seokjin scolded. “if you’re done for the day, why don’t you rest your voice for the mock show tomorrow, tae.”

“i will hyung.”

namjoon just walked away, a loud sigh as seokjin followed. 

“asshole,” jungkook scoffed. “what are they so fucking high and mighty about?”

taehyung looked at jungkook. “they’re scared that the school might cancel this play, they seem to prefer sports revenue than creative art.”

“even so, that doesn’t give them the fucking right to be dicks,” jungkook shook his head. “you ready to go?”

“yeah, let’s go.”

jungkook smiled before getting up, both of them walking out of the theater. taehyung winced at the sun, forgetting it was barely 10 am. 

“so about what we talked about a week ago,” jungkook said as they walked. “i want to start saving up for my own apartment.”

taehyung raised his head. “really?”

“with chae gone, the house feels weird. she’s not there to get between me and mr. park, so we’ve been arguing a lot.”

“oh? i’m sorry.”

jungkook shrugged. “he’s mad about me not being on the lineup but he finally acknowledged that i didn’t sleep with anyone. he’s working a little too hard to get me on the lineup but coach isn’t a pushover.”

taehyung hummed, listening to jungkook. 

“but anyway, i want to move out. i think if i’m far away, leaving sports won’t be that burdensome.” jungkook looked at the sky. “i don’t know.”

“no, you should do it,” taehyung smiled. “i think you’ll grow a lot. maybe you don’t have to abandon all of the sports, maybe just participate in one or two per season.”

jungkook sighed. “that’s a hard decision though, i’m the best in every one. the coaches aren’t going to let me go.” 

taehyung scoffed, rolling his eyes. “like i said, you’re not as-“

“i know, i know. i’m super fucking cute.”

“no!” taehyung shoved jungkook, laughing as jungkook went to tickle him, shoving him away as he ran. 

jungkook ran after him, hugging him from behind and keeping him there. 

“alright, you win!” 

jungkook laid his head on taehyung’s back. “i did, didn’t i?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so saddie waddie.   
> why is jungkook so cute? why did he become so soft? when did this happen? my son! 😭  
> ahhhhhh.   
> but  
> hi  
> thank u for reading.   
> i love u all sososoososo much. 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	30. 00:30

taehyung threaded his fingers through jungkook’s hair, staring up at the sky. they were in the middle of a field, the city far away, yet you could see the tall buildings, the flowers moving in the wind. jungkook was fast asleep on his lap, soft snores coming out from the youngest. 

taehyung smiled down at jungkook, their music humming softly against the rustling of the plants around them. 

“hyung,” jungkook whispered, eyebrows furrowing. he quickly sat up, gasping as he looked around. taehyung looked at him, jungkook turning to see taehyung. 

“you okay?”

jungkook nodded, eyes watering as he looked away. “how long have i been asleep?” he said, picking off pieces of grass from his jacket. 

taehyung hummed, helping jungkook pick off the pieces of grass. “one hour or so.”

“sorry.”

“why? you looked adorable asleep,” taehyung smiled, jungkook avoiding his gaze. 

“should we head back?” jungkook stood up, shaking off the dirt from his jeans. “it’s getting late and we might not catch the last bus.”

“yeah, sure.”

jungkook grabbed his backpack, heading out first. taehyung sighed, grabbing his backpack, and following behind. taehyung tried catching up with jungkook, but jungkook would walk faster, not letting taehyung walk beside him. 

“alright,” taehyung grabbed jungkook’s arm, stopping him. “what’s wrong? why aren’t you talking?”

“nothing,” jungkook pulled his arm away. 

taehyung stepped in front of jungkook. “guk, talk to me.”

“it’s stupid.”

“try me.”

jungkook looked away, tongue pressing up against his cheek. “i had,” he sighed. “i had a dream where you cheated on me.”

“jungkook,” taehyung giggled, jungkook rolling his eyes. “is that all?”

“it felt real.”

taehyung wrapped his arms around jungkook’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss. their lips pressed against each other, jungkook melting immediately. taehyung smiled against the kiss, both of them taking it slow, remember the feeling. 

“this is real,” taehyung whispered as he pulled away. “okay? it was just a dream.”

“okay.”

“okay,” taehyung whispered. 

-

“i cheated on you.”

“what?”

taehyung sighed, handing jungkook his phone. “hoseok needed a romantic place to have a picnic with yoongi and i accidentally told him about your secret spot, i’m sorry.”

jungkook scoffed, hitting taehyung’s shoulder with his phone lightly. “you couldn’t have word that differently!”

“sorry,” taehyung pouted. “i didn’t mean to!”

“that’s fine,” jungkook shook his head, handing taehyung his phone back, opening his locker. “is that why you came running into the lockers?”

“yes,” taehyung felt his eyes widened as people around them were changing out of their sports gear. “how-how was practice?”

“my eyes are up here.”

taehyung blushed, being caught staring at jungkook’s thighs. “uh,” he said. “right.”

jungkook smirked, taking off his shirt purposefully. taehyung bit his lip, watching as jungkook took sips of water, adam's apple bobbing as he drank. “it was good,” he said, wiping away the droplets of water from his chin. 

“what?”

“practice, it was good,” jungkook licked his lips slowly, taehyung’s swallowing as his eyes moved down jungkook’s body. his v-line appearing, the shorts he was wearing, fitting loosely around his waist. 

“good, cool,” taehyung shook his head, snapping himself out of his gaze. “i’ll wait for you outside.”

taehyung shook his head one more time before walking out of the locker room, half- hard just by jungkook’s upper body. he groaned, leaning his head back. how embarrassing. 

“i’m about to start a meeting,” someone said to him. taehyung turned, finding a guy wearing the leader shirt that jungkook used to wear. “so get inside.”

“oh, i’m-“

“no excuses,” the guy frowned. 

taehyung opened his mouth to say something else but the guy gestured for him to step inside. taehyung nodded, walking back in, groaning to himself at his awkwardness. 

taehyung made his way to jungkook, jungkook furrowing his eyebrows as he saw him. 

“i thought you were waiting outside?”

“your leader told me to get in,” taehyung mumbled. “he thinks i’m part of the team.”

jungkook laughed, taehyung glaring at him. “with those arms? i don’t think so.”

taehyung pinched jungkook’s side. “shut up.”

“silence!” the leader shouted, jungkook scoffing as he did. “as you all know, we will be fighting against the north first. we have been winning against them for years-“

“thanks to jungkook!” someone shouted, everyone started cheering. everyone patted jungkook on the back, taehyung raising his eyebrows at the noise. 

“right,” the guy said. “unfortunately, jungkook isn’t on the lineup.”

“what!” the lock room erupted into chaos, taehyung wondering if this was the first time everyone knew of the news. 

jungkook just kept a straight face, the leader staring at jungkook. 

“if you can all pay attention,” the guy shouted again. “just because jungkook isn’t on the lineup, don’t let that discourage you, we’re still as strong and as capable. lineups, we will meet tomorrow at 5 am to practice. that is all, the rest, come around 7 am.”

everyone complained, dispersing as the leader made his way to jungkook. 

jungkook stood up, hard stare as the leader got close. 

“i don’t appreciate you disrupting my meetings, jeon.”

“maybe if you managed them better, they would listen to you, hyunwoo.”

the leader, hyunwoo grimaced. “i know you’re used to daddy making sure you’re on the lineup, but just be glad you’re even on the team,  _ park _ .” 

jungkook scoffed. “maybe if you practiced harder, you wouldn’t feel as threatened by me as you do.”

“don’t think so highly of yourself.”

with that, only jungkook and taehyung were left. taehyung looked over at jungkook. 

“you okay?”

“let’s get out of here,” jungkook sighed, grabbing his duffle bag. taehyung hummed, following jungkook. “you hungry, hyung?”

taehyung shook his head. “i’m fine, what about you?”

“a little.”

taehyung hummed. “i know a place.”

-

“whose place is this?”

taehyung chuckled nervously. “mine?”

“huh?” jungkook looked around. “i thought you lived at yoongi’s apartment complex?”

oh, right. “it was too expensive,” taehyung sighed, forgetting the lies that he had told. jungkook hummed. “actually, jungkook-“

“woah!” jungkook opened the balcony, “your view is amazing, hyung.”

taehyung chuckled, shaking his head. “come help me with dinner, will you?”

“no way, hyung, i’m staying here.”

taehyung smiled, shaking his head but didn’t complain. 

  
  
  
  
  


taehyung walked into the balcony, handing jungkook a plate. “here you go.”

“hyung,” jungkook said. “why do you think my parents didn’t want me?”

taehyung pulled a chair next to jungkook’s. “i can’t answer that question for you, guk. even if i want to.”

jungkook let out a sigh. “my caseworker called me the other day to tell me that my dad left me a house.”

“is that the properties they mentioned last time?”

“yeah,” jungkook said. “i’m going to move in.”

taehyung turned to look at him. “how did mrs. park react?”

“she thought it was a good decision,” jungkook shrugged. “it’s in a different place of seoul.”

“oh.”

jungkook looked at taehyung. “yeah.”

taehyung nodded, looking away and into the city. “i still think you should do it.”

“even if i have to move?”

“yeah, fresh start,” taehyung smiled.

jungkook scoffed. “right, cause that’s what i fucking need.”

“trust me a fresh-“

“what about us?” jungkook snapped, taehyung furrowing his eyebrows. “is that what you want, hyung, a fresh start?”

taehyung shook his head. “jungkook, you misunderstood me,” he said. 

“did i?” jungkook scoffed, looking away. “right.”

“jungkook, hey,” taehyung took jungkook’s hands, “whether you’re fifty miles away or not, i will still want you the same.”

jungkook sighed. “how can you be like that?”

“like what?”

jungkook chuckled, looking down. “everyone has used me to do and get what they wanted. the parks used to me to be their star player, their star son. the girls i used to sleep with used me to get their high, to make their exes jealous.”

“guk-“

“and yet, you,” jungkook looked up at taehyung. “you keep putting me first and i don’t understand it. why?”

taehyung chuckled. “because,” he whispered. “i love you and i want you to be happy on your own terms.”

jungkook’s eyes watered. “you what?”

taehyung’s own eyes watered as he leaned over, pressing a kiss to jungkook’s lips. “i love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m not crying, what? these aren’t tears. it’s sweat, i sweat through my eyes.   
> 😭😭😭  
> i swear this is leading to happy things i promise sanakwlfnf.   
> n e way,  
> i love u all.   
> thank u for reading. 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	31. 00:31

jungkook watched as taehyung undressed, a pretty pink color spreading on his cheeks as eyes focused solely on him. taehyung smiled, eyes leaving jungkook’s to look down at his jeans. jungkook took that moment to breath, heart beating in his chest rapidly. 

jungkook’s slept with a lot of people, has seen more naked bodies than he could remember, always waiting for this moment. that moment of nervousness, where you heart feels like it’s going to jump out of your chest. those butterflies in your stomach, that itching feeling to touch the other person. jungkook has searched for that feeling in other people for a while, always wondering what it’s called. 

love. 

that’s what taehyung called it. jungkook could feel himself smiling, taehyung’s voice still lingering in his head.  _ because i love you and i want you to be happy on your own terms. _

jungkook looked at taehyung, who was fully naked now, the sun setting behind him. he looked so beautiful, jungkook’s heart stopping as he stared at the other man. jungkook has never been in love, never been in love with a man. but this feeling, this constant need to be in taehyung’s eye sight, this lingering sadness when taehyung isn’t next to him. jungkook knew that went deeper than just being sexually attracted to taehyung and even being more than a crush. 

“are—are you going to strip too?” taehyung said softly, using his arms to cover himself in embarrassment. jungkook leaned forward, pressing their lips together. taehyung immediately melted into the kiss, arms dropping to jungkook’s cheeks, holding their faces together. 

jungkook pulled away slightly, heart beating fast, so fast that he could hear it. “i love you too,” jungkook whispered. 

taehyung smiled, jungkook feeling it against his own lips. “get naked, lover boy, before i cry.”

jungkook laughed softly, nodding. he pressed one more kiss before taking off his shirt. taehyung’s eyes moved down his upper chest immediately, jungkook grinning as he watched him. jungkook’s known for a while about taehyung’s liking to his chest, loving the way taehyung swallowed nervously as he eyed jungkook. 

“lift up a bit,” jungkook whispered, lightly slapping taehyung’s bare ass. taehyung glared at him before raising to his knees, allowing jungkook to slide down his jeans, both men naked on taehyung’s balcony. 

taehyung let out a nervous breath. “did you bring the stuff i told you?”

“condom and lube, yeah,” jungkook grabbed them from the table, taehyung nodding slowly. “you sure you want to do this here?”

taehyung nodded. “it’s, uh,” the pretty blush spread among his cheeks again, jungkook smiling easily. “it’s been something i’ve been wanting to do for a while.”

“with me?”

“maybe,” taehyung teased, leaning in for a kiss. jungkook closed his eyes, feeling as taehyung’s lips trailed down from his lips to his jawline, hands moving down jungkook’s bare chest. jungkook’s breath hitched as he felt taehyung wrap his hand around jungkook’s semi-hard dick. 

“hyung,” jungkook whispered, arching as taehyung’s thumb pressed slightly against jungkook’s tip. “don’t tease.”

taehyung chuckled, lips pressed against jungkook’s neck, tongue slowly poking out before he sucked on the skin. “why not?” he whispered. “you teased me, with your pretty boy face, with your smirks, with your body.”

jungkook opened his eyes, meeting taehyung’s lustful eyes, moaning softly when taehyung smiled at him. “hyung, can i take a picture?”

“huh?” taehyung pulled away slightly. “r—right now?”

“you look so fucking handsome,” jungkook whispered. taehyung rolled his eyes, nodding slowly. jungkook smiled, reaching over for his phone, holding it up. 

taehyung looked up at the camera, jungkook gasping softly. taehyung’s expression was so innocent, who fucking angelic. 

“your dick,” taehyung giggled. “it just twitched.”

jungkook put his phone back, tilting taehyung’s head up, pressing their lips together. jungkook pulled taehyung close to him, not letting taehyung catch his breath as he slipped his tongue into his mouth, taehyung moaning as jungkook’s hands squeezed his bare ass cheeks. 

“jungkook,” taehyung whispered, jungkook turning to kiss and bite taehyung’s neck, just like taehyung had done. taehyung wrapped his arm around jungkook’s neck, tilting his head as jungkook pressed kisses and left marks. “shit.”

jungkook reached for the lube, taehyung panting as jungkook pulled away. “you’re going to have to guide me,” jungkook poured lube over his fingers, looking up at taehyung. “use my fingers to stretch yourself.”

taehyung let out a shaky breath, nodding as he grabbed jungkook’s wrist lightly, moving their hands together. “i can do it if—“

“no,” jungkook shook his head. “i want to learn to please you.”

taehyung just smiled, guiding jungkook’s hand until it reached his hole. “one by one.”

jungkook nodded, slowly wiggling his finger past taehyung’s ass, taehyung moaned as he fell into jungkook’s chest. jungkook frowned in concentration, gasping when his finger slowly went in. 

“fuck,” taehyung pressed himself against jungkook’s chest, his hard-on pressed against his chest. “move, guk.”

jungkook nodded, slowly moving his finger in and out. the feeling was different than a girl’s, slightly more warm. he kept moving slowly, gasping to himself as he felt taehyung start to stretch. 

“feel good?” jungkook whispered into taehyung’s ear, pressing soft kisses. “how does that feel, baby?”

taehyung pushed himself back into jungkook’s finger. “more,” he simply said. jungkook slowly added another finger, taehyung moaning as he nodded. “fuck, jungkook, feel so good.”

jungkook couldn’t help but smirk, watching as taehyung fell apart just from his fingers. he started moving them faster, taehyung’s mouth staying opened as jungkook started fucking him faster, adding a third finger.

“fuck, jungkook,” taehyung whimpered, grinding himself against jungkook’s bare chest. “please, please.”

“please what, hyung?”

taehyung whined, “you know what! just fuck me!”

jungkook smiled as he nodded, using his other hand to roll on the condom. his hand still finger fucking taehyung’s hole, taehyung whining and whimpering. 

“i know, i know, baby,” jungkook kissed taehyung’s lips, pouring more lube onto his dick. “ready to ride me?”

“fuck yes,” taehyung huffed, jungkook removing his fingers. taehyung lifted onto his knees again, aligning himself before dropping down without warning. 

the two men moaned loudly together, jungkook arching up at the warm sensation. taehyung smirked, tongue licking his top lip sexily as he bounced up and down, both of them riding to their highs. 

jungkook thrusted up into taehyung, taehyung letting out broken moans as he bounced. the two met gazes, jungkook leaning in to kiss taehyung, the kisses messy as they both fucked the other. 

“i love you,” taehyung whispered. 

“i love you too.”

-

jungkook sighed, chewing on his bottom lip as he waited at the picnic table. he looked around, never being at this part of the campus. he supposed it was nice, good to see new things before transferring somewhere else. 

“there you are,” jungkook looked up to see ahjin, beach bag hanging from her shoulder. jungkook quickly got up, grabbing the bag from her. “thank you.”

“are you sure you want me to be there?”

ahjin smiled, scoffing. “of course i do, gukkie,” she smiled. “is that okay?”

“i’m honored, actually.”

ahjin hummed, rubbing her tummy, smiling down at it. “i’m terrified but i want there to be someone i trust in case something bad happens.”

“nothing bad is going to happen,” jungkook quickly reassured. “everything is going to be okay.”

ahjin looked up at him, sniffling as she nodded. “you’re probably right, shall we get going?”

“you sure it’s going to happen today?”

“i got a contraction,” she sighed. “it’s going to happen.”

“then let’s get going,” jungkook nodded, helping ahjin to his car. 

ahjin did her breathing exercises as jungkook helped her settle into the car. jungkook made sure she was comfortable, asking if she needed anything. 

“i’m fine,” she whispered. “just—just talk to me, distract me from this fucking pain.”

jungkook nodded, starting his car. “i finally got together with taehyung.”

“wait, really!” she groaned, holding her belly. “fuck, this hurts, fuck.”

jungkook drove towards their hospital. “we’ve been together for a while actually, didn’t officially get together until chaeyoung left,” he glanced over at ahjin to check on her. 

“homewrecker,” she teased. 

“happy to know you’re still witty when in pain,” jungkook teased back. ahjin hit his arm, letting out a soft laugh. “ahjin, you know everything will be okay, right?”

ahjin hummed. “i know, oppa.”

“good, just get ready, this is nothing compared to the labor.”

ahjin scoffed, hitting jungkook again. “you’re an actual asshole!” she said, softly crying. jungkook smiled at her gently before speeding towards the hospital. 

  
  
  
  
  


jungkook smiled, lifting his head as ahjin woke up. “hey,” he said, squeezing her hand. “how are you feeling?”

“like i just fucked a car,” she mumbled. “my vagina feels so fucking sore.”

jungkook laughed softly, nodding. “yeah, i bet.”

“you’d know right?” ahjin grinned softly. 

“as if,” jungkook scoffed, shaking his head. “glad your humor is still a pain in the ass.”

ahjin giggled, wincing as she did. “how’s the baby?”

“she’s beautiful.”

“she?”

jungkook nodded, taking out his phone, “here, i took a few pictures.”

ahjin took the phone into her hands, eyes watering as she scrolled through the pictures. “she’s my little baby?”

“she is, yeah.”

ahjin sobbed as she looked at them. “she’s beautiful, jungkook.”

“i’m supposed to get the nurse when you wake up,” jungkook whispered. “i’ll go get her.”

jungkook left the room, slowly closing the door with a breath. he closed his eyes, feeling his throat tightened as he tried to catch his breath. 

“hey.”

he opened his eyes to see taehyung, bouquet of flowers in hand. jungkook let out a shaky laugh. taehyung looked at him. 

“you okay? did something happen? how’s ahjin? the baby?”

“no, yeah, she’s fine, they’re both fine,” jungkook looked down, sniffling as he cleared his throat. “i was just getting the nurse.”

taehyung took jungkook’s hand in his. “you sure you’re okay?”

jungkook hummed. “i just—“ he looked at taehyung. “seeing ahjin’s eyes light up like that at the sight of her daughter, it made me wonder if my mom was like that. if she, even if it was just for a moment, looked at me like that.”

taehyung pulled jungkook into a hug, jungkook closing his eyes. loving the smell of taehyung’s cologne, the warmth radiating against his body. “i’m so sorry,” taehyung whispered. “i’m sorry that you had to go through that, gukkie, but you’ve found your own family now. one that’s going to love you no matter what.”

jungkook smiled as he nodded. “thank you.”

“don’t thank me for loving you, jungkook,” taehyung stepped back, their fingers still intertwined. “now show me the little baby.”

jungkook sniffled, nodding. the two walked together, hand in hand. jungkook loving the warmth taehyung’s hands gave him, loving the warmth taehyung’s heart gave him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can all blame ‘call it love’ by my girlfriend chungha for this chapter. it’s probably one of my favorites though. writing jungkook’s perspective really makes me think of a lot of things and yeah.   
> please enjoy. uwu  
> also  
> please remember that i love u.   
> and that chungha is amazing and you should support. ok that’s all. 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	32. 00:32

jungkook woke up gasping, looking around frantically. “taehyung!” he said, heart pounding fast in his chest. 

“hey, hey!” taehyung rushed out of the bathroom, “i’m here, i’m right here.”

jungkook held onto taehyung, feeling his eyes start to swell up. “what’s-“ his bottom lip quivered, throat tightening as his words got cut off. taehyung hushed him, rubbing his back slowly. 

“it’s okay,” taehyung whispered. “i’m right here.”

jungkook felt tears slip his eyes, holding taehyung’s arm tightly, taehyung pressing light kisses to his shoulder. 

“what’s wrong with me?” jungkook whispered. 

taehyung kept kissing jungkook’s shoulder, rubbing his back. “sleep,” taehyung whispered. “we’ll talk later.”

jungkook nodded, eyes slowly closing as he fell back asleep. 

-

“morning!” 

jungkook lifted his head, frowning. “you left.”

taehyung smiled, humming as he put a grocery bag on the counter. “yes well, you’re such a deep sleeper that i thought i’d do a little shopping. how are you feeling?”

jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. “what do you mean?”

taehyung looked at jungkook, a confused look on his face. “you don’t remember?”

“remember what?”

taehyung started putting his groceries away. “guk,” he said softly. “this is the third time you do that.”

“what? did i forget to put the cap on the milk again?”

“no,” taehyung said sternly. “you keep waking up, screaming for me, looking for me frantically. you cry in my arms for a while before falling back asleep.”

jungkook froze. “what?”

taehyung nodded slowly. “and you don’t seem to remember, either.”

jungkook looked down at his coffee. “i’m sorry for scaring you.”

“do you need to talk about something?” taehyung walked over to jungkook, taking his hand in his. “or do you need to talk to someone professionally? maybe see a doctor?”

“don’t be ridiculous,” jungkook scoffed. “i’m fine.”

“gukkie,” taehyung squeezed his hand. “i’m not going to push you but just know that the option stands, okay? i’m here too.”

jungkook smiled, pressing a kiss to taehyung’s lips. “and that’s why i love you.”

-

jungkook sighed, unable to focus on his paperwork. he sighed, throwing his head back, staring at the airplane going by. his eyes started feeling heavy, head slowly rolling around. 

“jungkook!” 

jungkook gasped as someone caught him. he blinked up to see lisa. 

“ah, lisa,” jungkook said, looking around. “wh-what happened?”

lisa furrowed her eyebrows, taking a seat next to him. “you tell me, jungkook, you okay?”

jungkook hummed, “i might’ve lost my balance.”

“are you sleeping well, you look tired?”

jungkook hummed. “i’ve been waiting for taehyung to come back from his shows.”

“don’t they end around 3 in the morning?”

“yeah.”

lisa chuckled, shaking her head. “to be young and in love,” she smiled. “but you should sleep, jungkook. you look tired.”

“i just have a lot to do,” jungkook sighed. “i’m reading over the contract to my house.”

“house?” lisa gasped. “you bought a house?”

jungkook shook his head. “my birth father left me some property before passing.”

“oh? i’m sorry for your loss.”

“i didn’t know him.”

lisa hummed. “i’m sorry about that too,” she nodded.

jungkook shrugged, looking down at the paperwork. “doesn’t matter, he didn’t want me.”

“how do you know?”

jungkook scoffed, looking at lisa. “well, for starters, he left me.”

lisa nodded. “people leave for many reasons, jungkook.”

“not them, not my mom, not my brother, and not my dad. they left for no reasonable explanation, they just didn’t want me,” jungkook sighed. “which is why i can’t accept this house, yet, part of me wants to.”

lisa put her hand on jungkook’s shoulder, jungkook looking at her. “why don’t we go visit it?”

“we?”

“what? think taehyung might get jealous if we go?”

“n-no,” jungkook said. “but why are you helping me?”

lisa smiled. “because, jungkook. both taehyung and chaeyoung love you and i love them. i’m sure they’d want me to go with you.” she put her hands up. “unless you want to call taehyung instead, which is understandable, too!”

jungkook chuckled. “no, let’s go.”

-

jungkook felt his heart skip as he took out the key, unlocking the front door of the house. lisa gasped behind him, jungkook letting out a chuckle. 

the whole house was already decorated, modernized and minimalistic. jungkook almost hated how nicely decorated and designed the whole house was. 

“wow,” lisa whispered as she wandered around, jungkook taking it step by step. the house was huge, fireplace on his left. a pretty and spacious kitchen on his right. “jungkook!”

jungkook slowly walked to the sound of lisa’s voice, stopping immediately when he stepped into the room. 

it was an art room, the entire place decorated with artworks. jungkook felt his eyes watered as he walked up to them. 

“are these-“

“my birth father’s,” jungkook whispered, fingers moving along the dried paint, sighing softly. “i didn’t know he painted.”

“there’s two easels,” lisa whispered. 

jungkook turned, feeling his eyes water even more, noticing jungkook’s initials engraved in one of the easels. his fingers caressed the engraving, tears falling down his face. 

“i’ll be in the living room,” lisa whispered. 

jungkook laughed as he cried. had his dad dreamed of painting with jungkook? how did he know that jungkook painted? or did. had this been for jungkook or his birth brother? 

the more questions that flooded his brain, the more tears that escaped his eyes. he sniffled as he wiped them away, hating the fact that he’s gotten so soft, so fragile. 

he smiled at the engraving one more time before turning around, leaving the room. jungkook found lisa in the living room, flipping through some random magazine. 

“ready?”

lisa lifted her head, nodding. “i’m sorry.”

“that’s all you’ve said to me today,” jungkook chuckled.

“i didn’t mean to hurt you by bringing you here.”

jungkook shook his head. “i had to come here eventually.”

“are you going to take it?”

“i am,” jungkook looked around, swallowing the thick feeling in his throat. “something tells me that my birth father wanted me to live here.”

“i think so too,” lisa nodded. “all you need are a few couple selcas of you and taehyung hanging around and it’ll surely tie the whole place together nicely.”

jungkook laughed, nodding as he wiped away a tear. “yeah,” he whispered as he looked around. “that sounds perfect.”

-

“where were you?”

jungkook shook off his jacket. “i thought you stopped worrying about my whereabouts since i became an adult.”

mr. park frowned at him. “do you think i’m joking? it’s nearly four in the morning, your mother was worried sick!”

jungkook chuckled. “how sweet of her.”

“park jungkook,” mr. park shouted. “don’t speak about your mother like that!”

jungkook looked away. “i’m too tired to deal with this.”

“you’ve been sounding a lot of time with taehyung,” mr. park said. “people are saying that you’ve been seen holding hands, is that true?”

“don’t bring taehyung into this.

mr. park frowned. “is it true?”

“don’t bring taehyung into this,” jungkook clenched his jacket. “you leave him out of this.”

“are you homosexual?”

jungkook laughed sarcastically, shaking his head. “you have no fucking right to ask me that.”

“is that why you’re not captain?”

jungkook shook his head. “is that all you fucking care about?” jungkook shouted. “you want to know where i was? i drove all the way to my birth father’s grave to fucking cry my eyes out, screaming at nothing, pleading him to tell me why he left me!”

mr. park kept quiet for once, jungkook laughing as he stepped backwards.

“i’m moving out,” jungkook whispered before slamming the door behind him. 

his hands shook as he got into his car, eyes watering as he leaned his head against the steering wheel. he let out a shaky breath. 

_ what was wrong with him? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: *checks if i added angst to one of the tags* lol  
> hi.   
> isn’t it funny that you can tell i have parent issues? lol.   
> hi.   
> my cute little taekook angels.   
> i missed you.   
> i promise they’ll be cute again, we just need that sexy character development first. 👁👅👁  
> okay  
> but  
> i missed u  
> i love u  
> i hope ure doing ok. 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	33. 00:33

jungkook sighed as he watched the rain pouring outside his window, the low hum of the thunder bringing him back from sleep. he tugged on the sleeve of yoongi’s sweater, wondering why he thought leaving the park’s residence without any clothes was a good idea. 

“guk?” he heard taehyung say but jungkook felt too embarrassed. everyone thought jungkook was this carefree asshole and maybe at one point, even jungkook believed that. but lately, he didn’t know who he was. 

taehyung rubbed jungkook’s knee, jungkook avoiding meeting his eyes. “hey, chae called. she said mrs. park called her crying because you moved out.”

jungkook swallowed thickly, staring at the rain, feeling his heart skipping at the idea of taehyung and chaeyoung still talking. “yeah.”

“i thought you were moving out at the end of this year,” taehyung spoke softly, as if for only jungkook to hear him. the action only made the moment more intimate, making jungkook finally look at taehyung. 

“hyung,” jungkook said suddenly, taehyung humming. “what was your first time with a guy like?”

taehyung furrowed his eyebrows but didn’t question jungkook. “it was painful,” he answered him slowly. “the guy didn’t look out for me and only used me for his own pleasure.”

jungkook nodded. “did you love him?”

“no.”

“am i your first gay relationship?”

“no.”

jungkook swallowed. “why are you with me?”

“huh?” taehyung frowned. “jungkook, what is this about? did your parents say something?”

“my dad said people have been talking about us, that some have seen us holding hands,” jungkook looked down. “if i’m causing any bad-“

“hey,” taehyung took jungkook’s hands in his own, holding them tightly. “don’t do that, okay? you can fool everyone but you can’t fool me. i love you, jungkook, and i don’t want anyone else.”

jungkook smiled softly. “even when i’m this fucked up?”

“you’re not fucked up, jungkook, you’re hurting and it’s perfectly normal. the parks love you, okay? i don’t doubt that, they’re just having a tough time right now. their daughter gave up her career to chase her dream and their handsome star player was denied a captain position.”

“shouldn’t they put our well-being first?”

“of course they should, but they’re humans too, baby. they’re going to make mistakes,” taehyung pressed kisses to jungkook’s knuckles. “give them time, with both of their children out of the house, they’ll see their mistakes.”

jungkook smiled softly. “i love you.”

“i love you too,” taehyung kissed his knuckles again. “now, why did you ask me about my first time? are you going to bottom?”

“you fucking wish.”

taehyung giggled, squeezing his hand. “ah, there’s the asshole frat boy i knew.”

“do you miss him?”

taehyung hummed, pondering. “i don’t, i love this softie better.”

jungkook scoffed, shoving taehyung’s hands away but taehyung pouted, whining as he snuggled closer to jungkook. jungkook caved, wrapping his arm around taehyung as they cuddled near the window. 

-

“what does bottoming feel like?”

“excuse me but why are you asking me?” yoongi frowned. “what makes you think i know?”

jungkook scoffed, glancing over at hoseok. “because you’re dating him?”

“and!”

“you’re tinier!”

yoongi kicked jungkook under the table, jungkook groaning, causing taehyung and hoseok to turn in curiosity. “i’ll have you know that being smaller had nothing to do with bottoming, asshole!”

jungkook glared at yoongi. “you couldn’t have just said that? you’re wearing your steel toe shoes, fucker!”

“woah, language!” taehyung said. “you’re in a public place.”

jungkook scoffed. “he started first.”

“alright, pouty,” taehyung teased as he sat next to jungkook. “i got you extra noodles so make sure to eat lots, okay?”

jungkook rolled his eyes but picked up the chopsticks offered him. yoongi snorted, making jungkook to glare him. 

“baby,” yoongi mumbled. 

“bottom.”

yoongi glared at him. “i fucking told you i don’t bottom!” yoongi shouted at him. 

hoseok giggled as he sat down. “you did once.”

“shut-“

“aha!” jungkook shouted. 

taehyung groaned, slowly moving further down his seat, covering his face. 

“oh shut up!”

-

jungkook sighed, putting his last shirt in the suitcase. taehyung coming out of the bathroom with a toothbrush. “why do you have four?”

“that’s not mine.”

“huh?” taehyung quickly dropped it. “whose is it!”

jungkook hummed, “what color is it?”

“park jungkook!”

jungkook laughed, picking the toothbrush, and throwing it away. “the blue one is mine.”

“park jungkook, whose is that!”

jungkook just winked at taehyung before stepping back into the bathroom. taehyung followed him. jungkook turned quickly, catching taehyung off guard. 

taehyung jumped, almost tripping. jungkook quickly caught him, both of them bursting into laughter, jungkook pressing a quick kiss to taehyung’s nose. 

taehyung opened his mouth to say something when someone clear their throat. 

jungkook looked up to see mrs. park. taehyung quickly stood up straight. “mrs. park,” he mumbled. 

mrs. park glanced over at jungkook, then at taehyung. “are you leaving?”

“yes.”

“to the house your birth father left?”

“maybe.”

mrs. park nodded. “will you let me visit you someday?”

jungkook felt his throat start to tighten up, about to reply when he felt taehyung take his hand in his. jungkook looked at taehyung. 

“i know it’s none of my business, mrs. park, but i do believe you and your husband owe jungkook an explanation for your recent actions.”

mrs. park hummed. “you’re right, it’s none of your business.”

jungkook scoffed. “you don’t feel bad?”

“of course i do,” mrs. park scoffed. “but your father does what he does to protect you. we’ve given you so much.”

“all i wanted was your love.”

mrs. park chuckled, looking away as she sighed. “i’m sorry for what we’ve put you through lately, jungkook.”

“thank you.” jungkook pulled taehyung along. “maybe one day you’ll get him to apologize for himself.”

taehyung lowered his head as they pased mrs. park. jungkook zipped up his suitcase and walked them out, still hand in hand. jungkook could feel taehyung shaking as they left. 

“it’s okay,” taehyung whispered. it wasn’t until taehyung whispered that jungkook noticed he was the one shaking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im dropping hints that bottom!guk might come in the near future. no one @ me.   
> oh.   
> hi.   
> uwu
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


	34. 00:34

“your dad pulled out of supporting the baseball team,” yoongi said as he served jungkook some pancakes. jungkook looked up at him. “hoseok told me that everyone is making a big deal about it.”

jungkook chuckled, shrugging. “it’s been three months, what they do isn’t my problem.”

“isn’t that the sport that comes next, though? what are you going to play?”

“nothing.” jungkook took a bite of his pancakes. “i’m on a hiatus.”

“hiatus?”

jungkook nodded. “a well deserved hiatus if i do say so myself.”

yoongi furrowed his eyebrows, giving jungkook a look. “it’s not that i don’t agree but isn’t that going against your scholarship?”

“my scholarship says that i have to play at least one sport for each semester, i already played football, despite not being on the team. i did my part, i only played all of them for the parks.”

“aren’t you rebelling a little too much?”

“aren’t you siding with them a little too much?”

yoongi frowned. “don’t turn this into something that isn’t, jungkook. you know i will always side with you but i’m also going to call you out when you’re being an idiot. i thought you loved sports?”

“who said that?”

“fine, let’s say you don’t play a sport, what are you going to do? taehyung is busy with theatre, i’m working all day and night, and you don’t have too many friends. what are you going to do with your free time?”

jungkook looked up at yoongi. “redecorate.”

“you’re finally moving into the house?”

“yeah,” jungkook finished his pancake. “i think i’ve inconvenience you enough.”

yoongi rolled his eyes, leaning his chin against his palm. “are you going to be okay alone in that house?”

jungkook hummed, chuckling softly. “oddly enough, i think being alone is what i need right now.”

“can i at least drop you off?”

jungkook smiled. “of course, hyung.”

-

taehyung smiled as he found jungkook singing loudly, dusting off a window. he leaned against the door frame, watching the  _ ‘bad boy _ ’ sing and giggle to himself. this was the first time in a while that taehyung had seen him so carefree, without that cute pout on his lips, eyebrows furrowed.

jungkook hit a high note, taking taehyung by surprise. jungkook turned, finishing off with his hands in the air. taehyung giggled, jungkook’s eyes widening as he finally noticed his unexpected company.

“bravo, bravo!” taehyung giggled, the iconic pout coming back on jungkook’s lips. “hi baby.”

jungkook scoffed. “you couldn’t have said that thirty seconds ago?” he pushed back his hair. “how long had you been standing there?”

“long enough to be impressed with your high notes,” taehyung put the bags of groceries on jungkook’s table. “you should try out for theatre, namjoon would love you.”

jungkook rolled his eyes. “why would i try out for nerd glee?”

“nerd glee?”

“i’m buzzing from four cups of cold brew, don’t judge,” jungkook walked over to taehyung, pressing a kiss to his lips. “i’ve missed you.”

taehyung smiled. “i missed you too, now stop drinking so much cold brew.”

“how else am i supposed to clean?”

“i don’t know, taking it day by day? that’s a thing, you know.”

jungkook hummed. “why did you buy gorceries?”

taehyung looked at the bags, smiling back at jungkook. “i figured you might not have food in your fridge, so i bought some.”

“still, you didn’t have to buy me so much,” jungkook kept an arm around taehyung’s waist as he looked through the bags. “this is more than enough.”

taehyung noticed just how tired jungkook looked, his hair pulled back with some hair clips, cheeks red from dancing and singing, sweat building up against his forehead. taehyung noticed just how much jungkook had changed since he first met him through chaeyoung. how broader and older jungkook was.

“hey,” taehyung said, jungkook turning to look at him. “have you been eating well?”

“yeah.”

“don’t lie to me,” taehyung stepped closer, poking jungkook’s stomach. “you look more thin.”

jungkook chuckled, closing off their distance, taehyung’s chest against jungkook’s. “you worried about me?”

“of course i am.”

“what a relief,” jungkook smiled, their lips inches apart. 

taehyung flushed, shoving jungkook away as jungkook laughed at his sudden shyness. it had been too long since they were able to spend time like this. the past three months, taehyung had been staying up late with theatre that he wasn’t able to see jungkook too often. 

but now, now that jungkook was standing no less than two feet away from him, taehyung couldn’t help the nerves coursing through him. he was overwhelmed with emotions. to hug, kiss, touch, hold, caress, taste jungkook. what did he do? now that the person who got him through three months of intense show after show was standing right in front of him.

“hey?”

“yeah?”

jungkook interlaced their fingers, pulling taehyung close again. “want to go somewhere?”

“another one of our hideouts?”

“course.”

-

jungkook and taehyung walked, hand in hand. “so this is your hideout? isn’t it a little too open?”

“i used to come here when it was super crowded and hide in between the crowd,” jungkook explained, jungkook gestured for a little quad to sit. “‘it’s the seoulio 7017. in the 1960s, a decade after the korean war, seoul planners "ordered the construction of dozens of elevated highways to keep traffic flowing through the capital. fast forward a few decades, and these hulking overpasses became not only a blight on the landscape, but also a safety risk.’”

taehyung giggled. “did you just memorize that or do you really know that?”

jungkook rolled his eyes, “do you want to know more, or not?”

“like i was saying, ‘as the overpasses were gradually removed, city planners decided to re-purpose some as pedestrian green spaces in the crowded urban city.’” jungkook gestured to one of the plants. “there are exactly 24,000 plants and it stretches out for one kilometere. it ‘feature[s] over 24,085 plants representing 228 species of trees, shrubs and flowers found in and outside Korea.’"

taehyung giggled, jungkook raising his eyebrows. “i’m just now learning that you’re more sharper than you look. did you really memorize all of that for me?”

jungkook scoffed, looking away. “of course not, i live here. why else would i know all of this?”

“you’re such a bad liar,” taehyung giggled, kissing jungkook’s cheek. “do you like me that much?”

“no, i love you that much.”

taehyung smiled, squeezing jungkook’s hand in his. “hey, guk?”

“yeah?”

taehyung swallowed, heart pounding in his chest as he let out a shaky breath. “i know we haven’t seen each other in three months and this will probably seem like it came out of nowhere but,” he chuckled softly. “one day, will you marry me?”

jungkook’s eyes glossed over as he stared at taehyung. “one day?” jungkook chuckled, looking away. “wh-why one day? instead of right now?”

“i want you to figure yourself out first,” taehyung whispered. “to settle in your new home, to find a dream, and chase after it.”

“to mature?”

taehyung shook his head. “you’re already mature, baby. i just want you to figure yourself out and be happy. let’s get married when we’re both figure our shit out.”

jungkook chuckled, nodding. “i know what you mean,” he lifted taehyung’s hand, kissing his knuckles. “it’s a promise then. you better hurry up then, or else i’ll marry you tomorrow.”

taehyung bit his lip, holding back the tears. he nodded quickly. “it’s a promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my cute taekookies.  
> i've missed you so so much.  
> i hope your heart felt warm with this update because mine did and i hope you got the same feeling.  
> only 4 chapters left until we have to say goodbye, but no worries, all will be resolved.  
> so prepare your hearts.  
> ♡ 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wineyoongs)   
>  [tumblr](http://wineyoongs.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wineyoongs)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wineyoongs)


End file.
